After the Fall 2: The Rise
by ARtheBard
Summary: JJ and Emily are reunited. Time to live happily ever after, right? Not if Ezekiel Jareau has anything to say about it. How far will he go to keep his daughter and Emily apart? And who is he willing to kill to get his way? A showdown is coming as the ladies fight for themselves and the future of their town.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, I am finally back with part 2 of this Trilogy. I have a few words of advice:**

**1) Do NOT hurt the elbow on your dominant hand. Turns out you really need that joint and it is not easy to not use it.**

**2) And second…when in doubt, reread #1. Your life can get REALLY screwy without your elbow. :o)**

**So, here is the start of After the Fall 2:The Rise. I have had SO much fun writing JJ's dad in this one because he is SO not the Alan Jareau of my other stories. So, I changed his name. Be warned: if I wrote him well enough, you will love to hate him. **

**So, enjoy this next little installment as I finish up #66 in the other series. Have fun!  
AR**

* * *

**After the fall there is the rise**

**Hope replaces fear in people's eyes**

**Fight for your family, your people, your clan**

**Then bring all together and reunite this land.**

**- -jbc**

JJ grunts as a fist hits her in the stomach. She quickly recovers and blocks the follow up punch and palms her assailant's nose, smiling cruelly when it shatters. As the man stumbles back a step she kicks out, dislocating his knee and sending him to the ground.

Sensing the attack coming from behind her, she spins and ducks as another man takes a swipe at her with an empty bottle. She grabs his wrist and twists it, forcing him to drop the weapon. He claws at her face with his other hand. She grabs it and shoves him away, giving her more room to move. He punches at her, his fist glancing off her jaw as she ducks and punches him in the gut. Twice.

As she pulls back for a third strike, someone grabs her from behind and spins her. Before she can get a hand up, a fist connects squarely with her cheek and eye, sending her back against the man she had been fighting. He grabs her arms and holds her as her new assailant follows up with a punch to the gut and another to the other side of her face.

Seeing the fourth strike coming, JJ manages to duck and the fist hits the man holding her in the ear. He grunts but doesn't lose his grip. JJ pushes up from the floor and kicks both feet towards the man in front of her, getting him in the stomach. As he doubles over, she lets her momentum take her to the ground, forcing the man holding her to either bend over her or let her go. He lets her go.

Wrong choice. She kicks a leg up and back, getting him square in the nose and knocking him backwards. She spins on the ground and kicks out again, taking out his knee. She quickly scrambles to her feet.

"WHERE THE HELL IS OUR BACK UP?!" she yells.

Seeing her partner in trouble she races towards him. She leaps on the back of a man swinging a baseball bat towards Marcus' head. She wraps an arm around his neck, choking him out. He spins around and slams back into a wall. JJ grunts but doesn't release her hold. He slams into the wall again. JJ squeezes her arm harder. He slams back once more but his legs are wobbling. He drops to his knees. JJ maintains her feet and uses the leverage of standing over him to put more pressure on his neck. Finally he doesn't move and she shoves him to the ground.

"Sleep it off, asshole," she mutters at the unconscious man. She lifts her eyes as she hears someone yell that more cops are arriving. "About fucking time!"

As the other officers run into the bar, she turns to her partner…

…and watches as his he is stabbed in the throat with a broken beer bottle.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

JJ storms into the office of her captain. "Why the FUCK did it take THREE fucking messengers to get back up?"

Her captain stands. "Stand down, Jareau!"

"NO! What the fuck, sir?"

He sighs. He'd been kicking himself for ignoring the first two messengers, orders or not. Seeing one of his top officers bloodied and bruised in front of him he is disgusted with himself.

"We were told…it was…"

JJ stiffens. "Did my _father_ order you not to send back up?"

The captain drops into his chair. "He was here when the first messenger arrived. He said little skirmishes at the Tipsy Kitten weren't unusual and weren't that big a deal. He said you and Marcus could handle it."

"Since when does a fucking politician know what the fuck goes on at the Tipsy Kitten? You know the fights we deal with down there! Miners looking to release steam after being underground for 3 or 4 weeks. Two weeks ago four of our officers ended up off duty for a week after injuries sustained in a fight there! Did you forget that, CAPTAIN?"

"NO! Fuck no!"

"Well in case you need anything else to remind you that back up needs to be sent when requested…this isn't my blood. It's Marcus' blood. See you at the funeral."

She turns and stomps out of the office, leaving her stunned captain behind.

* * *

JJ pounds on the door a third time. Sure she could use a key and let herself in but pounding the door makes her feel better. Finally the door is ripped open.

"WHAT?!" her father yells.

He is stunned by the appearance of his daughter. He takes a step back.

"Oh, Jenny!" her mother says from behind him. "Honey, what happened?"

"What happened is Emperor Jareau said my order for backup could be ignored and I got the shit beaten out of me."

"Jennifer, I just thought- -" he starts to explain.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK! You thought this would be a great way to punish me. Well, I hope it makes you happy to know that I'm lucky enough to feel the effects of this beating for the next few days." She takes a deep breath. "But Marcus Ipset was murdered with a broken bottle just before backup FINALLY arrived after a third messenger ran for help. So good job, Emperor Jareau, you're not just a dictator you're a murderer, too."

Before her parents can respond, JJ turns and storms back to her horse. She pulls herself up in the saddle, too angry to feel the pain she should. She spins him around and sets off for her home as fast as she can ride.

* * *

By the time JJ arrives home her body feels like it's on fire. She eases off of Blazer and secures him to the hitching post, knowing Pete will pick him up in the morning. She pats her mounts neck.

"Good job tonight, boy. See you tomorrow. Maybe."

She walks stiffly to the door of the house and lets herself in. As she starts towards the stairs she groans, knowing it will be hell to climb them.

"Hey, Jayje, you're home early!" Garcia calls from the living room.

JJ grimaces. She had hoped to avoid seeing anyone in this state. "Uh, yeah. You know…it was…there was a, uh,…"

Garcia stands, now knowing something is wrong. "JJ, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Just a little fight at the Tipsy Kitten. Really can't…talk about it right now."

"JJ, step closer to my lantern," Garcia orders.

JJ considers refusing but knows she won't win the argument. She turns and walks into the living room. Garcia's eyes get wide.

"Oh my God! Oh, Jayje!"

"I'm okay, Pen. Just…sore and stuff. But I'm fine."

"You are so NOT fine! You are…oh, JJ!"

JJ holds up her hands to stop Garcia's advance. "Pen, I can't…I can't accept your care tonight. I'll be fine." She takes a deep breath. "But I watched Marcus get killed. I couldn't rescue him, Pen. And I really, really can't deal with…with the why of it right now and you'll need to know that and I just…I just can't."

"Oh, my sweet girl." Garcia takes a few steps closer. "Are you really okay? Physically at least?"

"I will be."

"If you need anything…"

JJ nods, forcing a smile to her face. "I know. Thanks, Pen."

JJ turns and continues up the stairs. Garcia watches her go, wishing she could do more for her and thankful Emily will be there to help JJ with her wounds, both physical and mental.

As JJ gets to the top of the stairs she sees the doors to both her room and the boy's room open. She gets closer and hears Emily talking to Henry and Declan.

"Bad dreams suck, don't they?"

"Yeah, Emily," Henry answers. "For both me and Declan."

JJ turns away as Emily just talks to the boys, reminding Declan that everything is okay and thanking Henry for helping Declan feel safe. She walks into her bedroom and over to the window, looking out into the night.

"It's been a fucking crazy few weeks," she mutters as her mind drifts over the things that had happened since Emily and Declan had arrived and the widening rift between her and her father. She sighs. Maybe things would have been better if she had died instead of Rosaline. She fingers her necklace. So many things had happened. So many decisions had been made. So many…many choices coming back to bite her in the ass and cause problems.

"What the fuck have I done bringing Emily into this town?" she finally whispers into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four weeks earlier, the day after Emily and Declan arrive**

JJ smiles as she feels someone kissing along her arm. So many times she had enjoyed this dream but this time…this time it's no dream. Her eyes flutter open as the lips reach her shoulder. She brings her other hand up and runs her fingers through ebony locks. Emily lifts her head and stares into a sea of blue.

"Good morning," she says with a smile.

JJ grins. "Best fucking morning ever."

JJ's hand slides behind Emily's head and pulls her fiancé into a good morning kiss. It lasts several glorious minutes. When it ends Emily stares down at the woman she didn't know she could dream of.

"I can't believe we're finally together. When I was sick I kept thinking maybe…maybe I can push on, maybe I can hurry and get to her between storms. But Doc kept telling me you'd rather have me healthy in the Spring instead of finding my body when the thaws came."

JJ slowly nods. "She was right. I kept making up excuses why you weren't here yet but I was so scared it was because he still had you. I kept wondering what you would be like when you finally got away if he had you so long."

"He only had me four days but it was long enough to do damage. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

"No apologies, Emily. You're here now and that's all that matters."

"Mommy? Gotta potty!" Henry calls. "Declan does, too!"

JJ chuckles. "And now I have someone to share the parenting duties with. Lucky me again!"

Emily grins. "Parenting duties? Jen…I don't know what that means."

"Yeah, I guess it's all kind of new to you. Stick with me, kid, I'll show you the ropes."

Emily kisses her once more. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

The two women get up. JJ pulls on a robe and finds a flannel shirt Emily can pull on to ward off the morning chill. They walk over to Henry's room and find both boys sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I telled Declan how we got to tell you when we're awake so you can make sure we're safe and stuff," Henry explains.

JJ smiles. "Good boy, Henry. I am so happy you're helping Declan."

"He's my best friend," Henry declares.

Declan looks at him. "I am?"

Henry nods. "Yeah! A'cause you gonna live here now and be my brother and best friend."

Declan looks up at Emily. "Are we really gonna stay and be safe here?"

Emily puts an arm around JJ's shoulder. "I really hope so. Is that okay with you?"

Declan shrugs shyly. "I think so."

Emily walks over and squats down in front of him. "Tell you what: we'll give it a few days to see how it goes. After that you and I can talk and decide what's best for us, okay?"

Declan nods in relief. "Okay, Mommy."

Emily gives him a hug. "Okay. Come on, let's go potty."

JJ shows them the extra bathroom as she takes Henry back into her bedroom to use her attached bathroom. When Henry is done and washing his hands he looks at his mother with concern.

"Mommy? Why does Declan want to leave?"

JJ sits down on the edge of the tub and pulls him close. "He's still a little scared. Where he used to live his life wasn't very nice. An adult that should have loved and cared for him hurt him. So even though Emily saved him and is his Mommy now he's still a little worried people could be mean to him again. So you know what we're going to do?" Henry shakes his head. "We're going to keep being really nice to him and show him that he is loved and safe here so he wants to stay. Sound like a good plan?"

"Best plan ever, Mommy!" Henry says enthusiastically.

She kisses him on the forehead. "I'm glad you like it. Ready for breakfast?"

Henry nods and the two head downstairs to get breakfast started.

In the other bathroom, Emily worries about how quiet Declan is being. She sits down on the edge of the tub, unknowingly mirroring JJ.

"What's wrong, kid?"

Declan sighs. "What if Father comes for me? He'll hurt Henry and Jennifer and Aunt Penny and Uncle Spencer."

Emily sighs. Doc had explained that a child so young won't completely understand death for a few years; he won't quite believe it's a permanent condition. Emily takes one of his hands and uses her other hand to lift his chin and look into his eyes.

"First of all, Dec, I promise you I will never, ever, let someone take you. I will fight with all I have in me to protect you. And I won't let anyone hurt Jennifer or Henry or Aunt Penny or Uncle Spencer." She takes a deep breath. "As to your father, he'll never hurt anyone again. He is dead, Declan. That means he can't come back and hurt you."

"He comes back in my dreams," Declan replies quietly.

Emily bites her lip as she thinks about that. "Well, I know for everyone, even me, sometimes our dreams scare us. But when we wake up we have to remember that they aren't real." She leans over and kisses his forehead. "And whenever you need me to, I'll be there to kiss the bad dreams away. And if I'm working or something, Jennifer or Aunt Penny or Uncle Spencer will do the same. You are safe, Declan. I promise you."

He throws his arms around her neck and hugs her tightly. "I love you."

Emily smiles, hugging him close. "I love you, too." After a few seconds he eases his grip. Emily looks into his eyes. "Are you as hungry as I am?" He nods. "Good. Let's go see if we can help make breakfast."

"Okay. Maybe we can have faces?"

"Well, we'll have to see if they have what we need for faces. If we can't have them today we'll make them for them soon."

"Okay."

Emily runs her hand over his head as she stands. Together they go downstairs.

It's the first day of the rest of their lives.

* * *

Garcia and Emily walk along behind Henry and Declan. Declan is listening carefully to everything Henry is telling him about school, especially which girls to avoid. Emily is smiling at the two boys when Garcia nudges her.

"Nickel for your thoughts?"

Emily shrugs. "I was just watching them. He's already starting to feel safe here, Garcia. I mean, I am sure he'll be scared of the teachers or other new adults at first but I think he's going to get better faster each time."

"I'm sure he will. He's a really great kid. Kinda crazy considering parentage, you know?"

Emily nods. "I know. I have a feeling he spent more time with nannies than with that fuck Doyle. Might be why he trusted me so quickly whereas he may not have trusted a man."

Garcia nods. "I can see that. Or maybe he just saw you were a badass that would protect him at all costs."

Emily chuckles. "Doubtful. Especially when he ended up being the one to save my butt."

"I'd say you saved each other."

"He said that, too. Said we're 'Even Steven' and I still have no idea what that means."

"It means you owe nothing to each other. Your debts to each other are paid. It's origins are a mystery and there is speculation it was just a saying that was a rhyme and easy to say. Other theories are that it has to do with slang for money in England dating back to the early 1800's."

Emily stops mid-step, and turns to look at the woman beside her. "Are you serious?"

Garcia grins. "Yep. My husband remembers ever fact he's ever read and he does his best to spout those facts whenever he can. Sometimes I even listen to him."

Emily chuckles and starts to walk again. "Well, thank you and thank Spencer for the information. It turns out Declan is right: he and I _are_ Even Steven."

As they arrive at the school, Garcia introduces Emily to the teachers as Henry pulls Declan away to meet the kids playing in the schoolyard. Emily studies the two ladies carefully. Did she trust them with her son?

"Emily, this is Jackie Moretti and this is Silvia Caminolo. They work with the kids Declan and Henry's age."

Emily shakes the hands of both women. Their grips are firm, confident. Emily is impressed.

"Where you lived before, did Declan attend classes?" Silvia asks.

"Uh, no, he had nannies. He wasn't able to socialize with other kids."

"Can I ask why?" Jackie inquires.

"Uh, there were no other kids. At least not there. I mean, I know there were other kids in the clan but they didn't have high-ranking parents so Declan couldn't associate with them."

Jackie frowns. "You segregated your son from other children?"

"No! I mean, sort of. I mean…" she looks at Garcia in desperation.

Garcia takes over. "Declan's father was the man who kidnapped my husband. Emily gave herself up to him so we could free Spencer. When another clan attacked, Declan's nanny helped Emily get away as long as she promised to take Declan, too."

Jackie's eyes widen. "Oh! Uh, please understand I have to ask this to protect the other children: will Declan's father attack to get his son back?"

Emily's eyes are stone. "No. He's dead."

Jackie sighs in relief. "That's good."

And just like that it is accepted by the teachers that Emily is Declan's mother now. Sadly a lot of families are made up of refugees. At least Declan seems happy and since Emily is getting an endorsement from Garcia the women are willing to accept this mother and son as a family.

"So, does he know how to read?" Sylvia asks.

Emily nods. "Yes. And he can count and add, too. He's really smart," she gushes.

"Sounds like it. Do you think he'll take a test for us? So we can decide what he needs to learn and see if maybe being in another class would be better," Sylvia explains.

Emily frowns in thought. "The test should be fine but…" she sighs, "…he was abused by his father. He's nervous around new adults and terrified of doing something wrong and being punished." She looks over and sees him watching Henry tossing a ball with some other boys. "Henry is helping him feel safe. I'm not sure we should split them up just yet. I don't want him to stay scared."

Jackie nods, watching as Henry encourages Declan to play. "I see what you mean. We'll do the test so we can teach him what he needs to know but we'll keep him with Henry until such time as he is acclimated to everything."

Emily sighs in relief. "Thank you. You really do care about the kids, don't you?"

Sylvia nods. "Yes, we do."

Emily's eyes harden. "And how do you punish them when they do something wrong?"

"Loss of privileges and a long talk about what they did wrong the first time. For continual problems, we bring the parents into the equation to work on what's going on with the child and try to fix the problem. Usually that works."

Emily slowly nods, her eyes softening. "Okay. So no beatings or whippings?"

"No, ma'am," Sylvia says immediately. "That's for the parents to do, not us."

"Good. You can be assured Declan will never get beaten or whipped. I won't do that to him no matter what so this talking and privileges stuff better work."

Jackie chuckles. "I'm sure it will. So, shall we go meet Declan?"

The group of women walks over to the children. Declan, who has just caught the ball, sees them coming and his face pales.

"They said I could play with it, Mommy. Promise!"

Emily smiles. "I know, Declan. I'm glad you seem to be making friends."

Declan sighs in relief. "That's Timmy and Sam," he tells her.

She nods to the boys. "Hi, guys."

"Declan, these are my friends Mrs. Moretti and Ms. Caminolo," Garcia tells him. "They are the teachers and would love to talk to you about things you know."

Declan looks up at Emily. "You come, too?"

She nods. "Of course, kid."

He gives the ball to Henry and walks over to take Emily's hand. The teachers exchange a look. They can tell this little boy will need to be treated very carefully to get over his fear and nerves. It sickens them that someone has scared such a sweet little boy. Emily goes inside with the teachers as Garcia stays outside with the other kids…mostly just so she can play, too.

In the classroom, Declan looks around at the pictures and art projects in awe. He looks up at Emily.

"It's pretty," he whispers.

Emily nods. "Yes, it is. I bet you'll be able to make things, too."

He smiles shyly. "I can?"

Sylvia had heard the exchange and answers calmly. "You sure can. When we read a story or talk about history, we'll have you kids paint pictures or make projects about those things to help you remember them."

He walks over to one of the paintings and points to it. "Henry did this one."

Jackie smiles. "That's right. How did you know?"

Declan points at the name in the corner. "That says Henry."

"Very good! Let's see what else you can read, okay?" she suggests.

She offers him her hand. He glances at Emily, who nods encouragingly. He takes Jackie's hand and they walk over to a shelf holding more books than Emily has seen in many years. Jackie tells Declan to find a book to read. Soon they are sitting on the floor as Declan reads to the teacher about a big red dog named Clifford. Emily watches, pride and love soaring through her heart. Sylvia walks over.

"He's smart."

"Yes, he is. Brave, too. He saved my life. Maybe my soul, too," Emily admits.

"I believe it."

When the story is done Sylvia offers Henry a piece of paper with numbers and equations on them. He does great with adding but has trouble subtracting. Math-wise, he is just a little ahead of his soon to be classmates. Reading he is beyond them but the teachers assure Emily they can figure out a way to teach him without separating him from Henry.

"Truth is he'd been schooled one on one so it makes sense he is a little advanced. We won't stifle him or slow his learning but it may even out with his classmates a little just because he'll be intrigued by the group setting," Sylvia explains.

Emily looks over to see Declan reading another book and smiles. "Whatever you think is best for him, Sylvia. What can I do for him?"

"Please don't be offended by this question, but can you read, write and do math?"

Emily smiles. "No offense taken. Yes, I can. I was well-schooled as a child and…and the man that raised me made sure that continued no matter how he had to do."

Sylvia sees how sad Emily's eyes had become. She puts her hand on her arm comfortingly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Emily frowns in confusion. "My loss?"

"By the look in your eye, I'd say the man that raised you died?"

Emily sighs and looks away. "I guess…in some ways…he did. I still love him for all he did for me." She shrugs. "The past is the past. No use dwelling on it."

"On the contrary, Emily. As George Santayana said 'Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it."

Emily looks back at the woman. "I…I remember that quote. Mother used to say it all the time. She was so adamant about keeping clippings and letters and reports of all that was happening. She wanted future generations to remember what brought about the end of the world as we knew it. I wonder…what happened to that trunk. I know it was on the plane with us…" her mind drifts into memory. She shakes her head, not wanting to go there. "Never mind. Uh, so, um, Declan will be okay here, right?"

Sylvia smiles and nods. "Definitely. And if you ever have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to come see us or have Garcia come talk to us. I promise you all we care about is helping Declan learn and thrive and become the best man he can be."

Emily nods. "I know. If I doubted that I'd be dragging him out of here. And you'd be out cold on the floor."

Sylvia chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Good to know."

Emily walks over to her son and squats down beside him. "So, what do you think, kid?"

He smiles. "They have books. I like books."

She runs a hand over his head. "I do, too. You going to be okay if I leave you here with Henry and your teachers?"

He shivers. "You mean…alone?"

She stares into his eyes. "Declan, I swear to you: you are safe here. If I didn't believe that nothing would get me to leave you."

"Really?"

"Really, son. I'll protect you. Always."

"Tell you what, Declan," Jackie interjects, "how about you stay here and learn with us today and your mother can come meet you after school. Then we can all talk and you can decide if you want to come back tomorrow. Okay?"

Declan's face wrinkles up as he ponders that a moment. Finally he nods and sticks out his hand. "Deal, Mrs. Moretti."

Jackie shakes his hand. "Good."

Emily gives him a hug and kiss. "I love you, Dec."

"I love you, too, Mommy. See you when class ends."

"Count on it, kid."

* * *

JJ walks into her Captain's office, seeing her badge sitting on his desk. She sighs.

"Good morning, sir."

Captain Jared Blanchet looks up at her, eyebrow high on his head. "You dropped your badge yesterday, Jareau."

JJ rolls her neck. "Actually I threw it at my father's feet when he demanded I arrest my fiancé."

"Fiancé? Word has it she's the one that kidnapped you."

"NO ONE kidnapped me, sir," she answers in frustration. "I've told what happened over and over again. She saved my life. She…she was willing to die twice for me: first by defying an order and saving me, then by giving herself over to Spencer Reid's captor so the rest of us could escape. She then fought off illness and the elements to get back to me. She loves me, sir. And I love her. And if that's a problem for Ezekiel Jareau so be it. If that makes it a problem for you then you already have my badge," she states with fire in her eyes.

The captain starts to chuckle. "I know you hate to hear this but you're just as stubborn and bull-headed as he is, Jareau." He pushes the badge her way. "Try to put in a full shift today, would you?"

JJ picks up the badge and puts it on her jacket. "I will, sir."

"Good. Back to the trade district then."

She nods. "Yes, sir."

She leaves and makes her way back out to the hitching rails. She is not surprised to see her father waiting beside Blazer. She walks up to her horse and starts to adjust her saddle.

"Good morning, Dad."

"Jenny, your mother and I want you and Henry to move back in with us. We feel your mind has been- -"

"Don't. Start." She turns to him. "I'm not her, Dad. I'm not Roz. I'm not going to find a man and get married. I love women, Dad. I tried to…to be with a man with Will."

"Hmph. Faggot," he grunts.

JJ grabs her father's arm. "Don't you EVER say that about him again! He is Henry's father and I won't have you defame him that way! He was a good man and he tried to fake heterosexuality, too. We are GAY, Dad. I love women and he loves…loved men. But he was my friend and he is the father of your grandson. Don't you ever, EVER say that about him again or you won't ever SEE your grandson again!"

He steps closer, his face red with fury. "I think you forget who I am in this town, Jenny. Maybe you need to be reminded."

"Do anything to me, my son, or anyone I care about and you will lose me forever, Father. I won't be intimidated like the people you bend to your wishes. I'll leave here before I give in to your tactics." She pulls herself up into her saddle. "Excuse me, Father. I have to get to work."

She turns Blazer and heads off, trying to calm the rage building inside of her. Zeke Jareau watches her go.

"Time to start retraining you, Jenny. You will not bring shame down on me by living with that…that killer," her mutters under his breath.

He goes inside the police station. Time to get JJ changed to night rotation in the miner's district. Maybe a few nights fighting off advances from drunken, horny miners will make her change her tune and respect the power he has in this town.

* * *

Spencer Reid steps back from the coil. He looks at his top mechanic and nods.

"It's perfect."

"So will it work, Doc?" the man uses Reid's nickname.

Reid shrugs. "On paper it should. No way to know until we try it."

He walks over to a control panel and hits the switch to start the various machines in the room. It takes a few seconds but suddenly a hum starts to build. Reid and his mechanic study everything. Other times the hum had started only for something to blow; something to give. But this time…

"It's working, Doc!" Steve Simmons points out in awe.

Reid nods, his mouth agape in wonder. "Yeah…yeah it is!"

He walks over to the test item. He stares at the old blender filled with water. It's possible turning it on will blow the system if even one little thing is wrong. Or it could simply swirl the water around in a tornado of bottled energy. And that simple tornado could be the start of the widespread return of electricity.

He takes a deep breath and pushes the button.

* * *

"What is your problem?" Garcia asks a pacing Emily.

Emily shrugs. "I'm worried about Declan. Worried about Jen and her father. And…and I'm lost. What do I do here, Garcia?"

Garcia walks over and forces her to sit down. "First you stop pacing because it's driving me crazy. Then ask yourself this: what do you _want_ to do?"

Emily gets a lecherous look on her face. Garcia rolls her eyes.

"Okay, other than my best friend what do you want to do? Geez, horn dog."

Emily chuckles. "Sorry. She was the first thing to pop into my head. I guess…I don't really know what I want to do. For so long my life has been about survival. I don't feel that…that desperation here."

"We're pretty self-sufficient. Coal mined from the hills gives us heat and a little electricity for important things like hospitals and such. We even have a way to refine the coal slag to give us the lantern oil. Our only worry is the same as all towns: keeping our secrets."

Emily frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Knowledge is power. That's why Doyle took Reid. That's why my skills are kept pretty quiet. If we can ever get a reliable form of electricity going I'll be able to get a lot of the old technology working, too. Phones, radio towers, computers. We could be the first step towards bringing the whole country back onto a mainframe."

Emily's eyes are wide. "Holy shit! Thank fucking God Hotch and Doyle never figured all that out. My GOD, Garcia! Why the hell would you risk all that knowledge to save Reid?"

Garcia studies her, understanding the question comes from years of being taught to obey your leader yet look out for yourself. "Because love is more important than anything, Emily. Look in your heart: why did you leave Hotch, Morgan and the rest of the people that were your defacto family?"

Emily sits back in the chair and thinks about that a second. She slowly smiles. "Because I love Jennifer."

"Exactly. I love Spencer. More than I could admit to myself at the time, but I loved him and had to do what I could to rescue him. JJ just tagged along because she knew I was going with or without her. You owe me big time, woman," she adds with a smile.

Emily chuckles. "You're right, I do. I guess I just have to give it a few days and figure out where I can help here. Until then, what can I do to help you?"

"Nothing much. Cleaning was done yesterday. This is my pampering day. I sit back and read and relax."

"Nice. I…I miss reading."

"You like to read?"

"I used to love it. I could escape into books and forget the insanity of the world around me. I really miss it."

Garcia gets a sparkle in her eye. "Then let's go for another walk. I have something to show you that you will love!"

Emily straps her guns back on and slips her jacket on. Garcia studies her.

"You know, you're safe here."

Emily lifts an eyebrow. "Not if Jen's dad has any say in it."

"Ah, true. Zeke can be a vengeful fuck sometimes. But forget him. Time for a happy trip."

The two go out of the house and turn away from the road that leads to the school. Soon they are outside a large stone building. Garcia turns to Emily.

"In defiance of orders, a few citizens did not destroy the contents of this building. Instead, they hid everything in caves and old buildings. A few months ago they started putting everything back and running this place the way it was intended years ago."

Emily stares at the sign on the buildings' façade. "Holy shit…you mean this is really…a library?" she asks in wonder.

Garcia grins. "Yep. Come on."

She loops her arm through Emily's and takes her inside. Emily's jaw drops as she sees shelf upon shelf upon shelf of books. Boxes stacked near one wall hint of treasures not yet uncovered. Garcia loves the look of wonder in the brunette's eyes. She leads Emily over to a woman who is going through a box and logging the contents.

"Hi, Alex."

Librarian Alex Blake looks up and smiles. "Hey, Penny. You're looking beautiful as ever."

"Aw, you're so sweet. Some days I just feel bloated." She turns to Emily. "Emily, this is Alex Blake. She's in charge of getting this library fully functional."

"Wow. Big job," Emily notes.

"Yes, it is. So you're the one that stole JJ Jareau's heart, eh?"

Emily frowns. "How did you know that?"

Alex smiles. "I saw the transcripts of the adventure she went on with Penny to find Spencer. No disguising the love in her words as she talked about you. Plus she had everyone on the lookout for you. She knew you'd make it back to her. Only love will give someone that much faith in the unknown."

Emily blushes. "Wow," she says again.

Garcia turns to Alex. "As you can guess, Emily just got here and hasn't been assigned a job yet. She loved to read as a kid and this may be the kind of job she could use to help her settle into life here."

Alex shrugs. "I've been told to hire an assistant. Are you up for it?" she asks Emily.

"Up for what, exactly?"

Alex gestures. "All the books are grouped by type: Fiction, non fiction, etc. on the shelves. Then they are alphabetical by author." She gestures to the boxes. "There are plenty more where these come from to go through. They were packed haphazardly so we have to go through the boxes, list what they are and where they should go. Then we shelve them as we finish a box. It's not as easy as it sounds. Some books have to be read the whole way through overnight so we know where they go."

Emily grins. "So my job here could be reading at night? I love it already."

Garcia nods. "Then it's settled. Alex, you have your assistant."

Alex grins. "I guess so." She extends her hand. "Welcome to the library, Emily."

Emily shakes the woman's hand. "Thank you." She turns to Garcia and gives her a hug. "And thank you, too."

"No problem, Emily. You guys have fun. I'll come get you when school is ready to let out."

"School?" Alex asks.

"I have a son in class with Henry."

"Ah, wonderful. Well, if he loves books as much as you he's welcome to come with you when he doesn't have class."

"Great! He loves to read. I'm sure he'll love it here," Emily says with an enthusiasm she hasn't felt in many years.

Twenty minutes later Alex sets Emily off on her own with a box of books to go through and catalog. Emily can't help but laugh at herself: from assassin to librarian in less than a year. Who the hell would have predicted that?


	3. Chapter 3

Fidelis Clan leader Aaron Hotchner stares out at the night sky. Stars and the moon dart in and out of cloud cover but he doesn't see them. His mind is lost in memories of a young girl learning to live again; a child he mentored to serve their clan and, in essence, their family; the woman he'd turned into an assassin under the pretence of serving justice.

"Fuck justice, Hotchner. You made her a murderer. You're to blame for her heart being that cold and uncaring until…until that blonde. And then you killed her by turning her over to Doyle. You heard he tortured her and when Cyrus led the take over of Doyle and Foyet's clan you killed her." He takes a deep breath. "Or did you? Those bodies were so burned. Maybe…maybe one wasn't her. Maybe…"

He wipes the tear that slips down his cheek. Fucking Gideon. The man had done something to bust the carefully cemented emotional walls and now whenever Hotch thinks about Emily….thinks about his daughter…he cries. How the fuck does he make it stop? In the window pane, he sees someone enter his office. That's how he stops. Anger. He turns to his visitor.

"Report."

Morgan sighs, seeing he is still in the dog house with his boss. "Still nothing to contradict earlier reports, sir."

Hotch walks over and drops down into his chair. He stares at the man in front of him.

"You let them go, didn't you?"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I didn't stutter," Hotch replies stiffly.

Morgan stares into his eyes. He answers the same way he has answered for 6 months. "I haven't seen them since we got off the island."

"You and I both know that is crap." Morgan says nothing. "Just…tell me this…did she really stay behind with Doyle?"

Morgan nods. "Yes, she did. We crossed the bridge and…" he just shakes his head. "She gave us the time we needed to get the prisoner and get off the island and blow the bridge. Cyrus made his move 3 days later. No way did she get off that island if Doyle didn't. He would have kept her by his side until…the end."

"Could Cyrus have her?"

"No. We'd have heard about that by now." He lifts his eyes to the ceiling, fighting back his own tears. "She's dead, Hotch. We fucking killed her." He takes a raspy breath. "We fucking killed her."

He turns and walks back out. There was a time he wouldn't leave the office until dismissed. There was a time he'd spend most of his day with his leader. But not anymore. Not since he had returned. Maybe it was time to admit the inevitable and relinquish his title as second in command. How can he be the number 1 soldier for a man he has lost all respect for?

Hotch watches him leave. In the past he would have ripped Morgan a new one for leaving before being dismissed. But how can he be angry at a man who has to live with the guilt of having left his best friend behind to get tortured and murdered? Hotch is the one that destroyed their relationship. Perhaps it was time to offer Morgan the chance to change his position in the clan. Maybe even…even offer him the chance to change clans with no hard feelings.

"Or maybe it's fucking time to get your ass out from behind this desk and go see for yourself if there is anything to find."

He gets up and goes back over to the window, looking out over Arlington. He could leave Morgan in charge and go after Emily. Or…or he could leave Rossi in charge and take Morgan with him. He leans his head against the glass pane.

Or he could just eat his fucking gun and put himself out of his misery. His hand moves to the grip of his pistol.

"What the fuck do I do?" he mutters to himself.

* * *

Morgan goes back to his room. He doesn't even light a lantern just drops onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He spends a lot of his off time this way. Half the time he tries to convince himself that she got away before Cyrus blew up the compound. The rest of the time he cries for his friend, his one-time lover, and the mother of his son.

"I'll never know unless I go north. And I can't go north on the off chance word about her arrives here. What the fuck do I do?" he asks the darkness.

By memory he reaches out and finds the vial on his nightstand. He curls it into his hand, trying to draw strength from the memory of his son.

"Where is she, Evan? Are you watching over her? Or…or are you…are you with her once more? Why the hell did I let Garcia tell me about Heaven and souls and all that shit? It was so much easier just believing that you die and that's it. So much easier believing in…in nothing."

He slowly sits up, rolling the vial between his palms. In the darkness he carefully reaches back to his nightstand and places the vial back down. He stands and starts to pace in the blackness, his memory keeping him from tripping on anything. He finally stops stewing when someone knocks on the door. He takes a deep breath, putting on his normal stony countenance. He walks over and opens it.

"What?" he says then stiffens when he sees who stands outside.

"We need to talk," Hotch says and steps past his second into the room. He walks right over to the lantern and lights it by the light filtering in from the hallway.

Morgan sighs. "Please, come in," he mumbles unnecessarily.

Once his door is shut and a second lantern lit, Hotch turns to the man he had always trusted with his life. They study each other. Morgan speaks first.

"Don't ask if you don't really want to know the answer," Morgan cautions him.

"You'll be honest with me?"

"I'm figuring if you're here this isn't commander to lieutenant. This is man to man."

"More like father to brother," Hotch admits, surprising Morgan by the admission of his feelings towards the man.

"Brother?" Morgan confirms.

"Hell, Morgan, I had a brother once. You…you are closer to me than he ever was. I don't even know what happened to him and I'm not sure I care. But you…I'm losing you and it's tearing me up inside. I've already lost Emily. I lost her long ago. I don't want to lose you, too, but I will if we don't get this out in the open." He takes a deep breath. "I let Garcia go with you not because of their friend but because I knew they wouldn't come back. I could have sent a medic with you to deal with the after effects of Hankel's torture. Shit, we've seen it enough times. I knew they weren't coming back. And I knew that the real treasure coming out of this whole fucked up situation was the coalition of clans. Four of us are now bound together to try to bring the U.S. back together. Eventually we'll have to go out beyond the great D.C. area to do that. Maybe…maybe we start in western Pennsylvania."

Morgan slowly nods. "Maybe."

Hotch studies him a minute then chuckles. "She was a hell of a good liar. You, my friend, I've known too long. Wrong direction or wrong state?" he asks.

Morgan manages a smile. "Wrong direction."

"But you know where to go? And Emily did?"

"I do. And she did, too." He takes a deep breath and decides to trust the man he's known most of his life. "We crossed the bridge and she ran at Doyle's men. We had realized they had been ordered not to hurt her so she knew they wouldn't risk firing at us if she was between us and them. She gave us time to get onto the island and toss a couple flashbangs. We then ran for Reid and…and we never saw her again."

"I see," Hotch replies in monotone. "So, uh, what was the plan after that?"

"We cross the bridge and blow it to hell. Which we did. She'd wait 3 days, enough time to get the visitors to where they had boarded their horses, and then she would start to make her plans to escape." He turns away, not wanting Hotch to see the tears in his eyes. "The night she should have escaped is when…when Cyrus…" He can't finish.

"So…she could really…be one of the bodies…"

Morgan nods. The two men stand in silence, each thinking about the many bodies burned beyond recognition. They couldn't even be sure Foyet and Doyle were dead as that was just hearsay from some of the spies that lived and made it back to Fidelis. Hotch takes a deep breath.

"Take 4 men you trust, not 4 you're fine getting killed like last time," Morgan chuckles, "and go after her. Take this to her."

Hotch hands over a small metal box. Morgan takes it and runs his finger over the lettering.

"Chewing tobacco?"

"Just to keep what's inside safe. There's a Fidelis pin and…and a letter from me." Hotch stares at the ground. "I raised her as my daughter, Derek. I raised her and made her a killer. Then I tossed her away like trash to be raped and abused. She has no reason to ever want to see me again but…" he takes a deep breath and lifts his eyes to stare into Morgan's, "…but I want her to know I still love her and hope some day she can forgive me and…and maybe come see me."

Morgan stares at his boss a second, then hands the box back. "It's eastern Pennsylvania. A town called East Alleghany. Go see her, Hotch. If she got away, that's where she is."

Hotch shakes his head. "I can't. I just…I can't…too much is going on."

"And I'm your second. I'll have Rossi at my side. _This_ is the right way to do this, Hotch. Take Gideon with you. He'll help you cut through the bullshit. I can set you up with the four best men I have. Go see her and say what you need to say to her. And, more important, look at what loving JJ Jareau has done for her. She was coming alive, Hotch, even as she marched to her death. If she made it, she's alive again in a way we can only dream about. Maybe making this trip will allow you to see that dream come true for both of us."

Hotch stares at the box in his hand. He watches as a tear falls onto the rusted metal. He uses his thumb to brush it away. He slowly starts to nod.

"I'll make it right with her, Derek."

"I know you will…Aaron."

Hotch slowly looks up and stares into Morgan's eyes. "Thank you for doing what I didn't have the guts to do."

Morgan nods. "Thanks for knowing I would do it."

He extends his hand. Hotch takes and gives it a firm shake. As one they move together and exchange a hug. As it ends Morgan smiles.

"I'll keep your chair warm for you."

"Thank you. I also…can you…watch over Hailey and Jack?"

Morgan nods. "It will be my honor."

Hotch nods and heads to his residence hall to let his wife and son know about the journey he will be taking and to prepare orders of rule for Rossi and Morgan in his absence.

* * *

"NOW? You're going after her NOW?!" David Rossi exclaims in frustration.

"Yes," Hotch answers simply.

Rossi paces back and forth not even sure where to begin. He runs his hands through his hair and takes a deep breath.

"Hotch, we've just sent our brightest minds, people we have hidden and protected for YEARS off to Picard in hopes this coalition will get things up and running. If you go now people will start to think that you're dissolving Fidelis. You _can't_ go! Not now!"

"Then when, Dave? Once Picard is running the minds move to Straus. Do I go then? Or are you going to be giving me the same bullshit song and dance you are now? Maybe when they get to Gibbs? Or maybe after they get us going. Sure, I'll wait 5 years. Ten years. Twenty years. And then you'll point out I'm too damn old to go. I have to go now, Dave. There is no time to lose!"

"But, Hotch, people with think- -"

"SHE THINKS I KILLED HER!" Hotch screams, his face red with fury.

Rossi's mouth clamps shut in shock. Hotch doesn't lose his cool. Ever.

"She thinks I sent her off to die for…for my own fucking ego. She didn't avenge Foyet so I handed her over to the man that once swore he would make her beg for death. I told her I'd negotiate for her release." He turns away so Rossi doesn't see the tears. "My last words to her were a lie, Dave. She knew I couldn't do it. She knew…she knew and still she went. You heard what he did to her, Dave. He did that because…because I let him. SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER!"

He picks up a small statue and throws it across the room, watching it shatter against the wall. Rossi jumps at the violent act. He had known the guilt was boiling up but he had not realized it was boiling over.

"I…I'm sorry, Aaron," he says quietly. "I didn't realize…I'm sorry."

"You said that already," Hotch grunts.

"I know. I guess I should have seen how this had affected you. I am so sorry I didn't. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to help Morgan. People know he's my second but that doesn't mean they won't try to usurp his power. It happened to me when I took over from Gideon so it will happen again to Morgan even though this is temporary."

Rossi nods. "Done."

"Good. And make sure no one messes with my wife and son. They need to be treated with the same respect as they are when I am here."

"They will be. You have my word we won't stand for them to be harassed or treated badly."

Hotch nods. "Thank you." He goes back over to his bed and continues to fill his backpack. "There's a good chance I won't return. I could get killed or…or maybe I will be like Gideon and find a peace out there I can't give up. If I'm not back in a year, the clan is Morgan's."

"Got it. But you'll be back. You won't give up your wife and son."

"I could send for them," Hotch points out.

Rossi chuckles. "If you decide to leave permanently you will come back for them. You won't just send for them."

Hotch smiles. "Maybe not." He takes a deep breath. "Am I doing the right thing, Dave?"

"Yes. If you don't you'll never forgive yourself. She's not coming back with you, Hotch. She's staying with her lover."

"I know. I am a fucking ass for what I did to her but I never stopped loving her. I swore I'd protect her and I failed her but I never stopped loving her."

Rossi walks over and pats him on the shoulder. "Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown. It's hell on the heart that wears it, too."

Hotch nods. "Yeah." He takes a deep breath. "You're right, she's not coming back. But at least she'll know she can."

Rossi nods and goes out to start to work on the orders Hotch will need to sign to turn over Fidelis to Morgan in the interim and, should the worst happen, permanently.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex glances up at the clock on the wall. "Uh, Emily? Class is letting out in about 5 minutes."

Emily looks up in surprise. She had been so lost in the books she had lost track of time. Some titles she remembered reading as a child. Others she recalled were in the embassy library in London but she had not gotten to read them. She has two set aside as homework. Of course, she also planned to make love to her fiancé that night so it could be a while before she finishes the books.

"Damn. Uh, I'll take these two with me and leave the rest here in the box. I'll finish them tomorrow. I guess I'll be here after I drop Declan and Henry off at school."

"Sounds good. See you then."

Emily straightens up her work area and grabs her books for the night. Heading out she takes a second to get her bearings and unerringly makes her way to the schoolhouse. As she arrives a bell starts to ring. She drops her books and her hands grip her guns. What was the alarm for? Her eyes dart around but no one seems concerned. A few seconds later the first kids start to spill out of the school doors. A woman waves nervously at Emily.

"The bell tells them it's time for school to end. It's not a warning bell."

Emily slowly relaxes. She lets her hands fall to her sides then stoops and picks up her books.

"Uh, thanks. Sorry about that. Still learning things."

"No problem. You're JJ's friend, right?"

Emily nods. "Yes, ma'am."

"She's a real sweet woman. Tough as nails but sweet. I hope you make her happy."

Emily manages a smile. "I plan to devote my life to that very thing."

As the exodus of kids trickles down Emily heads inside to meet with Declan and his teachers. From the door of their classroom she watches as Henry shows Declan some of the things he obviously hadn't gotten a chance to use that day. She smiles as she sees the excitement in the eyes of her son. Jackie sees her first and walks over to her.

"Emily, he did so well today," she says.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. We sat him between Henry and Sam. They helped Declan anytime he needed it. I'd say the Three Amigos are now the Four Amigos. Those four had a great time at recess and have become fast friends."

Emily sighs in relief. "I'm so glad. He doesn't understand friends. He never had them. I want him to…to have…just so much more than I did."

Jackie pats Emily's arm. "That is every parent's wish, Emily. Come on in and let him tell you what he thinks of school."

Emily nods and follows Jackie on into the room. She grins as she hears Henry explaining what a radio is to Declan.

"And it makes noise and stuff but only if there's enough 'lectric'ty and that's what Uncle Spencer is working on."

"Cool," Declan replies with a smile.

"Hey, kid," Emily calls out.

Declan spins around, smiling ear to ear. He runs to Emily and she lifts him up into a hug.

"Hi, Mommy! I had so much fun today! I learned stuff and coloured a picture and readed to the class and even learned more numbers and stuff!" he tells her excitedly.

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "That's great, Declan. So can I guess you want to come back tomorrow?"

He nods. "Yeah! And Mrs. Moretti and Ms. Caminolo said I did really, really good and they are really nice, too." He leans close and whispers. "But you can't talk when they talk or you get in trouble."

"You do?"

He nods. "One girl named Catherine had to sit in the corner. I don't want to do that."

Emily whispers back to him. "Then keep quiet, okay? And do what they say."

"I will, Mommy. Promise."

She hugs him tightly. "I believe you, kid. I am so glad you are enjoying school so far. I love you, Declan."

"I love you, too, Mommy." He looks at the books she had placed on a desk. "What are those?"

"Those are my homework. I got a job at a library today."

"A library? What's that?"

"It's a place with lots and lots of books."

Declan's eyes widen. "I love books! Can I go with you?"

"Well, maybe when you don't have class you can, okay?"

"Okay."

Emily sets him down and ruffles the hair on Henry's head. "Thanks for showing Declan the ropes today, Henry."

He puts his arm around Declan's shoulder. "No problem, Emily. He's my best friend and best friends do that for each other."

"They sure do. So, you two ready to go home?" The boys nod. Emily looks at the teachers. "Thank you for everything."

"Our pleasure, Emily," Sylvia answers. "See you boys tomorrow."

Declan surprises the adults by running over and giving both women a hug. He then waves shyly and takes Emily's hand. Emily picks up her books and nods a goodbye to the teachers and leaves.

* * *

"I've been WHAT?!" JJ hollers at her captain.

Blanchet groans. "Not my decision, JJ. Came down as an edict from the council."

"BULLSHIT! It came down as a punishment from my father! Since when does the council have a say in police duties?"

He refuses to make eye contact as he answers. "They feel that there will be better cohesion in the units if assignments are changed up on a regular basis."

JJ raises an eyebrow. "That's already done. But one of the perks of being a higher ranking cop is getting out of the miner's district. I've done my time in that hell and down in the Red Light." She taps his desk to stress her next point. "I earned my stripes, Captain. I earned my way to the trade district. Switch me to nights if you must but don't fucking send me to the miner's district again. I don't deserve that."

"Jareau, it's done," he says in resignation.

She stares at him, shaking her head. "I used to think you had balls, sir. I used to think you were the one man in East Allegheny that cared more about his people than he did about Ezekiel Jareau. My father has turned into a fucking dictator because people like you just bend over when he says to. Do you enjoy getting your ass fucked by my father, Captain?"

Blanchet leaps up. "THAT'S ENOUGH! You're off two days then you start your night rotation. Get over it, Jareau! Suck it up and deal for a month. Get the fuck out!"

JJ glares at the man then turns and storms out of the office. She slams open the door to the building and nearly barrels into her father. The Jareau's stand glaring at each other.

"You won't break me, Father. I love her and you can fuck me over at my job but you won't make me give her up."

He grunts out a laugh. "You say that now. Come see me after a few weeks of fighting off the advances of drunken miners who could care less about your badge. Come tell me that after the first time you have to break up a fight and get your assed kicked instead."

She slowly shakes her head. "Are you even listening to yourself? Your wishing your last surviving child gets their ass kicked, maybe gets killed, just so you can get your way? Really? You can try to break me but you won't. All you will do is drive me away."

She starts to step around him but he grabs her arm in an iron grip.

"Get rid of her, Jenny. Arrest her, run her out of town, kill her. I don't care how you do it but get rid of her."

Her eyes laser into his. "Go to Hell. I don't care how you do it, just go," she paraphrases him.

She yanks her arm away and goes to get her horse and head home. Her face is so red she can feel it burning. She loves Emily and nothing her father can say or do will change that.

Zeke watches her go. She would change her mind. He'd make sure of it. He turns from the police station. Obviously his first volley had been a success. His daughter was angry and he knew the buttons to keep pushing to keep her angry. Eventually she will start to blame the monster in disguise. And then he will have won.

He smiles cruelly and goes off to arrange a special welcome for JJ when she gets to her first night in the miner's district.

* * *

When JJ arrives at her house she takes a little longer than usual to loosen Blazer's girth and check his water trough. She needs the time to compose herself before going in to see her family. Her _real_ family. She talks out her emotions as she sees to her mount.

"I'm done with him, Blazer. I'll never be the daughter he wants and I'm tired of trying and failing. I have Henry and Emily and Declan. Not to mention Penny and Spence. Maybe Mom if she can get out from under Dad's thumb. They are all the family I need. Maybe…maybe if Roz was here he'd…who am I kidding? He'd still be an ass. He always was. I was never what he wanted. He probably wishes I had died instead of Roz."

"I'm glad you didn't."

JJ spins around and sees Emily standing a few feet away. JJ wipes at the tears on her cheeks.

"Hi."

"Hi. Garcia saw you out here and told me to come tell you soup is on and bread is nearly done."

"Oh."

Emily shoves her hands in her pockets, nervous about the look on JJ's face. "Um, I, uh, guess you had a run in with your Dad. My first instinct is to hunt him down and beat him to a pulp but I think that is probably the wrong tactic, right?"

JJ manages a smile. "Right. But the right tactic would be to pull me into a hug, kiss me and tell me you'll love me forever."

Emily smiles and steps up to the sad blonde. She pulls her into a hug and kisses with all the emotion she can muster. When it ends she stares into oceans of blue.

"I love you, Jennifer Jareau. Now and forever."

JJ grins. "Well done. You're learning well."

Emily shrugs, smirking. "I try. Plan to tell me about what this is all about later?"

JJ nods. "Yes. Later. First I want to hear about Declan's first day of school."

Emily turns towards the house and puts her arm around JJ's shoulder. "And I can tell you about my job, too."

JJ stops and looks at her in surprise. "Your job? Really?"

Emily nods happily. "Really. Garcia found the perfect place for me to help this community and, in all honesty, rediscover myself again. I'm helping her friend Alex at the library."

JJ grins. "The place with the books?"

Emily laughs. "Yes, Jen, the place with the books." JJ blushes. "I even brought 2 home with me to get an idea of where they should be shelved. So, if you don't have a better way of keeping my attention I will be able to keep myself entertained."

JJ smiles and pulls her into a kiss. Her tongue strokes Emily's lips then forces its way into the taller woman's mouth. Emily moans. JJ breaks off the kiss.

"Yeah, I bet I can think of a way to keep you entertained," the blonde says and heads on into the house, leaving Emily behind to try to settle her now raging hormones.

Emily starts into the house but years spent waiting for attack teach you an awareness that doesn't go away quickly. She senses the scrutiny and slowly turns, taking in every shape and shadow in eyesight. Finally her eyes stray back to an alleyway about two houses down and across the street. She lifts a hand to the gun on her hip and glares into the darkness, letting the figure know she knows they are there.

"Son of a bitch," the man mutters and hurries away.

Emily waits until the scurry of footsteps fades before going into the house. She didn't know who was watching her…but she can bet she knows who sent them.

"We'll be talking soon, Jareau. _Very_ soon."

She goes on in to enjoy dinner with her new family. As she gets inside she hears Henry gushing about Declan and it warms her heart.

"And the teachers said him is real smart and could maybe even help me with reading and stuff for extra credit!"

"That's great, Henry," JJ replies. She smiles at Declan. "Did you have fun, Dec?"

He nods. "I got to paint a picture. I never did that before. And my new friend Sam said I did real good."

"That's great, Declan. So I guess you're going back tomorrow?" JJ asks.

Declan nods. "Yeah. Mommy said she'd take me and pick me up and if I don't like it she won't make me stay but I think I'm really going to like it!"

JJ is shocked by the change in the young boy. He is exuberant and his eyes light up as he talks about school and meeting new people. Just one day and he's already starting to feel safer. Kids are amazing. She reaches over and squeezes his hand.

"I am so very happy for you, Declan. If you need any help with schoolwork please let me know and I'll do what I can, okay?"

"Okay, Jennifer. Thank you."

Emily ruffles his hair. "He's a smart kid, Jen. He and Henry will be teaching us a thing or two before we know it."

The blonde boys both smile proudly at the praise. As the family eats dinner, Emily watches JJ slowly settle. Yes, they will still have to have a talk later but for now the blue eyes are sparkling and that's all that matters to Emily.

* * *

A few hours later JJ takes the book out of Emily's hands and sits down in her lap.

"Hey, I was reading that," Emily teases.

JJ looks at the book. "How? There are no pictures?" she teases back.

Emily laughs and kisses the blonde. "You're lucky I love you after that remark."

"Not the only reason I'm lucky," JJ replies and cuddles in to Emily's arms, laying her head upon a strong shoulder.

Emily runs her hand up and down JJ's arm. "So, ready to talk about it?"

"Can't really avoid it considering what's happening." She takes a deep breath. "My father has interfered with my job. I'm being switched to night patrol in the miner's district."

Emily lifts an eyebrow. "Nights suck since I'll be working days. And can I assume the miner's district is not exactly a promotion?"

"To say the least. Rookie officers are sent there. If they survive a couple months down there then we know they can handle anything. Nights are the worst."

"So why the fuck did your captain agree to it?"

JJ stands and starts to pace. "When I was a kid this town was a lawless shit hole. Gangs ruled and if you crossed the wrong person you were dead and no one would care. You were just another body for the pit." She takes a deep breath. "When I was 4 my father was leader of the gang my family was attached to. He came up with an idea for a council of gang leaders. By working together they could maximize goods and services here in Allegheny and give us more to bargain with when outsiders came to trade. And it worked," she punctuates with a shrug. "For some damn reason it worked. Gradually my father gained more and more power. It was so subtle I don't think many people noticed until suddenly to cross Ezekiel Jareau meant death or banishment."

"Son of a bitch," Emily mutters.

"Yeah. Little did I know that some of the deals he made included…included my sister and me."

Emily stiffens. "He let men rape you!?"

"NO! God, no! He arranged dates, friendships, probably even our marriages several times over. Our lives were structured and it took us a long time to figure it out. Roz fell in love with a boy at school and Dad flipped. For whatever reason, my mother stood up for us. Told him we could love who we want and he needed to stop using us as bargaining chips. But when I told my parents about my first girlfriend he lost it again. No daughter of Zeke Jareau was going to be a dyke, he said. Ordered me to get with a man for appearances sake and just keep a woman on the side for fun."

"Oh, for fuck's sake."

"Yep." JJ sighs. "Sick thing is…I tried that." She glances towards the stairs. "Of course if I hadn't I wouldn't have Henry so I have no regrets. Will's parents didn't want a gay son any more than my parents wanted a gay daughter. We made it work almost a year. After that we were just friends committed to raising Henry together. Even shared a house until…he…well, I lost him in a skirmish a little over a year ago. When I got back from D.C. I couldn't go back to that house. I moved in with my parents for a bit but they were so set on finding me a man to marry I moved in with Penny and Spence." She runs her hands through her hair. "Shit, kind of got off track. Anyway, putting me down in the miner's district on night patrol is Father's way of telling me to lose you and start being the child he wants or…or as far as he's concerned…I can just die."

Emily stands and takes two steps towards her fiancé. "Fuck that! No one will hurt you, Jennifer. No one! I'll follow you down there and- -"

"NO! Emily, that's probably what's he's hoping for. If you get in a fight down there I will have to arrest you. Or someone will. And he'll either find a way to kill you in jail or sentence you to death. I can handle the district for a couple of tours. I can't handle losing you."

Emily studies the determined woman in front of her. Her mind battles with itself as one side sees JJ is right and the other says protect JJ no matter what. Emily takes a deep breath.

"Okay. For now. But if he sets you up for something worse than that I'll be having a talk with him."

"Emily…"

"Don't tell me not to. I won't watch him hurt you physically and mentally. You have fond memories of your childhood with him. I won't have him poison your adulthood."

JJ pulls her into a kiss. "Thank you for loving me the way you do. But I don't want you to die for me."

"Who says I would be the one that ends up dead?" Emily asks seriously.

JJ stares into coal black eyes and sees the truth: Emily would kill Zeke Jareau and he'd never even see her coming until too late. She slowly shakes her head.

"Don't, Emily. Don't kill him. Ever. It will be used against you and you'll die, too. I won't lose you both, Emily. I can't."

Emily pulls her into a hug. Both ladies notice Emily refuses to promise to leave Jareau alone. JJ steps out of the embrace and takes Emily by the hand. She leads her upstairs so they can spend the night reaffirming their love for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch looks up as he ears angry voices approaching his office. He stands as his door is thrown open and Jethro Gibbs storms in. The gray-haired man levels a finger at the head of Fidelis.

"You go _anywhere_ and this coalition is done!"

Hotch stiffens. "Excuse me?"

Gibbs leans on Hotch's desk, his blue eyes boring into Hotch's brown. "I agreed to this coalition with you, Straus and Picard even though my top advisors were against it. Straus convinced me all the leaders were on board fully and completely. Then I hear you're putting that hard-headed fuck Morgan in charge and leaving town. Makes me wonder if this whole thing is a fucking set up! So I'm telling you here and now: you leave, we're out!"

Hotch looks beyond Gibbs to Rossi and Morgan. "Give us a minute." Rossi slowly holsters his gun and nods. Morgan waits a second longer. "Morgan, go," Hotch insists.

Morgan reluctantly follows Rossi out of the office, closing the door behind him as he leaves. Hotch turns back to Gibbs.

"You knew Emily Prentiss?"

"Your adjudicator? Word has it Doyle killed her."

"Actually, her body wasn't seen in the room where Doyle kept her. Only his and Foyet's were in there. Foyet killed Doyle then Liam killed Foyet. Liam was killed when he tried to resist Cyrus. No other bodies were seen up in that room and Doyle never let her out of there." Hotch sits down. "If she wasn't there she made her escape."

"Or Foyet had given her to a couple of his men," Gibbs points out.

Hotch shakes his head. "Cyrus was his number 1. He or one of his closest followers would have been…" Hotch has to clear his throat at the thought. "…given Emily."

Gibbs studies his counterpart. He had seen the flicker of guilt and fear in the man's eyes. Gibbs' own eyes narrow.

"Just who the hell was Prentiss to you?"

"My daughter," Hotch whispers, his voice laced with guilt.

"So…so you gave your own daughter over to Doyle? Why?"

"Why doesn't matter. What matters is I did it and…and until I know for sure whether she is alive or dead I may never sleep again. I have an idea where she might go if she managed to get away. I want to find her. Or try to. Or…I just need to try."

Gibbs slowly drops down into the chair in front of Hotch's desk. He runs a hand through his hair.

"I understand now. But my position stands: you leave and I'm done. I won't be an ally with someone I don't trust and I _don't_ trust Morgan," Gibbs says without anger, his sky blue eyes softening.

"Son of a bitch," Hotch mutters.

"He killed Dinozzo over words, Hotchner. Just words. I can't forget that."

Hotch stands and walks over to the bar. He pours two glasses of rotgut whiskey and brings them back to the desk. He offers one to Gibbs who takes it. Hotch sits down as he considers his options. The two men sit in silence as they sip their drinks. Hotch gets up again and looks out the window at Arlington. He was planning to leave that night.

"If I send Morgan to look for her and he finds her…will you let me go then?"

"Let you?" Gibbs asks curiously.

Hotch turns back to him. "I want this coalition to work. I'm tired of living like a fucking rat. I'm tired of…of remembering the past and feeling like it's hopeless to strive to make the world a better place. I want…want…" he sighs. "I want to be able to look at my son and know I did everything I could for him and for his sister. I want to look at the people that rely on me for protection and know I'm doing more than just finding scraps for them. If me letting Morgan go in my place keeps this coalition alive then that's what I'll do. But I want you to promise me that if I find out Emily is alive and she isn't coming back…that you will not stand in my way if I go see her."

Gibbs studies the man in front of him. He's always been a good judge of character and can always tell when he's being lied to. Hotch isn't lying. Gibbs knocks back the rest of his drink and stands.

"If he can show us proof she's alive I'll tolerate Morgan leading Fidelis while you go see her." He pauses a moment. "You sent her to Doyle. Ever thought she won't want to see you?"

Hotch nods. "Yes. That's her right and I'll respect her if Morgan comes back with that message."

"Okay then we have a deal."

Gibbs turns to go. He is halfway to the door when Hotch calls out to him.

"Why?" Gibbs stops but doesn't turn back. "Why are you conceding anything after being so angry about Morgan leading Fidelis?" Hotch asks suspiciously.

Gibbs takes a deep breath and turns back. "Because unlike you, I know my wife and daughter aren't somewhere else just waiting for me to find them."

Hotch sees the sadness in the azure eyes. He swallows and nods. What could he say to that? Gibbs turns and walks out of Hotch's office. He has barely cleared the door before Rossi and Morgan walk in.

"Our guest is being escorted out," Rossi says. "Say the word and he doesn't make it home."

Hotch manages a smile at Rossi's protectiveness. "He's fine, Old Man." He takes a deep breath. "Morgan, get packed. I need you to go after Emily."

"What? Me? Why?"

Hotch explains to his lieutenant and his advisor the agreement he had made with Gibbs. When it ends Morgan shakes his head.

"That's not right, Hotch. Doesn't he understand you need the peace of mind this journey will bring you?"

"He knows. He doesn't care at the moment. He is farthest from Picard, putting him farthest from the scientists and engineers he has added to the coalition. He'd be the last to know if we are screwing him over so he's a little more tense about everything. If this keeps progress moving forward so be it."

Morgan shakes his head sorrowfully. "This isn't right, Hotch. How long will it take me to find her and get word to you? Can you really handle the wait?"

Hotch shrugs. "Maybe it's my penance, Morgan. I sent her to be tortured, raped, and killed. Maybe…maybe I don't deserve to know."

Morgan steps closer. "She knew why you did it, Hotch. And she knew you sent her there as a soldier, not as your daughter. You sent her to prevent a war. She _got _ that. And if she had wanted to, she could have gotten away with us. She did her duty to us, to Fidelis and, most importantly, to you. She said her loyalty to you and Fidelis never wavered. Her love for you didn't, either. Going to Doyle was, in her mind, just the job."

"Doesn't matter, Morgan. In my mind, I don't deserve her but I at least owe it to her to let her know I regret what I did and…and to…shit I don't even know if I have a right to say this but I love her. I am so proud of her for getting the hell out of here and finding a reason to live."

Rossi smiles. "Then let's hope Morgan's journey is faster than we think it will be."

"You're sure about this?" Morgan asks once more.

Hotch nods. "I am." He opens the bottom drawer of his desk and pulls something out. "Give this to her. It's was to be part of my apology to her."

Morgan takes the small box and nods. "I'll make sure she knows it's from you. Mind if I ask what it is?"

Hotch shrugs. "Open it."

Morgan pulls the lid off and looks in. He frowns and pulls out the little clay bowl. "What is this?"

"School project. After she recovered from the shooting I got her enrolled in school on base. They had kids use clay to make gifts for their parents. She made me an ashtray," he says with a wistful smile.

Morgan raises an eyebrow. "You used to smoke?"

Hotch chuckles. "Nope. Never. Look at the bottom."

Morgan turns it over and smiles as he reads the inscription. "For my new Daddy. Love you, Em."

"She ran out of room for her whole name," Hotch explains. He shrugs. "Until then I had been planning to find a new home for her. She deserved more than a soldier who was starting to doubt what he was fighting for. Wasn't too much longer after that when Gideon pointed out to us that there was no government, no United States, nothing but ourselves to count on and fight for."

"And so she was with you forever," Morgan concludes.

Hotch nods. "Yes. Sometimes I think I kept her more for me than for her. She would have been better off if I had sent her out into the country rather than keeping her here in the Capital area. I was selfish."

Morgan shakes his head. "No, Hotch, you were a father. I'll make sure she gets this."

"Thanks. Now, go get packed. How soon can you leave?"

"I'll need time to get my guys in line. Maybe tomorrow night at the earliest. Two days from now if they need more time."

Hotch nods. "Whatever you need you have. See if Grissom will send up one of his guys to help run your territory and Emily's. Maybe that guy Stokes."

Morgan nods. "Will do." He stands and offers his hand to Hotch. "I'll be back as soon as I can with word."

"I know." Hotch shakes his hand. "Thanks, Derek."

"It's my honor…Aaron."

Morgan nods to Rossi and leaves. Rossi sits down and stares at Hotch.

"When you need to lose your shit I'll be here for you."

Hotch nods. "I know. It means a lot to me."

Hotch stands and goes once more to the window to stare out at the people who had put their fates in his hands.

* * *

Morgan extends his hand to Rossi. The older man shakes it, sadness in his eyes.

"Morgan…Derek, Aaron had planned to be here but, well, he just…"

Morgan nods. "I get it. Guilt is a terrible master. Tell him I will not rest until I know for sure what happened to her."

"What are your plans?"

"First thing is to go check the ruins once more. I know we've been through them but I just want one more look. Then I'll head north along the path JJ told her to take. Maybe someone along the way saw her. Then I'll just stay on the road to Alleghany depending on what I find out."

Rossi nods. "Sounds like a solid plan. And to help you on your way I have a gift for you." He hands Morgan a piece of paper. "At the edge of Riker's territory is a guy named Franks."

Morgan smiles. "Yeah, I met him helping them get away."

Rossi grins. "Good then he'll know you. I've paid him to have a good horse and saddle waiting for you."

Morgan raises an eyebrow. "A…a horse?"

"Yes. Will make your journey easier."

"A horse," Morgan repeats nervously.

Rossi starts to chuckle. "Don't tell me big, bad Derek Morgan is scared of horses."

"Not scared just…wary of putting my ass on something that can think for itself," Morgan explains. "But if it will get me to Emily sooner and put Hotch's mind at ease sooner then a horse it is. Thanks, Dave."

"No problem. Just…come back soon with word, eh?"

Morgan nods. "I'll do my best."

The two men share another handshake then Morgan and turns to start his journey north. Traveling alone, Morgan makes use of shortcuts and travels faster than he had when JJ and Garcia had been with him. By nightfall he is at the rope bridge that had been erected to get rescuers out to Doyle's former island. He stares at it, his mind seeing the bridge blowing up and trapping his best friend. He sighs.

"Emily, your ass better not be in that crap," he mutters as his eyes scan over the ruins he can see.

Once he is sure he is alone, he starts across the bridge. Unlike the stable one he and his partners had used to infiltrate, this one sways in the breeze with each step he takes. He briefly considers turning back but can't do it. He has to know; he has to see for himself.

As he steps onto solid ground he sighs in relief. "That fucking sucked," he mumbles.

A sense of foreboding permeates the island. He pulls his gun and steps carefully, quietly making sure to miss as much rubble as he can. He gets near the remnants of the castle that had been there and walks around until he finds a window he can use to get into a room with less debris in it than others. If he can find intact stairs maybe he can make it to the top of the tower that seems to be the only thing undamaged. He is midway across the floor when he hears a shuffling sound.

"That's no animal," he whispers to himself.

Technically this place belonged to Cyrus now though there had been no sign of him or his people here since the explosion. Morgan slowly moves towards the sound. He hears it once more and pauses long enough to zero in on exactly where it came from. He stalks towards the sound and hears more movement just around the corner in the next room. He takes a deep breath and spins into the room, gun at the ready.

"FREEZE!"

A woman screams and throws her hands into the air, petrified. She starts to shake and cry.

"DON'T HURT ME! I HAD NO WHERE TO GO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Morgan lowers the gun just a little. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The woman swallows, still shaking. "I…I worked for Doyle. I hid when…when things got bad."

"Why didn't anyone find you when we were searching the ruins?" Morgan demands.

"I know this island well. There's a small cave near the water's edge towards the middle of the river. I hid in there and put a bunch of scrub in front of it to conceal it," she answers.

"Why?"

"I didn't know who was here! I didn't know if it was Cyrus and his men returning or someone even worse. For all I know you're here to take me to him!" she accuses.

Morgan sees no signs of deception in the woman. He sighs and holsters his gun. "I'm with Fidelis. My name is Morgan and I'm looking for…for a friend. Or signs of her or…or something to tell me where she is."

"She was with Doyle?"

"She was a prisoner. Her name was…is Emily Prentiss."

The woman's eyes get wide. "Emily! I knew her! She was so strong; so brave."

Morgan steps closer to her. "What happened to her?"

The woman sighs. "I am not 100% sure. My name is Louise and…I helped her escape."

* * *

"Staring out the window won't get him back here sooner," Rossi says matter-of-factly.

Hotch sighs. "I know." He thinks a second. "Think he made it there tonight?"

Rossi grins. "Unless something made him detour then yes, he made it tonight."

Hotch stares out the window, mindlessly counting the fires he sees burning in the distance; marks of his people cooking and keeping warm this spring night. He finally turns away and starts towards the door.

"Time to go spend time with Jack and Hailey."

"She doing better?"

Hotch manages a small smile. "Yes, she is. She's slowly coming back to me and Jack."

Rossi smiles. "That's great, Aaron."

The two walk towards Hotch's quarters. Rossi bids him goodnight and continues on to his sector. Hotch nods to the two men guarding his domicile then goes inside.

"DADDY!" Jack yells exuberantly.

Hotch can't help but smile and scoop his son up into a big hug. "Hey, big guy. You have a good day?"

"Yeah! Me and Mommy readed stories and drawed pictures."

"You did? You'll have to show me."

"Okay."

Hotch looks farther into the room and sees Hailey standing nearby, a soft smile on her face. He grins at her.

"Hi."

"Hi. Tough day?" she asks.

"Had worse. But no need to worry about that. I'm home with you and Jack. Forget work, forget all the other stuff. I want to see the pictures you two drew."

Hailey's smile broadens. "Right over here."

Hotch smiles and follows her as Jack starts to tell him all about what they had done. He sets Jack on the floor so the little boy can gather up all his pictures. Hailey looks at her spouse.

"Morgan get off okay?"

Hotch nods. "Yes."

She places a tentative hand on his arm. "I'll pray she is okay."

Hotch studies her in surprise. "You will?"

"She's your daughter, Aaron. Of course I will."

He shakes his head. "No, not about her…about…praying. I didn't know you prayed."

Hailey shrugs. "I didn't. Not until…he had me. Then I just had to believe in something to get me through. And it worked so, well, I decided to keep it up. Maybe it's foolish but it makes me feel better when I pray. It makes me feel like someone is looking over me and you and Jack in a way soldiers can't; that more than just guns are out there to protect us."

Hotch pulls her into a hug, thankful when he doesn't feel her flinch. "Then keep praying. Keep doing whatever you want to do to feel safe." He eases back and stares into her eyes. "I love you, Hailey. So very, very much."

She smiles. "I love you, too."

The two share a kiss that is interrupted by Jack, who is ready to show his daddy his pictures.

* * *

Morgan's eyes widen. "Escape? She got away? You're sure?" he presses.

"I know she got onto the river. I…I don't know more." She takes a deep breath and sighs sadly. "But I showed her how to follow the currents south and land close to your strongholds. If she didn't make it…"

Her voice breaks off as tears well in her eyes. She turns away from Morgan and hurries away from him. He takes a couple steps after her, confused by her sorrow over a stranger.

"Wait! She wouldn't have gone back to Fidelis! There are…were issues that prevented that. She'd have tried to make her way north. Could she have done that?"

Louise slowly turns and stares at him. "North? Um, I guess. She'd have either had to fight the current or just wait until it hit land to start back north," she concludes.

"She'd have fought the current. And she'd have won," he says confidently.

"Really? You think…you think she'd have made it?" She drops into a chair, overcome with relief. "She'd have made it…" she says wistfully.

Morgan studies her a moment. "No offense but why do you care so much that she made it? What was Emily to you?"

The woman studies her hand. "Your friend was nothing but a vessel for me. She was so strong, so brave. I knew if I could help her heal some and then get away she could…could save my son."

Morgan is even more shocked by this thought. "Son? You sent your kid with her?"

"I knew it was only a matter of time before Doyle and Foyet had a showdown. I made her swear to me that if I helped her get away she would do me a favor. She didn't know until too late the favor was saving Declan." She runs her hands through her hair. "He wasn't really my son. But I raised him and loved him as if he was. He was a sweet, gentle boy and his father was trying hard to change that! But I did my best to counteract all he was doing to that poor child."

Morgan runs a hand over his stubbly dome. "Wait a second…" he mutters as a realization hits him. "The kid was Doyle's?"

"Yes. The mother tried to run away with the boy. Doyle killed her and made me raise Declan. My family was given perks for my service to Doyle."

"So you killed Doyle?"

She shakes her head. "No. She killed him. Set it up to make it look like Foyet had done it. Liam killed Foyet. Cyrus just waited, biding his time. He'd turned Foyet's men and he'd turned some of Doyle's. As soon as both men were dead he took over. Anyone remaining loyal to those men were executed and left to the vultures. As soon as I saw Cyrus outside the room where Emily had been kept I knew what would be happening. I hid in the same cave I hid in when people came here later. Anytime someone comes I hide there."

"So you want to be here? Alone?"

Louise takes a deep breath and nods. "Being among people has never helped me any. I'm better off alone."

Morgan nods. "I can imagine it feels that way." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Fidelis pin. "But in case that changes, head south to Fidelis holdings. Use this pin to speak with either Hotch or Rossi. Tell them what you've told me about Emily. You're our ally now. No one will hurt you again if it's in my power to stop them. I swear that to you."

She reaches out and takes the pin. She places it in a pouch hanging on her belt. "Thank you. I may never use it but thank you."

"No, thank _you_ for saving my friend," he replies sincerely. He stands and moves to a hole in the partially standing wall that looks out over the river. "So she went across to the other side," he muses. "She'd have never seen Franks." He looks at Louise. "Any idea what's over that way?"

She shrugs. "Some is Picard's territory. But go too far north and who knows what you'll find."

Morgan nods. "That's what I'm thinking. Know of anywhere I can cross? A bridge or ferry or something?"

She nods. "Picard runs a ferry up that way somewhere. I'm sure you could trade for passage."

"Does it take horses?"

"You have a horse?"

Morgan chuckles. "Not yet. But one is waiting for me. I have a long journey ahead. One that I take with a lighter heart now that I know Emily's body wasn't lost in these ruins."

"Who is she to you?" Louise asks curiously.

Morgan takes a deep breath. "Lots of things. Some I didn't even realize until I thought I'd lost her. She's a friend, colleague, sister…former lover." He takes a deep breath. "Mother of my late son," he whispers as he reaches into his pocket for the vial containing the lock of hair from their child. "She was the one person that I could talk to, _really_ talk to when the shit was getting to be too much. I guess I took her for granted. I'll spend my life looking for her if that's what it takes."

"Then I hope you find her. And…if you do…can you tell her…tell her thank you for saving Declan. I think she was going to get rid of him as soon as she could but at least he'll have a chance at life so no hard feelings about that."

Morgan nods, knowing that's exactly what Emily would have done. "I'll tell her."

Morgan spends the night in the ruins with Louise. At first light he is on the road north to get his horse from Franks and to find a way to cross the river to see if he can find the trail of his best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

On Saturday Emily doesn't have to work and the kids don't have school so she is playing with them out in the yard. JJ sleeps so she will be rested for her tour in the miner's district that evening, a sore spot for both women. Emily does her best to hide her anger and fear as she plays tag with Henry and Declan.

"GOTCHA!" she hollers as she pretends to just barely manage to tag Declan.

The little boy cackles and starts to chase his mother and best friend around. Suddenly Henry stops and lets Declan catch up to him. He pulls him close and whispers in his ear. Declan's eyebrows lift.

"We can do that?" Henry nods excitedly. "Okay!" He pats Henry and Henry pats him back. They turn to Emily. "We're both it now, Mommy!"

"Get her!" Henry squeals.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Emily laughs as the boys start to chase her.

She manages to dodge them a couple times and even impresses them by leaping over the fence in one go, running down the walk a bit and vaulting back into the yard. Finally the boys get her cornered. Declan leaps at her and grabs her leg.

"GOTCHA!"

"Me, too!" Henry hollers as he gets her other leg.

"Then I'll get you BACK!" Emily states.

She lifts a boy up in each arm and starts to spin with them, making them squeal even more.

"LET GO OF MY GRANDSON!"

The laughter immediately dies as Emily sets the boys down. Ezekiel Jareau slams the gate open and stomps towards Emily. The boys cower behind the tall woman.

"Lay your hands on my grandson again and I'll see you in the ground," he threatens.

"We were playing tag. Henry is fine," she says with her jaw clenched.

"He looked terrified!"

"No, he looks terrified now because you're angry and screaming," Emily corrects. "Prior to your arrival we were laughing and having fun. So why don't you get the hell out of here and we can go back to having fun."

He gets in her face. "I'm not leaving my grandson with the bitch that kidnapped and raped his mother!"

Emily sees red at the accusations he is spewing. Luckily Garcia had heard Zeke arrive and has hurried out of the house. She quickly steps between the two who look like they are about to come to blows.

"Hey! Whoa! Easy now! Watch the words with kids around," she scolds lightly.

"Henry, get over here," Zeke orders.

Henry shakes his head fearfully and continues to hide behind Emily.

"Henry isn't going anywhere," Emily states.

"He is. He'll stay with me until his mother comes to her senses." He shoves a piece of paper at Emily. "This is a temporary custody order for him. Fight me on it and I'll see about rescuing your supposed son, too."

He knocks Emily out of the way and grabs Henry off the ground. He stomps towards the gate as Henry screams and cries for his mommy and Emily. Emily unfolds the piece of paper and reads the order.

"Garcia, who's this O'Neal that signed this bullshit order?"

Garcia groans. "One of Zeke's lackey's, basically. He's a judge but he does what Zeke wants first and what's right second."

"Figures. Can Jen fight this? And win?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

Emily sighs and shakes her head. "This is my fault. She's going to hate me."

"Stop, Em, this isn't your fault. Her father is losing his mind. I'll go tell Jayje and then she can go talk to her mother. Sandy can usually get through to Zeke."

Emily shakes her head. "I should tell her. I was supposed to be protecting Henry and instead I let her father steal him."

"And that's why I'm going to go talk to her. Your guilt will make this worse. Just…go read to Declan or something. I'll take care of this. I promise."

Emily runs a hand through her hair. "Right. Yeah. Sure. Okay." She turns to her son and lifts him up into a hug. "Come on, Dec. Let's go inside and…and read or something."

"Mommy, what's 'raped' mean?"

Emily squeezes her eyes shut as Garcia rubs a hand up the tall woman's back. "It's, uh…well…I'll explain when you're older."

"Just know your Mommy did not do that or anything bad to JJ, okay?" Garcia adds.

Declan just nods and tucks his head into the crook of Emily's neck. He is still scared that someone will take Emily away from him.

* * *

"Jayje? Jayje, honey, I need you to wake up a second." Garcia whispers as she jostles JJ's shoulder. But the sleeping blonde just grunts. Garcia hates what she is about to do but does it anyway. "Jayje, there's a problem with Henry."

JJ's eyes snap open and she sits up so quickly she nearly head butts her best friend.. "HENRY? What's happened?"

"JJ, calm down. He's not hurt but, well, your father took him." She hands over the order of custody. "He gave us this and took him."

JJ quickly reads over the order, her face getting visibly red even in the dim light in the room. "BULL - FUCKING - SHIT!"

She leaps up and starts to get dressed. Garcia bites her lip a second before continuing.  
"And when he came for Henry, he accused Emily of kidnapping and raping you in front of the boys. Henry was terrified and Declan is confused."

JJ shakes her head. "This is TOO much! I know he hates my life and maybe even me but this is just going too far."

She finishes dressing and grabs her gun belt off its hook. She is still strapping it on as she gets downstairs. She sees Emily reading to Declan. The brunette looks nervous as she looks up at the furious blonde.

"Jen…I…"

"Save it for later," JJ grumbles as she grabs her police jacket and hat before storming out of the house.

Declan looks at Emily. "Is she gonna make us go away?"

Emily kisses his forehead. "No, Declan, she won't make you go away. Promise," she vows. Then she thinks to herself. "_She may send me away but she won't take your home, son."_

* * *

JJ makes the walk to her parents house in record time. She storms up to the door and finds it locked. She pulls out her key and let's herself in. She can hear Henry crying for her in the kitchen. She walks right back there.

"Henry, come here, honey," she says.

He leaps off the stool he is on and races to her. She lifts him up into her arms, glaring at her father. Her mother stands off to the side looking like she hopes the floor will open up and swallow her.

"Too far, Father. You've gone too far this time. To steal my son and make such horrible accusations in front of him and Declan is…is…reprehensible! You disgust me!" JJ spits out at him.

"The boy is mine until- -"

"He is MINE! I was not notified of a custody hearing, I was not given time to counter the charges, I was not even given a copy OF the charges prior to the hearing. As such, that piece of paper is nothing more than toilet paper. There are laws even YOU have to follow, Father. Henry and I are going home. And tonight I will be swearing out a restraining order against you. You will not be welcome in my home or around my son without supervision that I approve of."

He gives her a wicked smile. "You really think someone would do that to me? Really?"

"Yes, I do. Not everyone is as enamored with you as you tend to believe. I will be leading the charge to change the ruling committees at the next election. Some of you are turning into the types of dictators that destroyed the world."

She spins on her heel and storms out of the house. Zeke watches her go, a snarl on his face.

"You'll regret that, Jennifer. YOU WILL REGRET GOING AGAINST ME IN ANY WAY!" he yells after her.

Sandy grabs his arm as the front door slams. "Zeke! No! Don't say that! Don't threaten our only child!"

He turns and backhands her. "Mind your place, woman."

She cowers as he leaves the room. She knows he is planning revenge and she is ashamed to realize she is too scared to do anything about it.

* * *

They are nearly home before Henry eases his hold on his mother's neck. "Mommy? Was Emily really bad to you?"

JJ stops walking and takes a deep breath. She sets him on the ground and kneels down in front of him.

"Do you remember when Aunt Penny and I went to find Uncle Spencer?" Henry nods. "We…we got in a bit of trouble. And if it wasn't for Emily we may not have made it back here. She saved us both and never, ever hurt me. I swear to you, Henry."

"I didn't think she did. Emily loves you."

JJ smiles, her eyes still sad. "Yes, she does. And I love her. But Grandpa doesn't like her very much so he said some bad things. Just forget about those things for now." She kisses his forehead. "Everything is going to be just fine, okay?"

He nods. "Okay, Mommy."

JJ stands and offers him her hand. They walk the rest of the way home at Henry's pace, giving JJ time to cool off so she can speak with Emily in a rational manner. She had seen the guilt in Emily's eyes but didn't want to deal with it until she had Henry back in the safety of their house.

As they walk her mind strays to the days after she had returned with Reid. Things had been so different at first. Her father had been so happy to have his only surviving child back he had almost been the man she could remember from her childhood; the man he was before power went to his head.

"_Where did that man go? When did I lose you, Daddy?_" she asks herself.

It hadn't taken long for JJ to realize that he had expected her to be so scared after her "little adventure" as he called it that she'd be more willing to adhere to his wishes. He had "suggested" she find a new job. Had introduced her to the "right men" for her, meaning men whose power and influence would be good to have in his own pocket. And when he started teaching Henry his "might means right" ways of thinking JJ had decided she had to get out of that house. She had told Garcia it was just about the blind dates her parents kept arranging but it was more than that. Jennifer Jareau will no longer be a cog in the political wheels Ezekiel Jareau is spinning.

And it is now apparent her father will go to any length necessary to bring her back into the fold.

But it won't work. She will live her life the way she wants. She will love who she wants. And she will marry who she wants.

_"I'm not one of the masses falling at your feet, Ezekiel. I'll be one of the ones saying it's time for a true democracy, not this dictatorship that you have created,"_ she vows in her mind.

* * *

When they get to their house, JJ and Henry head into the living room. Declan hops out of Emily's lap and runs to his best friend.

"Henry! You're back!"

Henry nods. "Yeah, Mommy came and gots me."

"Cool!"

JJ smiles and squats down. "Why don't you two go upstairs and clean up for dinner, okay?"

The boys nod and run upstairs. JJ turns to see Emily staring at the wall. The blonde gets up and walks over to her fiancé and takes the seat Declan had vacated. Emily looks surprised to see the beauty in her lap.

"Stop looking guilty, Emily. This isn't your fault. My father wants to control me; make me one of the masses that falls at his feet. I won't be the doormat he's made my mother." She gives Emily a kiss. "I'm not giving up on us and I'm not giving up on my life." She kisses her again. "I'm not giving up anything but I'm not going to just sit here and wait for the next attack, either."

Emily frowns. "What does that mean?"

"There has been unrest in town for a while. Those who rule are forgetting their promise to the people. Some who have openly questioned them have disappeared. Others have had their family threatened to silence them. I think it's time I start paying more attention to the whispers."

"You…you're going to help overthrow him."

JJ nods, her eyes steely. "Yes, I am."

Emily pulls her into a passionate kiss. When it breaks she stares into those resolute eyes. "Anything you need, my gun, my strength, my love, you have. Now and forever."

JJ smiles. "Thank you. It won't be easy. He'll fight me at every turn and use us against each other."

Emily nods. "I know. No matter what he says never doubt my love for you."

"Nor mine for you."

The two share another kiss then get up to go help Garcia get dinner ready before JJ starts her first tour back on nights in the miner's district since she was a rookie.

* * *

After JJ leaves that night, Garcia walks up to Emily and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"She's going to do something completely and utterly insane, isn't she?"

Emily lifts an eyebrow. "You mean more insane than traveling to the greater D.C. area in hopes of rescuing someone from an unknown enemy?"

Garcia nods. "Definitely more insane than that. She's going to take on her father, isn't she?"

Emily sighs. "Yes, she is."

"If she needs us we'll be there for her."

"I know. She knows, too. But she'll do her best to keep you and Reid out of it."

"Yep. Which of course means we'll be smack dab in the middle of it."

Emily chuckles. "Most likely. I swear to you, Penelope Garcia-Reid, I will protect you and your baby with everything I have in me if it's needed."

Garcia kisses her on the cheek. "You're so sweet."

"Not so fast. There is a cost for that protection," she says warningly.

"Oh? What?"

Emily turns and stares into Garcia's eyes. "If I'm killed…keep Declan safe. Give him this home and a family. Please?"

"Oh, Emster, you don't even have to ask. He's family, just like you."

Emily nods. "Thank you."

Garcia smiles. Emily goes upstairs to be near the boys as they sleep. She will not stray far from them until this thing with Ezekiel Jareau is settled.


	7. Chapter 7

Zeke punches the man in front of him. "You lie," he whispers menacingly.

The man shakes his head. "No, sir. I swear. Everything we've found out about her says she killed only in the name of justice or in defense of her family."

Zeke shoves the man to the ground. "NO! She's a murderer! We just have to speak to more people. We have to find _someone_ who knows she killed for the sake of killing."

One of Zeke's top men steps forward. "We've got two more men out still, sir. One will find what you need to convict her of murder."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Time to start working some more on driving her away from Jenny."

He'd heard the murderer had gotten a job at the library. That will be changing soon.

"Wonder how that bitch will like going down in a mine," he ponders with an evil grin. "Terrible accidents can occur in the mines. Terrible, deadly accidents indeed."

His first step had been to get JJ on nights. His next tactic will be just as successful. Even more so if he can arrange the perfect accident to kill that bitch Emily Prentiss. He looks at the man who had dared to come back with an unsatisfactory report.

"You sure there isn't more to help me destroy her?"

"No, sir."

"Very well then." He nods to another man, who shoots the messenger in the head. "Make sure to take out the trash before you leave, Ricky," Zeke says as he leaves to go speak with the minister of employment.

* * *

JJ glances at her watch. Just 2 more hours until her shift ends. So far there had been 2 fights, 1 overdose requiring emergency medical care, and 1 attempted rape. Now she and Marcus are escorting a very drunk miner home. The boy was on his first binge after starting work in the mines and is more a threat to himself than anyone else. As they get to his boarding house, Marcus looks at JJ.

"I'll go dump him in bed. Give me 5."

JJ nods. She had been leading the horses as Marcus mostly carried the drunk guy. "No problem. We'll be here."

JJ ties the horses off on the fence and pulls out her notepad to log the escort. She is nearly done when a weak voice catches her ear.

"Help…me…"

JJ quickly tucks the pad away and listens to try to pinpoint where the voice is coming from.

"Help…please…help…"

She realizes it's coming from the alley between two boarding houses. She hurries over, assuming another miner had imbibed too much and was near passed out. As she enters the alley she sees a man sprawled on the ground about midway down the alley. She walks towards him, shaking her head.

"Easy, buddy. I'll help you," she says to him. The man just groans. She kneels down beside him. "Let's get you rolled over and up, okay?" She helps him roll to his back. She frowns when she sees the ski mask on his face. "What the hell?"

The man just smiles. JJ's stomach flips as she knows she has been set up. Before she can get to her feet a bat comes down across her back. She grunts and falls forward onto the man on the ground. He rolls her off and punches her in the face. As he winds up again she gets an arm up to block the punch and follows up with a stiff arm to his face.

"FUCK!"

He rolls away, clutching his broken nose. She starts to her feet but the man with the bat hits her again. She only gets to one knee. She reaches towards her gun but a third man kicks her in the ribs. JJ grunts and falls back to the ground. Both men kick her.

_"Got…to…get…up…_" she coaches herself, knowing if she doesn't she's dead.

As a man kicks her once more, she grabs his foot and rolls into him, smiling in satisfaction as the action snaps his ankle. He howls in pain and falls. His scream causes the third man to pause. JJ donkey kicks up at him, getting him square between the legs with her boot. He grabs his jewels and collapses to the ground. JJ gets to her feet just as the first man decides to join in the fun again. She pulls her gun and levels it at him.

"Go on. Hit me. I dare you," she threatens, her eyes steel.

"JJ! JJ! WHERE ARE YOU?" Marcus yells.

The man JJ is staring at glances out at the street then turns and races away. The man JJ had kicked between the legs stumbles to his feet and follows. JJ waits until they are gone before going to the man with the broken ankle. She rips off his mask and her eyes get wide.

"Ricky…you son of a fucking bitch." She grabs him by the collar and stares into his eyes, placing her gun against the bridge of his nose. "Tell my father to go fuck himself. Come near me again, Ricky, and I'll shoot you between the fucking eyes."

She shoves him to the ground and holsters her gun. She walks out of the alley.

"JJ! Where did you go?" Marcus asks.

"Heard something strange in the alley. Was just a bunch of flea-bitten rats," she states.

He studies her a second. "JJ…who the fuck beat you up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're bruised, bloody, and your uniform is a wreck. What the fuck happened?"

She takes a deep breath. "My father sent me a message. I'm just glad you weren't here when it was delivered." With a moan she pulls herself up onto Blazer. "Let's get back to the bars."

"Are you sure?"

She turns and glares at her partner. "He won't take my job from me, Marcus. Let's go."

Marcus nods and mounts up. After a few minutes he looks over at her. "JJ, I'm on your side." She looks at him. "Just wanted to make sure you know that. You need anything, I'm there."

She gives him a smile. "Thanks, Marcus. I appreciate that."

He nods and the two go back to finish out their first night in the miner's district.

* * *

By the time JJ gets home she is stiff all over. As she dismounts, her knees nearly give out. She has to hold onto the saddle a moment and takes a deep breath. She pats her horse on the neck.

"Good job tonight, Blazer. Hope I wasn't too hard on your mouth when we chased that one bastard down." He snorts at her and she grins. "Okay, okay, I'll bring an extra carrot for you tomorrow."

It has been a heck of a first week on nights.

She makes sure Blazer has water and goes on inside her house. As she shuts and locks the door she lets out a sigh of relief that her shift is over. She has about an hour to feel better before the boys get up for school. She makes her way upstairs by memory and the little moonlight filtering in through the windows. She stops at Henry's door and eases it open. She smiles as she sees the two boys sleeping back to back in bed.

_"Gonna have to get Declan a bed of his own_," she thinks to herself.

Not wanting to disturb them so close to their wake-up time, she goes into her own bedroom. She takes off her gun belt and hangs it on a hook. She bites her lip to keep from groaning as she peels off her jacket then her work shirt.

"What the hell is wrong?"

JJ sighs. She turns and sees Emily sitting up in bed. Light coming in through the venetian blinds stripes the woman in blue and black. JJ sighs.

"Got in a scuffle."

"Your back is severely bruised, I'd guess from a bat or pipe," Emily states emotionlessly.

JJ sighs and starts to undo her pants. "I'm a cop in the miner's district, Em. And I'm a woman. I'll get the shit beaten out of me more than once before my rotation is over. It's part of the package down there."

Emily stands and takes two steps towards her fiancé. "When the fuck are you going to stop lying to me? I won't stand for lies, Jennifer."

JJ let's her pants fall to the ground and steps out of them. She thinks a second before looking up and meeting Emily's eyes. "I'll stop when it doesn't hurt so fucking much to admit the truth."

Emily's eyes narrow. "What does that mean?"

JJ walks over and pulls Emily into a hug. "Hold me. Please."

Emily wraps her arms around the beautiful blonde. She kisses her temple. "I love you, Jennifer. Please…trust me with what happened."

After a few minutes JJ leans back and tells Emily about the ambush in the alley. She takes a deep breath. "The guy with the busted ankle couldn't run away. I ripped his mask off and…and it was my father's right hand goon Ricky. He doesn't take a breath unless Ezekiel Jareau says to. My father sent 3 men to beat the crap out of me. Maybe…maybe worse."

Emily gets up and starts to pace. Back in Fidelis her mission would be clear: track the three men down and kill them, then kill the man that commanded them. Here…here she knows going after the men would bring hell down on JJ, Garcia and Reid. She turns and punches the wall in her frustration. JJ leaps up.

"EM!"

"What do I do, Jen? How do I protect you? How do I- -"

"You don't!" JJ interrupts. "You don't protect me, Emily. You can't. Not…not yet at least."

Emily scrutinizes the look in JJ's eyes. "What's going on in your mind, Jennifer?"

"I told you before, I am going to work to overthrow him. But I can't make my move until I know what sort of support I have. So far I have you and Marcus as my muscle. Not exactly overwhelming forces, no offense."

Emily manages a grin. "No offense taken. What can I do?"

JJ pulls her close. "First of all, just stay safe. Don't give him reason to do something to you. And second…can you put some cooling salve on my back. It's fucking killing me."

Emily chuckles. "The first I will try my best to do. The second I will gladly do." She takes a deep breath. "I'm not sure how long I can let you go down there without following. Not if your father is sending others after you."

JJ nods. "I know. Just give me a couple of days. Once I know more about who will support me we can maybe come up with a way to counter his moves in such a way as he can't be sure if it's mutiny or luck."

"Alright. I'll give you a couple of days. But be warned: when you finally unleash me on him, I will have no mercy, Jen."

JJ nods. "I know."

It takes two weeks for Zeke to fire his next volley at the couple.

* * *

Emily laughs as she and Alex Blake enjoy their lunch break. "You're serious?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, since he married you it must have made a heck of an impression on him," Emily points out.

Alex smiles self-deprecatingly. "Oh, yeah. He said he'd never had a patient accuse him of being an escapee from the mental ward before. But it wasn't my fault! How was I to know there was a new doctor at the clinic?" She laughs. "To make it up to him I took him out to dinner. And the rest is…history," she finishes with a happy shrug.

"Well, I think it's a great story. To make it together so long through all that's happened is amazing."

"I know. We both had near misses but so far, knock on wood, we're still here," she says, taping on the table top.

Emily nods and thinks a second. "What do you mean by 'knock on wood'?"

Alex looks confused. "Uh, well, it's just an…old saying. You knock on wood when you talk about something good to keep it from getting jinxed."

"Ah, okay. Never heard that one before," Emily admits.

The two start to clean up from their lunch. They are surprised when the front door opens and three men walk in with an elderly lady. Alex frowns at them.

"Ricky, hi. What's up?"

"We're here for Prentiss." He turns his attention on Emily. "People are expected to pull their weight in this town. We don't need slackers eating our food and not contributing by working."

Alex steps between them. "Wait a second. There's been a mistake here. Emily is working with me. I filed the papers on her over three weeks ago."

"They were rejected," Ricky states bluntly. "The council figures this is a job for someone not strong enough to work elsewhere. Right now we need bodies in the mines and she looks like she'll be just fine down there," he finishes with a cruel smile at Emily.

Emily just remains silent. She won't give them men the satisfaction of a response, either physically or verbally. Alex shakes her head.

"That doesn't make sense. Emily has been a big help. I can't do this alone."

"And you won't." Ricky turns and gestures to the older woman. "This is Amelia Withers. She'll help you."

Alex lifts an eyebrow. "I see. Amelia, no offense, can you read?"

The woman looks extremely nervous. "Um, well, a little."

"And are you strong enough to lift those boxes over there?"

The woman looks over at the large trunks of books. Ricky knows the woman can't lift them but orders are orders.

"You can move them if needed, Blake. Or she can work where they sit. She's your assistant starting tomorrow." He turns back to Emily. "And tomorrow you report to the mines for a day of training before starting your first stint down in the ground. Three weeks underground, two weeks above." He shoves some papers at Emily and Alex. "Good day, ladies."

He and his men leave. Emily has to fight the urge to kick the crutches out from underneath the bastard. She studies the papers, not surprised to see that Zeke Jareau is the one who had signed off on the orders. Alex shakes her head.

"This is screwed up." She looks at Amelia. "Why are they doing this to you?"

Amelia sighs. "My son is in jail. If I help you he can get out early."

Emily shakes her head. "It's not about her, Alex. Or her son. This is about Zeke driving another wedge between Jen and me." She turns to the librarian. "I just want to say thank you for this job. It's helped me more than you know."

"You did a great job, Emily. If you can get out of the mines you'll have a place here."

Emily smiles. "Thanks. So, uh, let's get back to work. Amelia, I can show you what I've been working on and maybe help you set up a work station to make things a little easier for you."

The older woman smiles. "Thank you, dear."

Refusing to let word get back to Zeke that he's upset her, Emily spends the rest of the afternoon working to help Amelia get set up so she can help Alex as much as possible…even though the older woman can barely read past a fifth grade level and can hardly lift a box much bigger than a shoebox.

* * *

JJ stares at Emily, silenced by her fury. Emily lifts her hands to JJ's cheeks.

"He won't break me, Jennifer. I know that's what he wants but- -"

"People _die_ in the mines all the time, Em! He doesn't want to break you, he wants to _kill_ you!"

"He won't. I won't let it happen. I don't know how but I won't, Jennifer. I swear to you."

JJ pulls her close. "You better not, Emily Prentiss. I plan to marry your ass so you best get out of the ground okay."

Emily smiles. "Definitely my plan, sweetheart. I promise."

The two share a kiss. After tense weeks of JJ on nights in the miner's district and now this wrench thrown into their lives, both women quickly feel their blood start to rise. Emily grips the bottom of JJ's shirt and jerks it up. JJ lifts her arms, their kiss breaking only long enough to get rid of the shirt. Emily just shoves JJ's bra up over perfect breasts and fills her hands with them.

JJ moans and starts to work on the buttons on Emily's pants. Both women are suddenly desperate to feel each other. It seems to take forever before they are naked and moving towards the bed. They collapse down upon it, their legs tangling, their hot, wet centers pumping against hard thighs. JJ kisses and nips her way down Emily's neck until she is able to latch onto a peaked nipple.

"OH! Yes!" Emily groans as JJ feasts upon the sensitive tip.

Emily reaches up with one hand to the storage compartment in the headboard. JJ feels another rush of wet as she realizes what Emily is reaching for. Emily rolls off the bed, breaking contact with the flushed blonde long enough to don a strap on.

"I am going to fuck you, Jennifer. I am going to show you that nothing can change my love for you."

JJ just reaches out a hand. The brunette takes it and is pulled back down on top of the smaller woman. A lift of her hips and JJ's head lolls back as Emily enters her immediately.

"Oh, yessss…"

Emily tangles and hand in JJ's hair and forces her head up. As she thrusts hard and deep her tongue plunders the younger woman's mouth. Her other hand lifts JJ's left leg, giving Emily better leverage to pound deep into the woman she loves. Emily is grunting as she thrusts. JJ wraps her other leg around Emily's waist and groans as it allows Emily to go even deeper. She pulls out of the kiss to try to catch her breath. Emily immediately sucks on JJ's pulse point.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, Em, yes! Fuck me so deep! Oh, YES!"

Emily is nearly blind with lust and power. She drives JJ hard, wanting the woman to feel this session for days; wanting the memory of these moments to sustain her for three weeks at a time. As she feels JJ getting close, Emily lifts up and stares into blue eyes nearly purple with desire.

"I love you so much, Jennifer. So fucking much."

They kiss again and then JJ comes with a roar, her body convulsing through a series of aftershocks as Emily keeps thrusting until she follows her fiancé over the edge into bliss.

"YES! YES! YES!" Emily screams as her hips pump reflexively through her own orgasm, which sends JJ over the edge once more.

The two women lay there, intimately joined, for a few minutes. Their breaths come in pants and gasps. Emily finally lifts her head and stares into sky blue eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Emily." JJ strokes a hand down her lover's cheek. "Please…stay safe down there."

"I will. You and Declan and Henry give me so much to live for. I'll stay safe. There is no other option."

They kiss once more. Emily uses this moment to slowly slide out of Jennifer. JJ moans at the loss. Emily rolls onto her back and JJ cuddles into her. They lay there in silence, just enjoying the moment together…and each planning the next step in their war against Ezekiel Jareau.


	8. Chapter 8

Leaving for her new job the next day is one of the hardest things Emily Prentiss has ever had to do. As she hugs Declan goodbye, she stares into his scared blue eyes.

"Hey now, kid, no need to be scared. I'll be back before you know it. A little training today and then I get to play in a rabbit hole for 3 weeks," she says with a smile.

He frowns. "But holes are scary."

Emily nods, hoping her own claustrophobia doesn't show in her eyes. "They can be. But I'll have training and will be down there with others that know what they are doing. We'll take care of each other and in 3 weeks I'll be walking in the front door." She gives him a brave smile. "Better have dinner ready for me because I'll probably be hungry for a really good meal."

He grins. "I will, Mommy. I'll have Aunt Penny make you her best stuff."

She pulls him into a hug. "Perfect. I knew I could count on you." She takes a deep breath. "I love you, Declan."

"I love you, too, Mommy."

Emily stands. She had already said goodbye to Garcia, Reid and Henry. She now turns to JJ.

"Come on. I'll walk you to the mine training facility," JJ offers.

"Jen, you need rest. You go back on nights- -"

"Tomorrow," JJ points out. "Let's go."

Emily can tell she will not win this argument so she just nods. She takes a look back at her new family and gives them a smile more confident than she feels.

"See you in a few weeks, guys."

They nod and wave as Emily and JJ leave. The first two blocks the women say nothing. JJ suddenly stops and turns to her lover.

"When you get out of the ground, we're getting married."

Emily lifts a brow. "We are?"

"Yes. I want my father to know his games, his…his abuse of us won't break us or stop us from loving each other."

Emily leans down and gives the fiery blonde a kiss. "Sounds good to me, Officer Jareau."

JJ smiles. "Good."

The two women turn and, hand-in-hand, continue to the mining headquarters. Emily would go through training all day, stay the night in the barracks, then descend into the ground for 3 weeks before first light the next day. As they get closer to the mining camps, Emily's pace begins to slow. JJ finally stops and looks at her.

"What's wrong?"

Emily takes a deep breath, fear in her eyes. "The abnormal fear of being enclosed in or of narrow spaces is called claustrophobia. I am a textbook case of that when it comes to being underground."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake! Why didn't you say something? We can get your assignment changed based on that!"

Emily turns and looks at JJ. "Your father is the one that sent me here. Do you think he'd give me a new assignment? Or would he change the tours below ground to 4 weeks? Or 5? Or more?"

JJ frowns. "I hate to admit it but you're right. But, Em, being scared down there can get people killed. Yourself included."

Emily nods. "I know. But…I will have to trust the guys I'm with to get me through. I haven't worked alone so long that I forget how teamwork goes." She takes a deep breath. "I won't let Zeke win. I won't, Jen."

JJ gives a slight chuckle. "Yeah, I can see that being a motivating factor for you. We'll keep going when you're ready."

Emily takes a couple of breaths and then nods. "Okay. Let's do this shit."

JJ pulls her into a deep kiss. When it ends they stare into each others eyes. "I love you, Emily. Keep that light in your heart and you will never be in darkness."

Emily smiles. "Then I will never have to worry about nyctophobia again."

JJ laughs. "Uh, okay. Why do I feel like given the opportunity you could be as brainy as Spence?"

Emily just winks. Working in the library had awakened within her a love of learning. She had forgotten what it was like to study, to learn, to read for pleasure. Learning survival skills had taken the place of book learning. Despite the looming specter of Zeke Jareau, in the peace of Alleghany the love of learning was reasserting itself. And, yes, she thinks she could be as brainy as Reid, too, though she would never admit it to JJ.

Too soon for either of them they arrive at the mining camp. The man at the gate glares at JJ.

"Miners only from this point forward. Hookers need to return to the bowery."

JJ grabs Emily before the brunette punches the man. "Easy, Prentiss." JJ turns back to the man at the gate. "Emily Prentiss reporting for training. And, Jake, you ever call me a hooker again and I'll cuff you naked to a light post in the bowery. The real hookers will have a good chuckle at your, ahem, assets."

The man chuckles. "You're a cruel woman, JJ." He looks at Emily. "She used to beat me up as a kid. Better watch yourself."

Emily looks at JJ. "Who is this guy?" She is still trying to decide whether or not to punch him.

"Em, this is my cousin Jake. He was just kidding with the hooker comment. I promise." She stares into Emily's eyes. "He's good man to know and I trust he'll have your back."

Jake extends his hand. "Any friend of JJ's is a friend of mine."

Emily slowly extends her hand and shakes his. "Okay. Good to meet you then, Jake." She turns to JJ. "But I bet the whole 'miner's only' thing wasn't a joke."

"Nope, it wasn't," JJ agrees. She pulls Emily into a hug. "Please…be safe, sweetheart."

"I will be. You, too. No more beating up guys down in the miner's district."

JJ manages to smile. "I'll try to avoid it."

The two share a kiss and another hug. Emily then turns, straightens her shoulders and resituates the pack with her clothes and enters the gates.

"Three weeks, Prentiss. You can make it three weeks," she whispers to herself.

She chances a look back and sees JJ still standing there staring after her. Emily gives her a confident smile as JJ waves. The blonde then quickly turns and walks away.

* * *

"So?"

"She reported for duty this morning, sir," Ricky reports to Ezekiel Jareau.

"Good. And she goes down tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir," Ricky confirms.

"Good." Zeke holds out a paper. "Take this to Angus Donavan. Emily's team goes into Hole 72 tomorrow."

Ricky frowns. "72? I thought that one was condemned."

"It is. But there is coal down there and we need it. They will do an in and out tour at 72. Low man on the totem pole stays down at night to make sure the equipment continues to run without problems as they shore up the walls again," he finishes cruelly.

Ricky chuckles. "Low man? Don't you mean low woman?"

Zeke smiles evilly. "Definitely. Take it now."

Ricky nods and leaves, his crutches helping him keep his almost healed ankle off the ground. Zeke walks over to the window and looks out at the town below him. People hurry to and fro. He has turned this hovel into a well-oiled machine. People even still believe a "council" decides things for the benefit of everyone. It has been nearly 2 years since he had completely seized control through blackmail, intimidation, and, when needed, murder disguised as accidents.

Everyone in this town works for him. When trades are arranged with other outposts of civilization he is lauded by the people. Little do they know how much he keeps for himself and how much he deals to the dark world of mercenaries. Hell, there had been skirmishes he'd arranged to hide a murder or just to look like a hero to further his reputation when he swooped in to comfort the grieving.

But now there were whispers. Whispers that some had started to figure out what he's done. And at the head of those whispers is his own daughter; his own flesh and blood has dared to challenge him. Ricky and his 2 friends had given her a good beating her first night in the miner's district. JJ might have gotten lucky in breaking Ricky's ankle but the lackey had said they had left her bloodied and near unconscious in an alley near the boarding houses. A few more beatings like that and she'll either be dead or will come crawling back to her father. He grins.

"And I'll either take you back or exile you, Jennifer. Will depend on what I need the puppets to see."

He walks over to his desk and stares at the file he had started on Emily Prentiss. At one time he thought he could turn her into a mercenary under his thumb. But then he saw the way JJ had protected her and had seen the way Emily had in turn protected JJ. No, she would not work for Zeke. She would work against him. And for that reason she had to die. There is a timely knock on his office door.

"Enter," he calls out.

Kenneth Roberts* walks into Zeke's office. "You sent for me, sir?"

"Yes, Kenneth. You know, son, I remember when you were a boy you started blowing things up. Cans, dog houses, anything that suited your fancy." He walks around his desk and puts a fatherly hand on the man's shoulders. "I knew then you'd be quite valuable to me. And you have proven your worth over and over again." He stares into Kenneth's eyes. "And I need you to come through for me again, Kenneth."

Kenneth nods, excitement in his eyes. "Yes, sir. Whatever you need, sir."

"Are you familiar with Hole 72 in the mines?"

Kenneth nods. "Yes, sir. It was damaged when an idiot who didn't know how to place explosives was trying to create Hole 73."

"Exactly. Everything is pretty unstable down there. We're sending a team down tomorrow to try to shore up the beams and get 72 back to work."

Kenneth nods, confused. "Okay. So, um, what do you need me to do?"

"A bitch set on taking me down will be staying overnight in 72. I need you to drop into 73 tomorrow evening, place some explosives where they will do the most damage to 72…and blow both holes to Kingdom Come."

Kenneth's eyes had glazed over as he imagined the type of explosion needed to do exactly what Zeke wanted. After a second, he looks at his mentor.

"I can set it deep into the rock about midway down. There was a natural cavern exposed by the last explosion and it leads straight toward the wall of 72. A pretty heavy bomb there should collapse 72 and 73 both. I can do it via timer and make sure you and I are seen someplace else when it goes. That way you can blame an attack by outsiders."

Zeke starts to laugh and pats Kenneth's cheek. "I love the way you think, boy. Set it to go at midnight. And don't let anyone see you near the camp."

"I won't, sir. We'll make sure that bitch can't hurt you."

"Good." He frames Kenneth's face with his hands. "And when she's gone, my daughter will need a shoulder to cry on; maybe even a man to warm her bed and make her a wife."

Kenneth, who had long lusted after JJ, shivers at the thought. "You mean…you'd approve of me and JJ?"

"Oh, son, there is nothing I would love more than to have you as a son-in-law."

Kenneth smiles, his eyes dancing with excitement. "Thank you, sir! I won't fail you! I swear it."

"I know. Now, get out of here and get what you need to be ready tomorrow night."

Kenneth nods, his mind alight with the excitement of being allowed to blow something up…and with the thought of bedding Jennifer Jareau for the rest of his life.

* * *

Throughout the day Emily had learned how to tell rock from coal, how to extract it, and how to run the various machines used below the surface to make sure only the best ore was sent to the surface. As the day goes on, the fear in her stomach grows. Finally her instructor looks into her eyes and sees the fear in them.

"Uh, look, I know this is a lot but once you start working with the machines it will make more sense. And you'll be down there with experienced miners who will be able to help you."

"Uh, right. That's not what has me worried."

"Oh." He thinks a minute. "Ohhh! Gee, uh, let me just say I know you've probably heard stories about miners and hookers and stuff. There will be another woman on the team with you so you won't be alone down there. Not to mention, the guys are different underground. We've never had them attack a woman or anything. You'll be safe from rape, uh, okay?"

Emily manages a chuckle. "Good to know, Angus. But that's still not what has me worried. I can take care of myself." She takes a deep breath. "It's being underground. I hate being underground."

"Oh, fuck. You claustrophobic?"

Emily nods. "Yeah. And I have an issue with complete darkness, too. All I can think is if every light goes out I'll be in complete darkness and underground. My heart might give out."

Angus runs a hand through his hair. "Well, shit. I can't put someone claustrophobic down in a long-term hole. 72 has a lot of work to be done before it can even be mined. We're not even sure how stable the lift is. Once it goes down, it could be a while before you come back up. Granted, if it's stable, you'll be up at night and just camping near it but we won't know for sure if that's possible until the first drop. I guess the council thought it was a good hole for you since the plan is to be an up and down tour versus a three week drop." He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Tell you what, you won't report to 72 tomorrow. I'll find you stuff to do around here. Once we know how it will be treated we can decide what to do with you. Truth is, if I can't put you down for 3 weeks at a time I can't really use you at the mines."

Emily frowns. "But if the council has ordered me here…"

"Doesn't matter. If I can't use you as needed you're worthless. No offense but I have to be able to move people around to where they can best help the mining operation and I don't have time to worry about special considerations." He thinks a second. "Come with me a moment."

Emily nods and follows him out of the office. They walk across the compound to a cellar. He opens the door and gestures for Emily to walk down ahead of him. She starts down the stairs and sees it is storage for supplies that probably get sent down into the mines. Just as she reaches the ground, Angus closes the doors and turns off the lights.

Emily freezes, her heart leaping into her throat. She turns and stumbles up the stairs and starts to bang on the door.

"HELP! LET ME OUT! FUCK! LET ME OUT! PLEASE! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

She is panicking. Angus listens a moment, shaking his head. "Son of a bitch," he mutters.

He opens the door and Emily leaps out. She tackles him to the ground and places her forearm against his throat.

"Give me a reason not to kill you," she says through clenched teeth.

Angus gasps for breath. "Just…testing…had to…know…response…can't…send you down," he sputters out.

Emily slowly eases up on his throat. "What?"

He coughs. "I had to know…" coughs again "…how you'd react if there was a cave in or a power outage. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're not safe to send down into a mine. Not even on an in-and-out job."

Emily studies his eyes and sees no deception. She leans back and stands. She offers her hand to Angus and helps him up.

"Oh. Sorry. Just…I thought…sorry."

Angus shrugs. "No problem. You've got good reflexes and good strength. Might want to consider law enforcement."

Emily grins. "Yeah, that keeps coming up. We'll see."

"Right. So, let's go back to the office. I'll figure out something for you to do tomorrow and look around to see if we can use you in an administrative capacity here. Or maybe even supply delivery. Give me a couple days. If nothing turns up here, I'll go with you back to the council and help them find a new position for you."

Emily nods. "Thanks, Angus. I really appreciate it. Sorry about the irrational fear and stuff."

"Hey, you're not the first. Better to find out now than when you're dropped in a hole the first time."

Emily chuckles. "True." She takes a deep breath. "My heart still hasn't stopped pounding."

Angus pats her on the back, also chuckling. "Give it time. You'll be fine soon."

* * *

The next morning Angus walks up to the man that would have been Emily's team leader.

"James, hate to tell you this, but you'll be one short. Newbie is severely claustrophobic."

James rolls his eyes. "Cellar test?"

"Yep. You'd have thought she was in there with rising water for hours instead of minutes."

James chuckles. "Well, better to find out now than when she gets down in the hole."

"Exactly. Did you get a chance to check out the lift yesterday?"

"Yep. Team will come out tonight." He sighs. "Low man will stay down tonight to keep the stabilizers working. Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"Low man is Teddy Deeks. His wife just had their first kid. A son."

"Damn. Maybe someone will volunteer to swap with him." Angus grabs James by the shoulder. "Don't let it be you. I know how your mind works. You're the team leader, not the sacrificial lamb. Understand?"

James sighs. "Yeah, I understand. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Angus nods. "Exactly. See you in three weeks."

James nods and goes out to collect his team. It was an hour drive to the location of Hole 72. As the crow flies it isn't very far away but the twists and turns they have to take make it seem farther. Angus watches the 2 work trucks pull out.

"God speed, men," Angus whispers.

He goes to his office to get his new admin set up. If nothing else, Emily can chart all the information on deliveries to the active holes, write up requisitions for more supplies, and do all the other bullshit he absolutely despises. Claustrophobia may actually work out to his benefit for once.

* * *

JJ gives Henry a hug and watches as he runs off to play with his friends. She turns to Declan.

"You okay?" He just shrugs. JJ pulls him close. "She'll be home before you know it, Dec. You'll see."

"I miss her," he whispers.

JJ smiles at him. "I do, too."

"What if…if she doesn't come back. What if she…goes away like Louise?"

JJ takes a deep breath and lifts Declan's chin to stare into his eyes. "She will always, always fight to get back to you, Declan. I promise you that. But if she," JJ has to clear her throat at this next thought, "if she doesn't, you will still have me and Henry and Aunt Penny and Uncle Spence. You will never be left alone, Declan. I swear that to you."

Declan studies her a moment, then throws his arms around her neck. JJ hugs him tightly, trying to will his fears away. After a moment she eases him back and kisses his cheek.

"Run on to class, Dec. Aunt Penny will be here to pick you up this afternoon."

"Promise?"

JJ smiles and kisses his nose. "Promise."

He gives her another hug before running off to catch up with Henry and their buddies before class. She watches the boys for a few minutes before turning and heading back to her house. She is so lost in thought it takes a moment to realize someone is standing in front of her…waiting. She stops and looks up.

"Father."

"Hello, Jenny. You look well. I heard you had a bit of a fight down in the miner's district a few weeks ago."

"You mean when Ricky and a couple of your other goons jumped me? How's his ankle? Hope it's still painful."

Zeke's eyes narrow. "Who said it was Ricky?"

"I ripped his mask off after the other two took off and left his ass behind. I won that fight, Father. By the look on your face I'd say you were lied to about what went down." She steps into his personal space. "I beat the crap out of them and those two idiots with Ricky left his ass behind in hopes of saving their own lives. I sent a message to you via Ricky but I'm guessing his chickenshit ass didn't pass it on. I told him to tell you to go fuck yourself. I'm done with you, Father. I also warned that pansy-assed fucker I'll shoot him between the eyes if he ever comes near me again. And don't think for a second you won't share that fate if you don't leave me and my family alone."

"You best watch what you say and do, Jennifer. I think you forget just how much power I have in this town," he warns.

"And I think you forget that most people remember dictators like you are the ones that destroyed the world. People aren't puppets anymore, Father. They won't continue to lie down and be stepped on in their so-called best interest. People will rise against you if you don't change your ways," she threatens.

"Oh, really? And just who will lead that uprising? You? Or that murderer Prentiss? Who exactly will dare to stand against me? You won't be able to do it alone, you know."

JJ studies his eyes. He knows. He knows she has started to inquire about who would stand against him. She slowly smiles.

"Tell me, Father, does it hurt to know your last surviving child has now seen you for the monster you are? I'm not a leader, Father. But I am a soldier. And I _will_ stand for the people and fight for them, no matter who it is I have to stand against and fight."

She steps around him and continues on to her house. It can't just be her. There have to be others starting to move against her father's rule. But how the hell does she find them?

* * *

JJ has just passed off another drunk to the paddy wagon when she looks at Marcus. "Is it just me or are people even bigger assholes tonight than normal?"

Marcus chuckles. "Not just you, Jayje."

JJ quickly writes up what the man has done and hands it to the driver of the wagon. "Tell Blanchet this guy just needs to sleep it off."

"Yes, ma'am."

JJ and Marcus mount up and start back towards the other end of the street. JJ bites her lip a moment. She is about to put herself way out on a limb. But she trusts Marcus and knows she needs the answer to the next question.

"Marcus…are you…people are…fuck…" She takes a deep breath and steels herself. "My father has turned into the type of dictator that destroyed civilization. He needs to be stopped. What would you say if I told you I wanted to be the one to stop him?"

Marcus looks at his partner. He sees the fear in her eyes. He could make a lot of money by turning her over to Ezekiel Jareau as a traitor. He smiles.

"I'd say I've got your 6."

"There are others, aren't there? You tried to tell me once but I didn't hear what you were saying."

Marcus nods. "There are. I was told I was crazy for wanting to bring you into the fold. But they don't know you like I do; they don't know the hell he has put you through for so long." He shakes his head. "I really hoped after…after Roz died he'd come to appreciate you. Maybe even change his ways. No such luck."

JJ laughs humorlessly. "Nope, no chance of that. I won't conform to what he needs for his image." She thinks a minute. "How many?"

Marcus shrugs. "Maybe 50 or so. It grows everyday, Jayje. Don't take this wrong but they won't get rid of your father and stick you in office."

JJ grins. "Thank God for that. I don't want his job, Marc. This is the job I want. I want to stand for the people not stand over them." She turns and stares into his eyes. "I want in. I want to- -"

Her words choke off as an explosion sounds in the distance. She and Marcus kick their horses into a gallop and race to the edge of town. They pull up as they see the glow over the trees. The sounds of two follow up explosions echo off the mountains as fiery red lights up the sky.

"Oh my God…the mines…EMILY!" JJ screams and kicks her horse back into a gallop, aiming for the mine compound.

* * *

***from Season 2, Empty Planet**


	9. Chapter 9

Morgan had crossed the river with his horse and backtracked south a ways to a settlement he had been told about. No one there had seen Emily. He sits on his horse, preparing to leave again.

"Farther south or just go north," he ponders. After a second he shakes his head. "North. Even if she started south you know where she was going. And if she didn't make it across the river she won't have made it north so who the fuck cares where she landed."

He turns his horse north and starts along the road. A man had told him to watch for a sign that mentions New York. That would keep him on the right trail to eastern Pennsylvania. On his second day going north he sees a tendril of smoke in the distance. He studies it a second, then turns his horse off the road and makes his way towards it.

"Emily would prefer a one on one situation versus a town filled with strangers," he tells his horse. "Let's go see if she stopped there, Tahoe."

As he gets close, he dismounts and ties Tahoe off on a tree, preferring to recon on foot. He is staring down at the house when the sound of a shotgun racking sounds behind him.

"Give me a reason to trust you," a melodious British voice orders.

Morgan raises his hands but does not turn around or stand. "I'm simply looking for word on a friend. I just didn't know if whoever lived here would be friend or foe."

"And if I turned out to be a foe?"

"Then I planned to leave. But if you were a foe and had the drop on me I'd be dead. That tells me you're a friend."

"Well deduced." Dr. Quinn lays her shotgun barrel up on her shoulder. "I'm a friend. Who are you looking for?"

Morgan stands and slowly turns. "Her name is Emily. She'd have been traveling through this area last fall. I know it's a long shot but- -"

"Emily Prentiss?" Doc confirms.

Morgan's eyes widen happily. "You know her!"

"I do," she confirms. "Happy to say I saved her life. She and her son got to spend the winter with me while she healed. She's been gone a couple of months now."

"She's alive! And healed? My God, what did he do to her that it nearly killed her?" Morgan mutters, his heart not liking his imagination.

"She was in bad shape. She'd been whipped, beaten, starved and only given minor medical treatment. By the time her son found me she had a very bad infection. For two weeks I wondered if she'd live or not."

Morgan smiles. "And she lived. She lived because she is tough as shit!" He thinks a second. "You said she had a son?"

Doc nods. "Yes. Declan. Wonderful young man. He adores her and she him. I know it was an adoption situation but the love was there anyway."

Morgan smiles. "He is her second chance to be a mother."

Doc chuckles. "Okay, you've proven to me you know her. Get your horse and come in for a good meal. When you set out in the morning I can tell you the route she was taking with Declan."

Morgan nods. "Sounds good." He extends his hand. "Derek Morgan."

"Ah, Morgan. She told me a lot about you." She shakes his hand. "Dr. Michaela Quinn. Healer and recluse at your service."

Morgan chuckles. "Pleasure is all mine, Doc. You're the first person who could confirm she made it off the river. You don't know how happy I am to meet you."

He goes to get Tahoe and follows Quinn back to her house, eager to get word on Emily and her journey north to JJ.

* * *

Cyrus turns as two of his men drag in a barely conscious, badly beaten man. They drop the injured man to the ground at Cyrus' feet.

"He says the coalition is strong but that Gibbs is the one least happy with it," Christopher reports.

"Not surprising. He's farthest away from Picard. If anyone is going to get screwed over he's the most likely candidate. Any chance we can turn Gibbs to our side?"

Christopher shakes his head. "No way. He's like Hotchner; a real goody-goody."

Cyrus shakes his head. "Pity. What about our spies?"

"They confirmed Morgan went north instead of Hotchner. They lost his trail when he got a horse and crossed the river."

"And still no idea where he is going?"

"No, sir. We had thought it was to garner more support for this coalition but we think more people than just Morgan would have gone."

Cyrus nods and turns to look out the window. Why would Hotchner have been going on a journey? And why would Morgan now be going instead? Why not just put the trip off until Gibbs is more at ease with the truce?

"Love," Cyrus says, answering himself.

Christopher frowns in confusion. "Uh, what?"

Cyrus turns to Christopher. "No one ever saw Emily Prentiss leave that tower room."

Christopher shakes his head. "No, sir. No one."

"She escaped. She killed Doyle. Probably set it up to look like Foyet did it to cause a war between the factions. She had no idea I was really in charge by that point. She escaped and went north, not south." Cyrus starts to pace. "Prentiss has been with Hotchner for years."

"Are they lovers?"

Cyrus nods. "No. I think we'll find out Prentiss…is really Emily Hotchner. I believe she's his daughter."

Christopher frowns. "Is he old enough to be her father?"

"Maybe not by birth. But I bet he raised her."

Christopher thinks about it a moment then shakes his head. "No way. Think about it, Cyrus, he sent her off to Doyle once to screw him over and then again to sacrifice herself to rescue that guy Doyle captured. Look what Doyle put her through! No father would send their child to do be abused like that!"

"He would if he expected her to do exactly what she did. She escaped, Christopher. Proverbs 22:6 says 'Train a child in the way he should go, and when he is old he will not turn from it.' He trained her to give her life at his order, and she did. But when she escaped she went north, not south. She had to. If she went south his followers would know she didn't sacrifice herself as she was supposed to. He needs his people to know that his orders are followed by everyone, even his own family. He may pretend to be a good man but he is a wolf in disguise." Cyrus turns and looks back out the window. "Matthew 7:15 'Beware of false prophets, who come to you in sheep's clothing but inwardly are ravenous wolves.' Do not think Hotchner a good man just leading his people. He is a killer no different than Foyet or Doyle."

Christopher and the other man nod. Christopher looks at the man on the floor. "What do we do with him?"

Cyrus turns and walks over to the beaten man. He kneels down and draws a finger through the blood, using it to draw a cross on the man's head.

"You have served The Word well, my friend. Do not fear the death you have coming. For as Romans 6:23 comforts us by saying 'For the wages of sin is death, but the free gift of God is eternal life in Christ Jesus our Lord.' So you see…your life is only just beginning."

And with that he pulls a dagger and slices the man's throat. He continues to pray over the man until he finally dies. He then stands and motions to Christopher.

"Bury him with respect. He gave us the information we needed."

"And the one still holding out on us?"

"Kill him. And dump his body in the river."

Christopher nods. He and the other man drag the body out of the room. Cyrus turns back to the window.

"So…Emily Prentiss is the daughter of Aaron Hotchner. Maybe it's time I send a few men out to try to track her or that bastard Morgan down. I will find a way to dethrone Hotchner and be one step closer to taking over this whole area."

Cyrus smiles, picturing slowly retaking the country. People were so easy to manipulate, especially when they are desperate for a leader who can help improve their lot in this miserable new world.

* * *

As Morgan and Quinn arrive at the home, she gestures to the barn. "You'll find hay and oats for your horse. Water comes from a well-pump out back."

Morgan nods. "Thanks. I appreciate the hospitality."

"Don't expect a free ride," she warns with a grin. "Once your horse is settled get the metal bucket hanging by the back door and bring water into the house. Then you can set the table for dinner. Then tomorrow before breakfast you can collect the eggs."

Morgan starts to laugh. "You know, Doc, I'm in a good enough mood I'll even offer to chop firewood if you need me to."

Doc lifts a brow. "In that case, forget the cooking water and table setting and get to chopping."

He nods. "Will do."

He leads his horse into the barn and gets Tahoe settled with food and water. As he goes out to start chopping firewood his mind strays to his best friend. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the vial of hair. He smiles as he squeezes it.

"She's alive, Evan." He leaps in the air, and gives a whoop of elation. "WOO HOO! SHE'S ALIVE!"

From the kitchen window, Doc watches. She smiles, glad she had taken a chance and revealed what she knew about Emily and Declan. There is no way to fake that sort of happiness and excitement. This man truly was the Derek Morgan she had heard so many stories about. And he quite obviously loved her the way she loved him.

"Now if only I had a crystal ball that would tell me if she made it north to her Jennifer or not," Doc whispers as she starts to make dinner for herself and her guest.

* * *

From the window of a friend's house, Ezekiel Jareau watches the sky light up in the distance.

"Goodbye, Emily Prentiss," he whispers gleefully even as the others in the house race to the window and start lamenting what had happened and what it could mean to those at the miner's compound.


	10. Chapter 10

JJ is racing as hard as Blazer can run. She glances over at Marcus. "GO GET MEDICAL HELP! WITH THAT MANY EXPLOSIONS PEOPLE ABOVE AND BELOW GROUND WILL NEED HELP!"

Marcus nods and breaks off where he can sound the alarm for medical aid and start to use messengers to get word out where help is needed. He doesn't bother to point out to JJ that if a whole team was below ground there would be no chance anyone is coming out alive.

JJ makes the final turn towards the miner's compound and sees trucks are already mobilizing for a rescue mission. She leaps off Blazer as she nears one of the trucks and runs up to it. No one questions her as she leaps on. All police were trained for first aid, plus they would be strong enough to help in any way needed to help rescue efforts.

As the truck rumbles up the trail, JJ looks at one of the miners. "What hole?"

"Looks like 72. Just reopened it today for repairs and to start mining again."

JJ's heart clenches. Sounds like the perfect place for her father to have sent her fiancé. "Do you know if Emily Prentiss was sent there?"

The man shrugs. "No clue. Just got back this evening from 3 weeks down in 44. Was actually getting ready to head down to the district for a drink or several."

JJ nods. "Don't blame you. Something tells me we'll all need a drink or several before this night ends."

"Amen to that," the man mutters.

JJ lapses into silence. She fingers the necklace that had once been her sisters; that Emily had once ripped from her neck.

"Roz…please watch over her. Please," she prays.

By the time the truck JJ's in arrives, the first few trucks had already emptied and people had started working on putting out the fires that had spread into the trees. JJ gets out and immediately runs towards the smoking crater in the ground. It was larger than any one mine shaft she had ever seen. She stops when the heat and smoke become an impenetrable wall.

"EMILY!" she screams towards the smoldering chasm, as if her love would hear and answer her, or even somehow miraculously appear out of the flames.

She sees a man directing others where to go. From the condition of his clothes she knows he had to be part of the team that had been at 72 when it blew. She runs towards him. As he turns towards her she recognizes him, even though his face is badly burned.

"JAMES!" He turns as she runs up. "What happened?" she demands.

"No fucking clue. We had turned in for the night. We had stabilizers working down there but there was no need for all of us to stay down there." He takes a deep breath. "Low man stayed down."

"Low man? Meaning the last to join your team?" He nods. She takes a deep breath. "Was…was it…who was it?"

"Teddy Deeks."

Relief washes over JJ. "So not Emily? She's not on your team?"

"Was supposed to be. Failed the cellar test."

"Cellar test?"

"Claustrophobic and terrified of the dark. Can't have someone who will panic down in the holes."

JJ's knees nearly collapse at her relief. "So…so she wasn't here? At all?"

James shakes his head. "No."

With her emotions stabilized, the police officer in JJ takes over. "Thank you for that information, James. Now you need medical attention. I'll take over directing help here and you go get your burns seen to."

He shakes his head. "I lost a man down there, Officer Jareau. And when the two holes experienced secondary explosions I lost 4 up here and have 5 more in serious condition. I'll probably lose them, too."

JJ had latched onto one part of his statement. "What do you mean 2 holes?"

"Mines 72 and 73 blew to create that huge crater. Best I can guess is gas built up and something Teddy did or we did earlier ignited it and it finally reached critical and blew."

JJ thinks a second, trying to remember the story of hole 73. "Hole 72 wasn't in use because of a problem with 73, right?"

James nods. "Charge wasn't placed right. Was supposed to be blowing down to make a larger hole. Instead it blew through a fissure between the two mine shafts and destabilized 72 while collapsing 73."

JJ turns to the crater. "And then this explosion occurred in such a way as to collapse both tunnels and make a huge crater instead of two separate shafts." James nods. "Can you think of anything at all you all might have done that could cause such a massive explosion?"

James slowly shakes his head. "No. I swear I don't know, JJ. I've never seen a gas build up explosion like this before."

"But have you ever seen an explosion like this using dynamite?"

James turns and looks at her. "What the hell are you saying? You think I fucked up and did this?" he asks angrily.

JJ shakes her head. "NO! Not you. But maybe someone did. Do you think it could have been caused by dynamite?"

He pictures the horror in his head a moment then sighs. "Yeah…yeah I think that's the only way it could have been done."

"Father, you murdering son of a bitch," she mutters.

James grabs her by the collar. "JJ, if you father did this, I'll kill him myself!" he yells.

"I can't prove it but I suspect it. I swear, James, as soon as I have answers you'll have them, too. I swear."

He nods. She finally convinces him to go get help while she directs people away from the unstable area near the crater.

* * *

It is close to 6 a.m. before the fires have been fully extinguished in the trees and the smoke has lessened coming out of the crater. JJ stands near the dragon hole with Angus, staring at the destruction.

"Dynamite? You think so?"

JJ shrugs. "I don't know. But if it turns out that this was deliberately done I think I know why and…and who ordered it. Not sure I can prove it but…" she trails off.

"Your father." JJ says nothing. "He has to be stopped, JJ." JJ turns to the man. "He's lost his fucking mind."

JJ nods. "You're right. On both counts."

"Do you know Cherokee Spring?" JJ nods. "When are you off duty next?"

"In 4 days."

"Then in 5 days meet me there. Midnight."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

He points back towards the crater. "I lost good people tonight. One man has a baby boy who will never know his daddy and whose widow will have to visit a smoking hole in the ground instead of a grave. If this was done deliberately you can bet that megalomaniac had a hand in it and I'll be damned if I stand by any more holes in the ground that become graves. He did this to kill Emily Prentiss. You know it as well as I do. Five days, JJ. Be there."

JJ just nods as Angus walks away. She turns and heads back towards the trucks. She had found out hours before that Emily had been among the first to respond to put out the fires but she had yet to see the woman she loves. Just knowing Emily is alive had sustained her though the night. But now, with nothing more to do, she wants to find the woman she loves and get her away from the mining compound. To hell with what the council ordered: Emily would not be working here.

"JENNIFER!"

JJ spins around. Her face is nearly as black as her hair, only the sweat streaks hinting at the colour of skin below. Her usually broad shoulder slope downward from exhaustion. She walks with a slight limp, probably from whatever tore the hole in her pant leg. She is a mess.

And Emily Prentiss is the most beautiful woman JJ has ever seen.

JJ runs to her fiancé and leaps into her arms. Emily holds her as tight as she can. She was supposed to have been in that hole and all she can think is she would have left JJ alone to deal with Zeke Jareau. JJ leans back enough to kiss her lover. Their tongues dance as they convey their love, relief and pleasure in that one sensual act. Finally the kiss ends.

"I was so scared you were down there," JJ admits, tears drawing white trails on her face.

"I'm sorry, Jen. I didn't think to send word to you about the change in my assignment since I was waiting to hear what exactly my new job would be. I am so sorry you were worried."

JJ manages a smile. "Terrified is more the word." She runs a hand down Emily's cheek. "I wasn't sure how I'd go on without you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

They embrace once more, just reveling in being in each other's arms. When the embrace ends, JJ stares into Emily's eyes.

"We need to talk. I think…I think my father caused this…"

Emily lifts a brow. "To kill me." JJ nods. "Who knew my fucking fears would save my life." She looks back to the crater. "And cost others their lives. He has to be stopped, Jen."

"I know. There's…something going on. I'll tell you more later. For now, let's get back down to the main compound. Blazer should be there and I can give you a lift home."

Emily shakes her head. "Angus will need help. I should stay and- -"

"No. If he targeted you here once, he can do it again. You're leaving here, Emily. Father can fucking deal."

Emily tries to come up with an argument to that but can't. She nods. "Sounds like a plan to me, sweetheart."

They kiss again and go to get a ride back down to the compound.

* * *

Ezekiel Jareau has a sad look on his face as he addresses the families who have gathered to await word on their loved ones.

"I promise you, we will find out what caused this horrible tragedy and we will do everything we can to bring the bodies of those who perished out of the mine and back to you for a proper burial. The brave men and women who work these mines know the dangers and face them bravely but it still hurts us all when accidents like this occur. I know for me it makes my respect for the miners and you, their family members, increase 100 fold. I swear to you: their names will not be forgotten. Their sacrifice, and yours, will be remembered as we revere their memory." He gestures to a woman beside him. "Gladys Choice will be reaching out to each family so that we can make sure your needs are met during your time of mourning. You are our family, our friends, and we will be here to hold you up during this trying time."

JJ glares at him from afar. "Look at him fucking milking this horror for all it's worth. He's acting sad but I can see the glee in his eyes. He doesn't know you're alive, Emily. He thinks he's won. He's gotten a full report and knows how many died, how many may still die and how many are injured, some permanently disfigured or disabled. And yet he stands up there milking it for public support and admiration. Who the hell is that man and what did he do with my father?" Her voice cracks as she realizes the man she knew and loved as a child is gone beyond all hope of return.

Emily sighs. "I'm sorry, Jennifer. An old saying by Lord Acton states, 'Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men.' Sadly the saying has lasted through the ages because it is true."

JJ takes a steadying breath and nods. "You're right. But there is another saying he best remember."

"What's that?"

"Fuck with my lover and expect to get your ass kicked."

Emily thinks a second. "Who said that?"

JJ turns steely eyes towards her lover. "I did. I'll explain more when we get home."

The two make their way to the stable where Blazer waits with several other police horses. JJ mounts up and pulls Emily up behind her. They start towards the gates of the compound. Emily glances back at the gathered crowd. She locks eyes with Ezekiel Jareau. The man can't hide his shock. Emily can't resist.

She blows him a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Garcia pulls Emily into a hug, ignoring the soot, mud and blood covering the taller woman.

"I am SO glad you're okay!"

Emily smiles tiredly. "Me, too. Uh, Dec….did he know?"

Garcia shakes her head. "No. I didn't say anything and the teachers won't, either."

"Good," she replies with relief. "I need to clean up."

Garcia gives her a smile. "To put it mildly. You and JJ are pretty gross. I've got a cleaning station set up out back to get most of this stuff off you. Unfortunately we aren't on the electric grid this week so I'll start water heating over the fire so you all can take sponge baths."

JJ shakes her head. "Don't worry about that, Pen. We can clean up a bit, get new clothes then head to the station to shower."

"You sure? Everyone with a connect to the police will be there to clean up," she points out.

JJ frowns. "Hadn't thought of that."

Emily looks at her lover. "Go if you want. I…don't want to be around people right now."

JJ stares into haunted brown eyes. "What's going on in your head?"

Emily takes a deep breath. "He was willing to kill so many to get to me. He…he will hurt anyone he thinks stands in his way of getting rid of me."

JJ slowly shakes her head. "Don't. Don't you dare start to think about leaving to 'protect' me. I am in charge of my life. And I choose who I love and who I am friends with. And I choose who I follow. I no longer follow Ezekiel Jareau."

Emily's eyes narrow as Garcia gasps.

"Jayje, what are you saying?"

JJ never breaks eye contact with Emily as she answers her best friend. "It means I'm starting to listen to the voices of opposition. And I plan to join them. My father needs to be stopped. I will be there to stop him no matter how it has to be done."

Emily takes her hands. "Are you sure, Jen?"

JJ nods. "The only thing I am more sure of is my love for you."

The two share a kiss. When it ends Emily stares into determined blue eyes. "And I will be with you every step of the way."

* * *

Two days later it is announced that a methane build up in the fissure between holes 72 and 73 caused the explosion. Emily had returned to the mining compound the day after the explosion to help in any way she can. As she and Angus finish reading the official report, Emily looks at the man, puzzled.

"How can they know the cause if the mine is still smoldering? No one can get in there to see what's happened."

Angus crumples the paper up. "There isn't a way to know. That fire has the potential to burn for years which means a real reason can't be known until people can get in there. And I felt the rumble in the ground. That was the rumble of explosions going off _then_ setting off the methane pockets. There were no explosives up there and there was no way James or any of his team planned to use any to clean up some of the debris in 72, not without careful exploration to ensure there were no methane pockets in either hole."

Emily nods. "Just as I thought. It was sabotage." She takes a deep breath. "I should have been the one down in the shaft overnight, Angus."

The two lock eyes as Angus starts to put together what Emily isn't saying. He slowly shakes his head.

"It's no secret Jareau hates you and isn't crazy about his daughter. But to do all that to kill you? You really think he could risk so many others?"

"I've seen dictators and madmen up close. They don't think the way good men think. They crave power and absolute servitude to their cause: their own personal gain. He has had his daughter attacked and, yes, I believe he set that charge to kill me. He arranged for me to be here, Angus. He knows the low man stays in the hole at night, right?" Angus nods. "He expected me to be down there, not Teddy Deeks."

Angus runs a hand through his hair. "Son of a bitch. Looks like Malcolm is right. Fucker needs to be stopped."

"Damn right he does," Emily agrees.

Angus studies her a moment. "There's a group who…wants to see him deposed."

"There always is. I'm in."

"And JJ?"

"She's already in."

Angus nods. "Okay. Let me talk to the others. I'll let you know about the next meeting."

"Sounds good."

The two get back to work looking to get the mining operations back to business as usual.

* * *

It is after 7 before Emily starts the long walk home. She hates that she missed saying goodbye to JJ but she felt a duty to try to get the mines up and running again since it was her fault they were disrupted. As she turns down an alley the lights suddenly go out. She sighs. She knew she had been followed. She didn't expect such an obvious tactic.

"Amateurs," she mutters.

Two men step into the alley behind her. Another steps into the alley ahead of her. She gives them a smile.

"Three on one. Not exactly a fair fight, boys. Tell you what: I'll give you the chance to forget this futile attack and go home."

The men start to close in on her. One carries a metal pipe. Another a chain. And the third man carries a bat. She rolls her eyes.

"You had your chance."

In her mind she knows she has to do maximum damage to them while minimizing damage to herself. She has no doubt that these men will file assault charges against her and if she looks like she's been in a fight the charges could stick. She would not put herself at the mercy of police who may be on the side of Zeke.

"AHHH!"

The man with the pipe screams, trying to startle her, as he runs at her with the weapon raised. Emily doesn't move. Doesn't flinch. As he closes in on her, she drops to the ground and sweeps his legs, sending him crashing to the ground. The pipe falls from his hand and rolls away.

As the man with the bat tries to ambush her, she rolls, kicking up her feet and connecting with his chin. He has a glass jaw and drops like a rock, out cold.

_"Well, that was easy,"_ she thinks.

The man with the chain swings it at her head. She shoots her arm up and lets it wrap around her forearm. She yanks him towards her and punches him in the face as she stands. He grunts and stumbles back. She yanks the chain forward and he stumbles into yet another punch. He kicks out at her, his foot connecting with the long cut she had suffered fighting the fire in the tree line by the mines. She is momentarily stunned and he swings a hard fist at her face. She ducks the punch and elbows him in the stomach.

Almost too late she sees Pipe Man swinging his weapon at her head. She drops to the ground and smiles as the pipe connects with Chain Man's head.

"Oh, FUCK!" Pipe Man blurts.

Emily slowly rises from the ground. "Just you and me now, friend. Be smart for you to wise up and stop this before you join your buddies in dreamland."

His response is to spin the pipe like a samurai sword. Emily shrugs.

"Suit yourself."

She slips off her duster, holding it in her left hand. As he swipes the pipe at her, she whips the duster up and captures pipe and arm with it. She spins around, keeping his arm tangled in the leather coat, and punches him three times in rapid succession in the face. He drops to his knees as she steps behind him. She yanks on her coat, causing him to rather effectively bash himself in the face with the pipe.

As he drops to the ground, out cold, she steps to him and pulls her duster from his body. She looks at the three men.

"Told you it wasn't a fair fight, you assholes."

She slips her duster back on and continues home as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

Marcus and JJ are taking a break. Their horses are getting a drink as the officers stretch after having been in the saddle for a couple hours. The miner's district had been noticeably calm that night as people mourn those lost and say silent toasts that they aren't the ones who were killed. After a few minutes, Marcus speaks without looking at her.

"Boss wants to meet with you and judge for himself where you stand."

JJ looks at him in confusion. "What boss? What are you talking about?"

"The leader of the opposition movement. You have to understand, you are the daughter of Ezekiel Jareau. He wants to make sure you really are behind him and not just worming your way into our good graces just to turn us in to your father."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake, Marcus. You know better."

He finally looks at her. "Yeah, Jayje, I do. But the boss doesn't. There is a lot to lose if you are a plant."

JJ nods. "I guess I can understand that. Name the time and- -"

Her words break off as the sounds of a fight reaches their ears. The two quickly mount up and race back towards The Tipsy Kitten. As they pass a messenger outpost, JJ looks at the man standing there.

"CALL OUT FOR BACK UP!"

The man nods and takes off at a run towards police headquarters to get the alarm sent out for back up to report to the miner's district.

* * *

Five minutes later, the messenger bursts into the police station.

"OFFICER JAREAU REQUESTS BACK UP! BIG FIGHT AT THE TIPSY KITTEN!"

Blanchet hurries to the alarm board. Before he can hit the alarm that would send help to the miner's district, a hand grabs his.

"Jareau can handle it."

Blanchet looks at the father of the officer in question. "What? How do you know?"

"The miners are just upset about the explosion. JJ and her partner will be able to handle everything just fine. She _is_ one of your best, right?" he says, his eyes hard like flint.

"Uh, yes, but…"

"Then let her handle it. She would hate interference."

A few minutes later a second messenger runs in. "FULL ON RIOT AT THE TIPSY KITTEN! OFFICERS NEED HELP!"

Blanchet starts to reach for the alarm then pauses and looks at Zeke. "Uhh…"

"Give her a chance," Zeke insists. "Let her handle this. Or maybe you would rather disobey me and find a new job? Or maybe your son would like a less safe position than mine inventory specialist?"

Blanchet slowly lowers his hand. Zeke just smiles.

"Good boy. Now, make sure you look into the horrible attack on my three men. They will be here soon to file charges against her if she got away or to report where they left her body when they killed her in self-defense."

Blanchet curses himself as Zeke walks out of the police station. When a third messenger runs in, Blanchet decides that since Zeke isn't there to stop him it won't be disobeying to finally send help. He hits the alarm that signals help is needed in the miner's district.

"Please, God…please get help there in time to save my officers," he whispers.

Zeke just walks home whistling a happy tune. Soon his daughter would either be dead and his martyrdom complete, or she would see that to cross him is to invite immeasurable pain.

And either way, he wins.


	12. Chapter 12

**Back to present day…**

"I can be gone tomorrow," Emily says stoically.

JJ spins and sees Emily standing just inside the door of the room. "What?"

Emily swallows. "I can leave tomorrow. Tonight even if you need me to. All I ask is that you let Declan stay. He needs a real home not…not whatever the hell I'll have after I leave here. And let him believe I may return someday. It will make it easier on- -"

JJ closes the distance and gives Emily a solid kiss. When it ends blue eyes lock with brown. "If you left tomorrow I'd be dead by nightfall. My heart would break."

"But you said…"

JJ smiles. "I was hating what I've gotten you involved in. My father did his best to get me killed tonight. Since he failed he'll try for you next."

Emily pulls JJ close. "He already did." She tells JJ about the ambush. "Not a mark on me so if they try to claim I assaulted them I can act like I never saw them."

JJ leans back and looks at the taller woman. "Marcus was supposed to set up a meeting between me and the opposition leader. If nothing else, this fucking night has delayed that meeting."

Emily takes a deep breath. "Maybe not. Come on, let's clean your wounds and I can tell you what I've been able to find out."

By the time all of JJ's wounds are seen to, the women know they have no choice but to set up a meeting with the leader of the opposition. Emily draws a finger alongside a horrible bruise on JJ's cheek.

"I think we can expect one of you co-workers to stop by in the morning to arrest me. It will put me in the perfect position to be killed."

JJ frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Unarmed, probably cuffed, in a jail cell so little room to move. Perfect set-up for assassination."

"Son of a bitch. I hate that you know that. I hate even more that you're right. What do we do?"

"I leave now and head to the mining compound. Angus can get me to the opposition. Once word gets out that I'm marked for arrest he'll have to agree to get me to their leader. You will be able to say with complete honesty you don't know where I am."

"I'll know where you are. You'll be in my heart."

Emily smiles. "Cheesy line, baby. But I love it."

JJ grins. "Wanted to give you something to smile about."

"All I have to do is think of you and I smile."

JJ chuckles. "Equally cheesy but I love it, too."

The two share a kiss and hug. JJ starts to pack a small bag for Emily as the brunette starts to hide weapons on her body: knives, brass knuckles, and a couple of small firearms. She then straps on her gun belt and slips her boot knives into place. She smiles.

"Can I tell you how naked I have felt walking around without all these weapons on me?"

JJ smiles and hands the pack to Emily. "I believe it. Thank you for agreeing to stay mostly unarmed so Zeke couldn't accuse you of being an assassin."

"No need to thank me. I really was trying to make things easier on you. I guess I had hoped your father wasn't as far gone as he is mentally."

JJ sighs, sadness in her eyes. "I had hoped so, too. Come on, let's get you a little food to take with you. Not sure when you'll get a chance to eat again. I can also tell you the best way to get from here to the mining compound without being seen."

"Will need to leave out the back. Someone has been watching the front of the house since I got here."

JJ stops and stares at her in shock. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"And you didn't tell me?" JJ is miffed.

"Not sure if they are friend or foe. That they haven't done anything tells me friend but I'd rather be safe than sorry and not have them see me leave."

JJ nods. "Okay. But next time tell me. I can't keep you and the boys safe if I don't know everything."

Emily nods. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Almost before they can bear, Emily is standing at the back door.

"Be safe, Emily."

Emily nods. "That's the plan. I'll get word to you if I can. I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you, too."

The two women share a kiss of love…and fear. Though they don't say the words they know this could be the last time they see each other. When the kiss ends, Emily stares into JJ's eyes.

"Next time I see you I plan to marry your ass."

JJ can't help but smile. "Funny, that is my plan, too."

They share another kiss then Emily slips off into the darkness.

"Be safe, my love."

* * *

Morgan reins in his horse as he sees the fortified gate in the distance. According to the farmer he had met a few hours before this would be the East Alleghany settlement. His stomach is doing butterflies. No one had seen Emily since Doc. And a woman like her traveling with a young boy would be memorable. He tells himself she would have stayed far from people to protect herself and the boy she considers her son. But his heart is not listening to his mind.

"Please, Emily…please be here," he prays.

He nudges Tahoe back into a walk. As they get close to the gate he counts 6 guns pointed at him. He lifts his hands in peace.

"HALT! State your business!" a man just behind the gate orders.

"My name is Derek Morgan. I'm looking for three friends who I believe live here."

"WHO?"

"JJ Jareau, Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid."

The man studies Morgan a second. "How do you know them?"

"I helped them escape captivity a while back. I just…want to make sure they are safe."

"They are. You can leave now."

Morgan chuckles. "Uh, good to know. Mind if I make sure for myself?"

"You will submit to search and disarmament?"

Morgan pauses. He hates the thought of being unarmed. But he has to know about Emily. He nods. "I will."

"Dismount." Morgan does so then returns his hands to the air. "Good. Use your left hand to lead your horse in."

Morgan nods and takes the reins, leading Tahoe forward as the gate is opened. A young girl takes the horse and walks away with him. Morgan looks at the man who had spoken to him.

"Where will my horse be taken?"

"Police stables."

"Okay," Morgan agrees.

The girl and another man search his saddle and packs as two men search Morgan. When they finish Morgan smiles.

"In an effort to prove I am a friend, I'll tell you that you missed 3 knives and 2 guns. If I may?" He asks. The gate guard nods. Morgan removes the missed weapons and drops them to the ground. "There. Only thing left are my hands and I'd prefer to keep those."

The gate guard smiles and extends a hand. "Name's Alfred."

"Derek Morgan," he offers, shaking the hand.

"I've already dispatched a messenger to the Reid house. If they can vouch for you I'll return your weapons. Your horse looks like it could use a good rub down and some food. We'll go ahead and take him to the police stables. JJ will know how to get him back."

"Thank you. His name is Tahoe and he's a good mount. I'll need him to get home."

The two stand and chat while they wait for someone to return from the Reid home.

* * *

Garcia has just gotten home after dropping the boys off at school when a messenger arrives.

"Mrs. Reid? There is a man named Derek Morgan at the gates. He said- -"

"YES!" she squeals. "Tell them we will be there soon to vouch for him!"

She is already hurrying up the stairs to wake JJ and Emily. Emily will be so happy to see her best friend. They all knew she missed him as well as others back at Fidelis. She will love seeing a friendly face. Garcia bursts into their bedroom.

"JAYJE! EMILY!"

She skids to a halt when she sees the bed empty. JJ sits by the window looking out over the backyard, a fierce look on her bruised face. She then notices Emily's holster, pack, and all her weapons are gone.

"What the fuck happened to you? And where is Emily?"

JJ takes a deep breath. "Long story. What's going on?"

"Oh no, no, no! You tell me right now what is going on! We just got some amazingly fantastic news and I will NOT have it balanced out by bad news! Did Emily do that to your face?"

JJ manages a smile. "No. Fight at the Tipsy Kitten did this to my face. My father made sure back up didn't arrive to help us and Marcus was killed."

Garcia drops down on the end of the bed. "Oh, Jayje…that's why you didn't want to talk about it last night." JJ nods. "So…oh, God…has Emily gone to avenge him?"

"No. She's…looking into something for us. So what are you so excited about?"

Garcia stands, wanting to know more about Emily but she can tell JJ has given up all she plans to. "Morgan is at the gate."

JJ's eyes widen. "Morgan? From Fidelis? SHIT!" JJ starts to grab her official gear.

"What's wrong? I thought that was good?"

"Every new arrival is announced to my father. If he finds out who Morgan is he'll order him killed!"

JJ races past Garcia, still pulling on her uniform shirt and hat. She grabs her jacket and gun belt off the rack by the front door and is struggling into them as she runs at full speed to the town gate. She arrives just as a messenger from her father's office arrives.

"STOP! I CAN VOUCH FOR HIM!"

The men turn and watch her run up. She stares into Morgan's eyes, telegraphing him to agree with her.

"We met Morgan after we got away from the guard Fidelis had with us. He's with Picard's New Frontier clan and he helped us get food and medical supplies so we could make the trip home. If he hadn't, we'd have probably died."

Alfred and the messenger look back at Morgan. "That so?" Alfred asks.

Morgan nods. "She makes it sound more heroic than it was. Saw the guy was in bad shape and just wanted to do what I could. It's haunted me that I couldn't do more so, well, here I am."

Alfred claps Morgan on the back. "Damn glad you did. JJ and I have been friends since we were kids. I owe you a drink."

Morgan smiles. "May take you up on that." He turns back to JJ. "So, uh, you all made it home?"

JJ smiles and nods. "Yep. We all did," she says, letting him know that Emily made it, too.

He sighs in relief. "Thank goodness."

She starts to gather up his things. "Come on. I'll fill you in on the way to the house. You can stay with us for however long you plan to stay."

"Sounds good."

As the two start to walk away, Alfred calls out to JJ. She turns back.

"Jayje…heard about Marcus. I am so sorry."

JJ fights the tears back. "Thanks, Alfred."

JJ and Morgan walk in silence for a little while. Finally he looks at JJ.

"When do I find out what the hell is going on?"

"Once we get to the house. Too many ears out here. Just know if my father knew you were from Fidelis you'd have been dead."

He stops and turns her to look at him. "Where the fuck is Emily?"

"She is safe right now. Long story best told behind closed doors."

"What the hell happened to your face?"

"Longer story. Just know I may be beaten but my partner is dead. And I plan to make sure he is avenged."

"Marcus?" JJ nods. "Then I definitely need to hear the whole damn story. And if you need help with…anything…I've got your back."

JJ just nods and turns to continue the walk. She can't help but feel everyone is staring at her. She knows they are probably looking at Morgan and trying to figure out who the stranger is but she knows if any are allies of her father then he will be getting a full report on everything they do or say while out in the street. She hates the feeling of paranoia that is starting to take over her every waking moment but also knows a healthy dose of paranoia will keep her alive.

As they walk into the house, Morgan is engulfed in a happy, tearful hug.

"MORGAN!"

He smiles and returns the hug. "Hey, Baby Girl."

She eases back and stares into his eyes. "I am so glad you didn't make me kill you."

He laughs. "Uh, definitely something I am glad about, too."

JJ had walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a jug of whiskey and two glasses. "I know it's early but I think we'll both need this before the end of my story."

Morgan nods and sits down at the table. "I won't argue with that."

Garcia pats him on the shoulder. "I'll make something for you to eat. Like eggs and bacon?"

He nods. "Yes. Thanks. Just found out what bacon is a couple days ago. I think it could be my new obsession."

Garcia just grins and sets about stoking up the coals so she can fry bacon and eggs and toast some bread. JJ pours out two glasses of whiskey and slides one towards her friend.

"So, here's what you've stumbled into…"

* * *

Ezekiel Jareau stares at the man in front of him. "Derek Morgan? From Picard's lands? I don't believe it."

The messenger shrugs. "It's what your daughter said, sir. He confirmed it."

"Of course he did. He would follow her lead. Tell me, was he wearing a pin that looks like this?" He pulls out a dirty, crusty Fidelis pin.

The messenger thinks a moment. "He had some sort of pin on his jacket but I didn't really get a look at it. It was about that size, though."

"I see. Well, perhaps I should pay a visit to my daughter and thank this 'savior' for what he did for her. And for her friends, of course."

"Uh, that would be nice, sir."

"Right." He tosses a couple of coins towards the messenger. "You're dismissed."

The man leaves and Zeke stares at the wall a moment. If this man is from Fidelis then why is he here? For Prentiss? To take JJ back? Or Reid? He sits up suddenly.

"RICKY!" the man limps in, having finally gotten rid of his crutches. "Ricky, where is the science geek Reid?"

"As far as I know still at the power plant. He's been there for 2 weeks straight. Word is they are close to getting the power grid up so it stays up and we don't have to do the rolling blackouts."

Zeke leaps up. "WHAT?! Why wasn't I told?"

Ricky shakes his head in fear. "I…I…I don't know, sir."

Zeke leans on the desk. "Did it ever cross your little mind that if we don't maintain control of electricity, don't make people crave a few days of having the benefit of electrical stimulation, that the people won't need us as much anymore? The last thing we fucking need is that beanpole supplying electricity in unlimited quantities. The only area that should have permanent electricity is my neighborhood. Have him brought here. Immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" Ricky nods and starts out of the room.

"Oh, and Ricky?" The man pauses. "Find out for sure if Morgan is from Fidelis or New Frontier."

"Uh, how, sir?"

"Go to personally invite him to dinner at my house. My little way of thanking him for his help getting my little girl home safely. And see if you can find Prentiss. She didn't show up at the mining compound this morning. I need to know if she is at the house or not."

"Yes, sir."

Ricky hurries out to follow his boss' orders. Zeke walks over to the window. More and more whispers were starting to reach him. The opposition is growing. It was coming time when he would need to act; need to make sure they are crushed.

"Time to visit the mercenaries," he mutters. "Time for another attack and maybe this time they will kill the right daughter. Stupid fucks."

* * *

When Angus awakens just before dawn it takes a moment for him to realize he is not alone in his room. His hand reaches for the gun he keeps on his nightstand.

"It's not there. Didn't want you shooting me," Emily states.

"Son of a bitch, Prentiss! What the hell are you doing?" he asks when he finally sees her sitting in a chair across the room.

"I need to meet the leader of the opposition now. Zeke nearly killed Jen last night. Marcus did die."

"Marcus? Shit."

"Yeah. He was going to take Jen to the opposition leader. No telling if Zeke heard a whisper about that or if it is coincidence that a riot broke out at The Tipsy Kitten last night. Either way, we need to know what is going on. Zeke tried to kill me in that mine. Time I started looking for a way to repay the debt."

Angus slowly nods. "Okay. My guess is you have an idea how you want this done?"

Emily nods. "Of course. Did you know you're under surveillance?"

"I suspected."

"Go to the mines as expected this morning. Tonight get me out of the town and into the woods. I know the leader isn't here in town anywhere."

Angus lifts a brow. "Oh? And how do you know that?"

"He'd be a fool to stay in town. No way to meet with various people without being seen by one of Zeke's lackey's. He's out of town trusting the rest of you to keep him informed as others leave and join him. I haven't been here long but even I have noticed a number of people suddenly not around. Don't fool yourself into thinking Zeke hasn't noticed."

Angus sighs. "Fuck. If you know then yeah he knows. We had tried to be so careful."

"I am sure you did. But he has spies everywhere keeping track of everyone. Tonight when you get back from work, keep everything as normal as possible around here. At midnight, we sneak out the back away from watching eyes." She takes a deep breath. "You won't be coming back."

"And what about you?"

"I will return eventually. If I don't Jen will never trust anyone. I will return to let her know it's time to stand and fight."

Angus nods. "That works."

When he leaves an hour later, Emily settles in for a long, long wait.

* * *

Reid stares at the machinery. Twice before it had started only to overheat and die. This time he had helped manufacture a way to cool it using water drawn in from the river.

"Two minutes until previous crash point," his assistant reports.

Reid's eyes start to scan beyond the pieces directly in front of him. He looks for steam leaks, smoke, signs of cracking, anything that could spell imminent disaster.

"One minute until previous crash point."

He starts to walk along the entire set up, scrutinizing each piece of metal and plastic he can see.

"Thirty seconds."

He reaches the wall and starts to walk back, eyes still screwed to the machine parts.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

The machine keeps pumping. For five minutes Reid and his assistant watch it carefully. Reid then walks around to study a gauge. Yes the machine was running but was it cycling the way it was supposed to?

A smile breaks across his face as he sees the hand in the gauge rising.

"We're creating sustainable electricity," he whispers.

He runs over to another gauge. The first gauge said it was being created. This gauge said it was being stored.

"YES!"

He runs to a switch on the wall. If he throws that switch a third grid will come online. If it holds, by the next week he can have all grids up and running. He shakes with excitement as he slowly reaches out for the switch.

"DR. REID!"

His hand stops just before it reaches the switch. He turns to see a messenger trotting towards him. "Yes?" he asks impatiently.

"Sir, Mayor Jareau requests your presence."

"What? When?"

"Now, sir."

Reid shakes his head. "I can't. We are too close to a breakthrough. I can't leave right now. He'll have to wait until I'm ready to give him a full report."

Suddenly two police officers appear behind the messenger. The messenger looks nervous.

"Sir, he said if you refuse he'll have you arrested."

Reid rolls his eyes. He turns back to the switch and sighs in resignation. So close. He looks at his assistant.

"Keep monitoring everything. If the storage gauge reaches 80% throw this switch. If we store too much energy it could cause a feedback loop and destroy all our work."

The man nods. "Will do. It's not right, Doc. You should be the one throwing the switch."

Reid gives him a smile. "I don't care who throws the switch. All I want is a chance to read by lamp light again on a regular basis."

The man chuckles. "Good point. The light bulb factory workers are going to go crazy trying to fulfil orders."

"Something tells me they will welcome the work."

Reid pats his assistant on the back and follows the messenger and police out of the electric plant. The messenger looks at him in awe.

"Are we really close to having electricity all the time?"

Reid smiles. "I hope so. It's one of those things we won't know until it's tested."

"Neat," the guy says.

The two officers exchange a look. As part of Zeke's inner circle they know that permanent electrical availability is one of his biggest fears. Looks like they will be sabotaging the electrical plant. Again.

* * *

Morgan slowly shakes his head as he twirls his glass on the table. When he had talked to Garcia about her home he had thought it was a perfect little peaceful hamlet. He had envied a place without darkness, without murder, without the constant threat of battle. At least at Fidelis most of their threats had come from outside.

"Damn." He looks up at Garcia. "You know, Baby Girl, I thought you lived in paradise. Guess everyplace has a dark underbelly."

Garcia nods grimly. "Yeah. And when that underbelly gets too dark wars happen."

Morgan leans onto the table. "Then I guess it's good there are people here willing to keep that underbelly down to a small spot." He looks at JJ. "And are you really ready to go after your father?"

"Morgan, people have died because of him. He tried to kill me, he tried to kill Emily and he _did_ kill my partner. He has to be stopped."

Morgan nods. "Then what do you need me to do?"

JJ stares at him in shock. "You? You mean you're staying?"

"I am not going all the way back to D.C. to tell Hotch that yes his daughter is alive but that I hightailed it out of here to save my own ass while leaving hers dangling in the breeze. And something tells me even if you knew how to reach her she wouldn't agree to leave with me. So, yes, Blondie, I'm staying."

She reaches across the table and squeezes his hand. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed. Now that I know how this town works any chance you can tell me about Emily's son? From what Doc told me he's a heck of a kid."

JJ's eyes brighten. "He's a wonderful young boy."

She starts to tell Morgan all about Declan and Henry. Just as she finishes her story there is a knock at the door. Garcia goes to answer it and a messenger who works with the police hurries in.

"JJ! Uh, well, and you too, Mrs. Reid." He turns back to JJ. "Word is your father had Spencer Reid escorted from the electric plant. He was close to successfully getting the whole grid working and was basically told to leave with the messenger and cops or be arrested."

JJ frowns. "But why?"

"And is he okay?" Garcia blurts.

The messenger nods. "He's fine. He went with them. But we wanted you all to know. It's strange that last time we were close to a breakthrough there was sabotage and now that we are close again he's taken away."

JJ nods. "You're right it is strange." She gets up and starts to straighten out her uniform. "I'm off tonight. Which is good because I'm going down to act as added security at the plant. If anyone tries to mess anything up I'll stop them."

Morgan stands. "I'll go with you."

"No. I need you to stay with Garcia. I need you to protect her, her unborn baby and the boys in case…shit, I don't even know but I need to know you're here."

Morgan nods. "Then I will be here. I'll keep them all safe. I promise."

JJ nods and hurries out the door with the messenger. She takes him by the arm. "Go directly to Captain Blanchet. Tell him where I am, what I'm doing and why. I know you and he are both with the opposition movement. I am, too. This is my first official stand again my father."

The messenger smiles. "I knew we could count on you, JJ. And Blanchet isn't with us. He's not really on either side just does what he can to protect his own ass and his family."

"Then who? Someone on the force has to be close to the top?"

"Marcus was close to the top but the number one guy on the force is Alfred."

JJ chuckles. "You know, I should have figured that out. He and Marcus were so close it makes sense. Well, get word to him. Time to stop reacting and start acting."

The messenger nods and the two split up. JJ races towards the alley where Emily had told her the spy watching the house had been using. She acts like she's running past it then makes a sharp turn and races back, slamming the woman there into the wall. She stares into the scared green eyes.

"Tell my father to stop following me. And if I see you watching my house again I'll kill you myself. Got it?"

The woman nods frantically, seeing the murder in the blue eyes. "Got it."

JJ shoves her to the ground and takes off once more.

* * *

"I hear you are close to success, Dr. Reid."

Reid nods. "Yes, sir."

Zeke starts to pace a circle around the nervous man. "Strange. You think such important information would be sent to me; that I wouldn't have to hear it in passing."

Reid swallows nervously. "I…we were…" he clears his throat. "We were close before and we failed. I didn't want to give you false hope."

"I see. And now? How close are you now to sustainable electricity?"

"Very close. I think. I mean on paper we are but we were just about to throw the third switch, powering up a third grid. I wouldn't be able to know if I could really get all 10 grids up until I analyzed the readings from having 3 grids up at once," Reid finishes, his hands gesturing erratically as he talked, testament to his fear.

"I see," Zeke says again. "So then when were you going to report to me?"

"It would take a week to confirm everything. So, uh, 8 days from today."

"Well, I don't like to wait. In the future, let me know when these big events are imminent. I would like to celebrate your successes with you." He pats him on the shoulder. "As your leader it is my job to be your friend and confidant, right?"

"Um, I guess so," Reid replies.

"When were you last home, Dr. Reid?"

"Uh, I've been at the plant for 2 weeks because we were so close. I couldn't just leave the work without being there in case adjustments had to be made."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You have a pregnant wife, Spencer." Reid frowns in confusion at the sudden familiarity. "You should go to her tonight and make sure she is okay. In fact, I hear you all have a visitor. A Derek Morgan from…Fidelis I think it was."

Reid frowns. He knows they would never tell anyone Morgan was from Fidelis. "Derek…Morgan…I…I vaguely remember that name."

"Oh come on now, Dr. Reid. You remember everything."

"I was quite ill when JJ and Penny rescued me. I think we met up with Morgan during that time but…I don't remember him being with Fidelis." He frowns as if in thought. "There was one guy who helped us but…I think he was with New Frontier. And another guy who was a hermit. Wasn't really with anyone. I think his name started with M. But things are so fuzzy from that time."

Zeke studies the man. He can't tell if Reid is lying or not. That is because there is just enough truth to Reid's story that he can maintain his micro expressions. Zeke steps away.

"Go home, Dr. Reid. That's an order."

Reid shakes his head. "I can't, sir. If something were to happen at the plant and I wasn't there to document it or help shut down the equipment we could be back to no electricity at all."

Zeke sighs. "You poor thing. Looks like you got hurt at the plant."

"What?" Reid asks.

And then he is clubbed unconscious by one of the police officers that had escorted him to Zeke. Zeke looks at the men.

"Destroy his office, the system he was working on at the plant, everything. Leave his body in the rubble. Looks like the opposition attacked the plant and killed poor, weak Dr. Reid. Do it tonight after midnight when most of the police will be watching the miner's district."

The men smile and nod. They drag Reid into another room. They tie him up and gag him in case he comes to. They will kill him with something at the plant that night so that it won't be traced back to Zeke.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily follows Angus down to a part of town that had burned years ago and not been rebuilt. Still there are those that call these burnt out shells home. They like the solitude. And down here no one pays attention to anyone else. As Angus explains, a herd of elephant could run through and the people would claim to see nothing. Emily smiles, picturing the large animal racing through. Her mind wanders to a childhood memory.

"The circus," she whispers.

Angus looks over at her. "What?"

Emily shakes her head. "Nothing. Just…remembering going to a circus once as a kid. It was before England fell and Mother got us great seats. So many memories coming back to me since I met Jennifer."

Angus smiles. "Love does crazy things to us."

Emily chuckles. "You can say that again."

The two reach a wooden fence with barbed wire along the top. Angus bears right and squeezes between the fence and some prickly bushes. Emily follows him and the tight fit soon opens up to a wider path after a few feet. From the outside or from where they entered you would never see this path. They reach a section of fence and Angus gestures for her to stop. He lifts binoculars and scans every place he can see. Satisfied they aren't being watched, he steps to the fence.

"This isn't the only way in or out. But we guard them all carefully."

"Don't blame you."

Angus grips a board and pulls. Two slats are joined together and swing out on a hinge. Emily smiles. She would have never seen the gate. She steps through and Angus follows her, securing the gate once more.

"From now on we go single file. At one point I will need to blindfold you. I trust you but until the others do they'll put a bullet in your head and call you a spy."

Emily nods. "I've done the same. You do what you have to do to protect your family."

"Damn right."

They walk for close to an hour, getting closer to mountains in the distance. As they near a stream, Angus stops. "Grab a sip of water then I'll blindfold you. Won't be long now."

Emily does as he says. When she stands she has to fight the urge to shiver when he blindfolds her. She may understand why but that doesn't mean she likes it. He lifts her arm and links it with his.

"I promise not to walk you into a tree or let you trip and fall."

Emily smiles. "Good. Kinda feeling vulnerable right now."

They walk for 30 minutes with Angus helping Emily step over things and warning her about anything that could trip her up. Suddenly a voice rings out causing Emily to stiffen.

"HALT! HANDS UP!"

Angus lifts his hands and Emily's arm. She takes the hint and lifts her other arm. Suddenly hands are patting her down.

"Who is she, Angus?"

"A friend."

"How do you know?"

"Zeke Jareau wants her dead," he answers.

The sentry chuckles. "Well, that's a pretty good resume for a friend." The man leans close to Emily's ear. "From this point forward a sniper has your head in his sights. Make any sudden moves, do anything that can be perceived as violent, hell just sneeze in anyone's general direction and you're dead."

Emily chuckles. "I have no desire to be shot. I also don't believe you have a sniper trained on my head. Nice scare tactic, though."

"You don't scare easily," the sentry notes.

"Nope. If I did I'd've hightailed it back to D.C. the first time Zeke tried to kill me. But not only do I not scare easily, I don't stand by and watch while good people are destroyed by a tyrant. Especially not when the people being hurt are my family."

The sentry chuckles. "Good answer."

"Thanks. So can you take the blindfold off now? I'd hate my good first impression be screwed up by tripping over my feet."

The man glances at Angus. "I like her. She's just snarky enough to keep from being a complete asshole." He reaches up and takes off the blindfold. Emily grins. "You recognized my voice, didn't you?"

She nods. "Yes, I did. Good to see you again, Alfred."

"You, too."

"So, what do we know?" she asks.

"A lot of shit. None of it is good."

"I can believe that. Tell me the truth: do we need to get Jen and the boys out of town?"

"Not yet. I think he'll kill JJ but not Henry. He could raise Henry to be the son he never had."

"There's not a damn bit about that I find comforting," she points out with an edge to her voice.

"The thing is, he has to be careful how he kills her," Alfred continues. "We are looking into a suspicion that was raised. We think Zeke may have direct ties to the mercenaries that attack us every once in a while. Usually if things are getting good they hit us and set us back. We've noted more 'hunters' going out but coming back with no game. We think they are messengers sent to arrange the next attack. Reid is getting close to solving the electric issues."

Emily's eyes widen as she immediately connects the dots. "Right now Jareau's neighborhood stays lit and a second neighborhood is lit on a rotating basis. People crave that week of permanent light and appliance usage. And he milks it for the public, telling them how he's given them that brief respite from the dark. But if Reid gets the power up running permanently…"

"Then maybe they stop listening to his self-serving praise and start paying attention to what he's not doing," Alfred finishes for her. "He can't let the electricity come back."

Emily starts to pace. "Shit, shit, shit. Reid has been there for 2 weeks straight sure he's about to have a breakthrough."

"Then we can expect the plant to get attacked again."

"To hell with the building! If Zeke figures out that Reid can get the plant fully operational he'll kill Reid!" Emily points out. "That was why he never tried to go after him when Doyle took him! He didn't want Reid back!"

Angus and Alfred exchange a look. They had not connected the dots that far down.

"I'll head back now," Angus says. "I'll get word out to whoever I can find. We'll defend the plant and Reid. I swear it."

Alfred nods as Angus takes off running. Emily stares after him. Part of her wants to follow; wants to protect Reid. But she knows deep down she has to learn more about the resistance and get ready to fight both mercenaries and Zeke's loyal followers when the town is next attacked.

"Where are the mercenaries encamped?" she asks.

"Almost directly across from us on the other side of the town."

"I need someone to take me there."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to join them," she states.

"Join them? Are you insane?"

"Quite possibly. But if I don't find out exactly what they are doing we'll never stop them. Why do they follow Zeke? What have they been promised? What motivates them to work for him rather than just take the town?"

Alfred slowly nods. "I see what you mean. I'll find someone to take you there. Out of curiosity, will your friend Morgan fight with us or do we need to get him out of town?"

Emily's eyes widen with shock. "Morgan? What the fuck are you talking about?"

* * *

JJ looks at the men and women who have joined her to watch over the plant. "Bo, Svetlana, you two deploy to the southern gate." The men nod. "Jax, you'll be with me at the northern gate. Sal, Toni I want you midway between both. When we see people coming this way that don't belong give the triad whistle. Sal, Toni hightail it to whichever gate will need the extra help. Those of us at the gates need to remain at the other gate just in case the first approach is a diversion."

"Do you think it will be?" Sal asks.

JJ shrugs. "I have no idea. All I know is Zeke can't let this plant go fully operational. He uses the rationing of electricity to keep people in line. The fact that he called a meeting with Reid earlier tonight has me worried."

"Why?" Jax asks.

"Zeke doesn't want this plant running. Reid can get it running."

"Fuck. So he kills Reid and the plant remains a barely rumbling dinosaur."

"Exactly," JJ replies. "Get in position. My guess is they will do their best to damage the plant tonight. Take the saboteurs alive. They'll know where Reid is and they will know more about Zeke's plans."

"Where will we keep them?"

"I'll figure that out later. Let's just get through the night first."

The men and women nod. As they start to deploy Jax stops and turns back to JJ.

"JJ?" She looks at him. "Damn glad to have you on our side. Will would be proud of you."

JJ smiles at the lover of Henry's father. "Thanks, Jax. Glad to be here."

It is just after midnight when Jax taps JJ's shoulder and points up the road. She looks where he points and sees 4 men carrying various tools walking up the road. They also pull a small cart behind them.

"What the hell is that?" she mutters.

"Looks like clothes or something. Maybe going to wet them down with oil or gas?"

"Could be. We need to be careful. They may already be- -oh fuck!"

Suddenly the pile of clothes moves and JJ realizes it's actually Reid. Jax inhales sharply.

"Oh, Spence," JJ whispers. She watches a moment then pats Jax's arm. "Give the alert."

Jax whistles the triad. The signal, three sharp blasts, is normally used to signal all clear. The men on the road pause, confused by the use of the signal. JJ grins. It's just what she expected them to do. It gives Sal and Toni time to get to the gate.

"Three. Two. One." JJ counts down.

On one Jax signals once more and the 4 members of the opposition leap out onto the road. In just a few minutes the 4 men who had been sent to destroy the plant are dead. So much for questioning them. JJ lifts a hand to her bloodied lip and then moves to check on Reid.

"Hold still a second, Spence." She quickly removes his bonds and helps him sit up. "You okay?"

"No concussion but a headache worse than I've ever had before."

"Nice lump to go with it," JJ confirms. "We have to get you to safety. Pen, Dec and Henry, too."

Reid shakes his head. "Not me. I have to get the plant up and running."

"But, Spence, Zeke is- -"

"Zeke doesn't want it running but the people need it. Fuck him. I will get it running if it kills me," he states with determination in his eyes.

JJ can't help but smile. "Damn, Spence, you're almost sexy when you get tough."

Reid gives her a crooked grin. "Thanks. I think. Look, get Penny and the kids out of town. We were close tonight, JJ. If nothing has gone wrong I can have every grid up and running by the end of the week. All I need is time and protection."

"You'll have it, Doc," Jax promises. He looks at JJ. "I'll get word out to others. We'll guard this place with all we have."

JJ nods. "Good. Now, how do I get the rest of my family to safety?"

Toni looks at the others. "Sal, with your help we can get them out of here tonight."

"Not like we have much choice," Sal notes. "Meet you at Charlie gate."

"Perfect. Come on, Jayje, let's go get your family out of here."

JJ nods and looks back at Spence. "I'll get them to safety then be back to help you. I swear."

"Just protect them, JJ. And tell Penny I love her. Tell her to protect Nikola."

"I will." She gives Reid a strong hug. "Love you, Spence."

"Love you, too, Jayje."

JJ and Toni take off at a run to get to JJ's house, pack up everyone and get them on the road to the camp the resistance had set up out in the woods.

* * *

Zeke is getting antsy. It is almost 2 a.m. He had expected to start hearing alerts and alarms around 1.

"Come on, you miserable idiots. What's taking so long? How hard is it to kill that weakling and destroy part of the plant? Or are you too stupid to read the signs saying which switch should never be tampered with?"

"Zeke?" a nervous voice calls.

"WHAT?!" he hollers as he spins around.

Sandy Jareau cowers a moment. "I was just…wondering if you were coming to bed."

"I'll be there when my work is done. Get out!"

"But I was hoping- -"

"GET OUT!" he bellows.

She quickly turns and runs from the room. Too many years of verbal and mental abuse had warned her when Zeke couldn't be pushed. She leans against the wall outside his office trying to calm her heart. She has a horrible sense of dread. A storm was coming and she was scared her remaining daughter would be caught in the tornado Zeke was creating. Zeke's ranting catches her ear.

"Stupid woman. Should have had them kill her, too. Of course those idiots killed the wrong daughter so who the fuck knows who'd they'd have killed instead of that miserable wench."

Sandy brings her hand to her mouth to muffle the gasp. She had long been suspicious of her husband's emotions after Roz had died. Now she understood. He had wanted JJ to die; the lesbian daughter who was an embarrassment to him. Was it the mercenaries who made the mistake? If so, he knew they were coming.

With so many questions and none of the answers ones she wants, Sandy knows she has reached a crossroads. She can either remain under Zeke's thumb in fear, letting who knows how many die at her husband's whim. Or she can run and try to warn JJ and others what she has heard. She can try to save her youngest child since she had failed her eldest.

Her decision made, she hurries to her room to get dressed. Ten minutes later she sneaks out the back door of the house. She cuts through the back yard of their neighbor and then down the alley between the police department and the fire department. She cuts behind the emergency clinic knowing once she gets past that building she'll enter one of the blocks that has to deal with rolling blackouts. Only these essential buildings as well as her own home and the home of the police captain are on the permanent grid.

She finally takes a relieved breath when she makes it through the light into the dark without being seen. She makes her way as fast as she can to her daughter's home, hoping to convince JJ and Emily to take their boys and run.

* * *

JJ and Toni race into the home. They skid to a halt as they meet a shotgun.

"Whoa! Pen!" JJ scolds.

Garcia sighs in relief. "Oh, thank God! Morgan just went out the back. Someone was trying to get in the back door."

"SHIT! Toni help Pen!"

Toni nods as JJ runs to the back of the house. She has her gun out as she slows to a walk and carefully steps through the door. She sees Morgan holding a gun on a woman. JJ's eyes widen as her gun drops.

"MOM!"

Morgan turns back to JJ. "Mom?"

JJ steps out and hurries to them. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Morgan holsters his gun as the woman pulls JJ into a hug.

"You have to run, Jenny. Your father tried to kill you but killed Roz instead. You have to run!"

JJ shudders. Yes, she had suspected. But to hear it confirmed by her mother is almost more than she can bear.

"You're…you're sure?"

"Yes. Next time he'll kill us both. You have to run!"

JJ eases back and stares into her mother's eyes. "You'll come with us."

Sandy shakes her head. "No. I can't. If I do he'll suspect something. I need to give you time to get away. I need…need to protect you since I have failed to do so over the years. I love you, Jenny. And I am so proud of you. Sorry you couldn't rely on me."

JJ sighs, fighting to keep her tears at bay. "You were always there for me, Mom."

"No, I wasn't. If I was I'd have killed your father before he could hurt you or Rosaline. I failed you both, Jenny."

"No! No, you didn't. You couldn't. Please, Mom, I can't stay with my sons in safety. I have to come back and fight. Go with them and Pen. Please, Mom, protect Henry and Declan. Please," JJ begs.

"But your father…"

"His time is done. Go with my boys, Mom. Please." Sandy takes a deep breath and nods. JJ gives her a sad smile. "Thank you. Come help me pack some clothes for you and supplies for all of you to take with you."

Morgan is not completely sure what is going on but he follows the women back into the house. JJ leads her mother upstairs and finds better clothes for Sandy to wear for a trek into the woods and to take with her. JJ then goes to finish packing for the boys so Garcia can pack for herself.

"Mind if I ask what the fuck is going on?" Morgan asks.

JJ takes a deep breath and fills him in on everything. She finishes packing a bag full of clothes for the boys and turns to him.

"I can't ask you to stay and fight. If you want to head back to D.C. I can make sure someone shows you a safe passage."

Morgan shakes his head. "No way. Not until I see Emily and know she is safe. And she'll only be safe when all this crap is done. I'm by your side to the end, Jayje."

JJ sighs in relief and squeezes his arm. "Thank you."

Soon the group is sneaking out the back of the Reid-Garcia house. Henry is on Morgan's back and Declan is on JJ's. Toni, Garcia and Sandy have guns to help protect the group as they start the trek to Charlie gate where Sal will be waiting for them. JJ says a quick prayer that they can get there without any trouble. She would not survive if something were to happen to the boys, Garcia or her mother.

* * *

By 3 a.m. Zeke knows his men have failed. He storms over to the police captain's home and bangs on the door. Blanchet opens the door on the fourth round of knocking. His eyes are bleary with sleep.

"WHAT?!" Then he realizes who stands before him. "Oh. Sorry. What do you need, sir?"

"There's been an incident at the plant. I need you to send men to check it out. Do NOT send my daughter. She can't be trusted. In fact, she needs to be taken into custody."

"Custody? JJ? Why?"

"DON'T question me! Do as I say, Blanchet. And do it NOW!"

Blanchet nods nervously. "Of course, sir. Right away, sir."

The man grabs his uniform jacket and pulls it on over his pajamas. He hurries next door to the police station.

"Bennet! Jacob! Get over here. I need you to make an arrest. Where the hell are Toni and Jax? I need them to go check out the electric plant."

Bennett and Jacob exchange a look. "They are already over there. Got word from Jareau that there were problems."

Blanchet frowns in confusion. "But he just came to me with his suspicions."

Jacob shakes his head. "Not Zeke. JJ. She got some officers, including a couple just going off duty, and went over to secure the facility."

Blanchet runs a hand over his face. "Shit. Well, that makes it easier. Go there and arrest her. Tell the others to forget what she's said and just await further orders."

"Sure thing but, um, why are we arresting JJ?"

"Be fucked if I know," Blanchet mutters. He takes a breath. "Disobeying orders for now. We'll figure out the rest later."

Jacob and Bennet exchange a look. Both had a lot of respect for JJ. "Sir, what order did she disobey?" Bennet asks.

"JUST DO YOUR JOB!" Blanchet screams at them. He storms into his office, hating the arrest order as much as they do.

Bennet and Jacob exchange a look. They go outside and talk as they wait for their horses to be brought to them.

"Cap didn't want to give that arrest order," Jacob whispers.

"Hell no he didn't. And I sure as hell don't want to carry it out," Bennet notes. He pauses a second. "Zeke Jareau gave that order."

Jacob frowns. "Why the hell would he want us to arrest his daughter?"

"Oh come on, man. You see how he treats her. He let her ass get kicked and got Marcus killed. Bet he wishes it was the other way around."

Jacob sighs. "Yeah…yeah you're probably right. So what do we do? If we don't arrest her we'll get arrested for shirking duty or something."

"Maybe. Or maybe we get there and tell whoever we find first what we're really there for. And we say it loud enough maybe JJ takes off before we can arrest her?" Bennet suggests.

Jacob slowly nods. "Sounds good to me. And we can stay out in the field looking for her until the end of shift and let the day shift worry about- -"

And explosion drowns out his words. The men stare in shock towards the main gates of the town. A fireball stretches into the sky and sounds of yelling can be heard. Jacob leaps towards the emergency bell hanging outside the police station. He starts to ring it for all he's worth.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! ALL HANDS REPORT TO DEFEND THE TOWN! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Suddenly warning bells are echoing throughout the town.

* * *

Back in his home office, Zeke races to the window. He screams in frustration.

"NOOOOOOOO! THE ATTACK IS SUPPOSED TO BE TOMORROW, YOU FOOLS!"

* * *

Emily and her guide are only about half-way to the mercenary camp when they hear the battle start back in the town.

"FUCK!" Emily cusses. She makes a quick decision. "Let's continue to the mercenary camp."

Her guide stops in confusion. "What? Why?"

"One to see if they really are the ones attacking. And two, if they are, to see if we can find anything in their camp to show definitively whether or not Zeke Jareau is working with them."

The man considers this a moment then nods. "Right. Let's go."

They pick up speed. If the camp is, indeed, empty, they need to get there before injured combatants start to make their way home.

* * *

At a small break in the fence near the mining compound, JJ is handing Henry through the gap to Morgan, who sets him on a small cart. As JJ hands Declan through, the explosion rips through the night. Everyone stops and stares at the fireball in the distance.

"Oh, my God…we're under attack," JJ mutters.

She quickly finishes handing Declan through then squeezes through herself. She sets the boys packs in the cart with them and kisses both boys.

"You two be good and I will see you soon, okay?"

"What about Mommy?" Declan asks.

JJ forces a smile to her face. "I'll let her know where to find you, Dec. Promise. She'll get to you as soon as she can, okay." She kisses and hugs each boy again. "I love you both so much."

"Love you, Mommy," Henry says, hugging her tightly.

Love you, Mommy," Declan echoes, making JJ's heart swell.

She kisses them both again then turns to Garcia. "Take care of yourself."

"I will. Love you, Jayje."

"Love you, too, Pen." After a hug, JJ turns to her mother. "Love you, Mom."

Sandy frames JJ's face with her hands. "I love you so much, Jenny. And I am so proud of you."

JJ just smiles and hugs her mother. When the hug ends JJ turns to Sal and Toni. "Get them to safety and get back here. We'll need everyone to fight for this town, no matter who leads it by the end of the night."

Sal nods. "Will do. By now other members of the resistance are returning to fight. We'll get everyone to safety then be back to fight, too. You all be safe."

"You, too."

As the group sets off, JJ stares at her boys, wondering if this will be the last time she ever sees them. She takes a steadying breath and looks at Morgan.

"Let's go."

"Lead the way, Blondie," Morgan says as the two race back to defend the town.


	14. Chapter 14

As they get into the center of town, Morgan and JJ are met with complete chaos. Gun fights, knife fights and hand-to-hand fights are abundant. Morgan looks at JJ.

"How do I know who's who?"

JJ points to two men fighting. "Mercenaries black their faces with mud to help them sneak up on us without being seen."

Morgan nods. "Got it. Let's go!"

The two race into the melee. They fire their guns until their bullets are gone. JJ then pulls a knife and with a banshee scream leaps on the back of a man who is strangling a police officer she works with. Jacob falls to his hands and knees trying to get his breath back as JJ slices the mercenaries' throat.

Morgan sees two men kicking a man who is down on the ground. He races at them and shoves one man away, while doing a spin kick and sending the other man stumbling. Both men quickly recover and pull daggers. Morgan steps to where he can see both men without turning his head. He pulls his own knife and smiles.

"Ready when you are, boys," he taunts.

One man leaps towards Morgan, awkwardly swiping his dagger at the man. That might work for inexperienced townsfolk but Morgan is a trained soldier. He knocks the man's arm away and slices upwards and across, slicing the man from hip to shoulder. The man stumbles back, grasping at his bleeding torso. Morgan kicks out at him, his foot connecting with the painful gash.

"NO!" the man screams, sure his insides are about to spill out. He turns and stumbles away.

Morgan turns his attention to the other man. This guy has figured out Morgan is not one to be taken lightly. The two men slowly circle each other. The mercenary fakes a couple of swipes to test Morgan. Morgan doesn't react. Finally the man decides to advance. He swipes at Morgan with the knife then spin kicks when Morgan blocks the blow. Morgan grabs the man's leg and upends him on the street. He stomps on the man's knife hand. The man growls and grabs Morgan's leg, yanking him down onto the street. They wrestle a moment and he finally gets Morgan to drop his knife by biting his hand viciously. Morgan rolls away.

"Son of a BITCH!"

He scrambles to his feet and sees his knife a few feet away. Unfortunately his opponent has regained his own knife and stands in front of Morgan's weapon. The man smiles cruelly, sure he is about to win this fight. He swipes skillfully at Morgan, making the African-American dance farther away from his own weapon. The mercenary swipes once more and uses Morgan's evasive maneuver to level a kick at the strong man's knee. Morgan grunts as his leg collapses. His attacker moves in for the kill, suddenly stiffens, then falls dead at Morgan's feet. Morgan looks in surprise at the knife sticking out of the man's back. He looks up and sees a woman disheveled by battle but still gorgeous. She runs over and pulls her knife out of the dead man's back.

"Jordan," she says with a smile.

"Morgan," he replies. "I owe you."

"And I always collect my debts," she says with a wink and hurries back into the fight.

Morgan watches her a second then retrieves his own knife and also rejoins the battle.

* * *

JJ had separated from Morgan quite quickly. After she ran out of ammo she had resorted to mostly using her fists and feet, only using her knife as a last resort. So soon after her beating at the Tipsy Kitten and the fight earlier at the electric plant, her body starts to give out sooner than normal.

She is leaning against a wall gasping for breath when she sees a figure running towards the protection offered by the library. Her eyes narrow and she runs off after her captain. He is starting to barricade the door when she bursts into the building. He is thrown onto his ass as she barrels in the door. He stares up at her in shock. JJ slams the door and levels her knife at him.

"Who do you answer to?"

He swallows nervously. "Uh, what?"

She takes a step closer to him. "Do you answer to the people of this town or to Ezekiel Jareau?" she yells at him.

He swallows as he nervously scrambles to his feet. "I…well…I…"

"I saw Jacob a while ago. So I ask again…"

She closes the distance between them and shoves him against the wall, leveling her knife at his throat.

"Do you answer to the people or to my father?"

Blanchet starts to cry and whimper. "I…I try to…I mean…" He takes a deep breath. "I want to do right but he threatens my family. My daughter is blind, JJ! My son has a safe job at the mines! I can't…can't just…I can't disobey him or he will hurt my family. I'm sorry. So sorry."

JJ snarls. "You're pathetic, Blanchet. You're no captain, you're no leader. You're just a pathetic lackey of my father's. Your actions, or rather inactions, killed Marcus and you know as well as I do if you had gotten me into custody tonight I would have never lived to see morning. Grow a fucking backbone and be someone your kids can be proud of!" She lowers her knife and steps back. "Times are changing, Blanchet. My father won't be in power much longer. Start working against him, even if to his face you appear to work with him, or you will not be happy with your lot in life once the power shifts."

The man drops to his knees. JJ turns and runs back out the doors into the fight. She sees things are starting to change. More and more mercenaries seem to be pouring into the city square. She grabs a villager as they run by.

"What's going on?"

"They've breached the wall in three places. We can't hold them back!"

"So people are surrendering?"

"Some are. Some are fleeing." He grabs JJ's hand. "If you want to save this town run with us. We need to regroup. Let them have the town tonight and we can take it back tomorrow."

"No! What about the electric plant? We have to protect the workers there!"

The man shrugs and continues to run towards the backside of town. JJ races towards the road to the electric plant. She sees people piling furniture, trash, and anything they can find on the one road to the electric plant.

"JAX! What's going on?"

"We may have to surrender the town to the mercenaries and Zeke but we won't surrender the plant. We'll make a stand here for as long as we can. If we have to surrender it I'll carry Reid out myself. Otherwise he'll never leave."

JJ smiles and pats his arm. "Thanks. Now where do I go to find the opposition?"

Jax looks around. He grabs a man with a bad wound in his arm. "Harry, take JJ to the camp. Get that arm treated and get back here when you can. Bring ammo."

The man reluctantly agrees. He and JJ take off across the town to the same gate Emily had used earlier that night. JJ glances back once before she steps through the fence. She sees buildings on fire and hears the lessening screams as people fight to stay alive. She shakes her head.

"I'll be back, Father. You won't get away with this," she vows, sure he had a hand in this attack in hopes it would kill her and Emily.

* * *

For her part, Emily and her guide had made it to the mercenary camp and found it completely deserted. Even worse, it shows signs people had packed up.

"They plan to take the town," she notes. "They don't expect to have to come back here."

"Why would they think that?"

Emily sneers. "Because someone in power promised them the town."

"Zeke?"

"Yes. Now, let's find proof of that if we can."

They quickly find a ramshackle hut that had probably served as the mercenary headquarters. They both start to go through the papers that are there. So far nothing incriminating. Then Emily notices the fire pit. She goes to it and starts to poke through the ashes. She finds two pieces that aren't completely burned. Though they have no names on them she can tell they are discussions about the town. Since they are handwritten she puts both in her pocket. Maybe someone will recognize the handwriting.

"Hey, Emily, what do you make of this?"

Emily walks over and sees him looking at a map of the town. The electrical plant has a huge red X on it. The miners compound is circled in green, as is the center of town. But what makes her heart nearly stop and her blood run cold is the block where her new house is. It has been scribbled over with black and then slashed with a knife multiple times.

"The green marks places they should avoid damaging. They should do some damage at the electrical plant." She points to her neighborhood. "But this area is to be completely decimated."

"FUCK! My family lives there!" her guide screams.

Emily starts to shake, working at turning fear to fury. "Mine, too. Let's go."

The two race out of the camp, aiming to get to their homes and save their families.

* * *

"BARRICADE ALL THE DOORS!" Reid orders. "Do NOT give them a way in! We have not gotten so close to success to lose it now!"

He and his assistant race around helping to secure all entrances. No one would be leaving until they had all the grids up and running. Reid settles his pistol against his hip. And no one would be coming in, either.

"I don't care who comes to the door. No one comes in. NO ONE! I don't care if it's your lover, mother, sister, son! No one else in. We can't risk that they've been turned via threats or other coercion."

The workers all nod. They hate the thought of turning away friends but they know Reid is right. Once the building is secure, Reid looks at his workers. He takes a deep breath.

"Okay, despite what is going on out there, in here we are business as usual. We all have our assignments and we all know what to do. Let's get going. We _will_ succeed."

His workers give a cheer. Reid manages a smile, knowing it will show more confidence than he actually feels. Truth is, if the mercenaries break into the plant or if more of Zeke's men come the few workers inside will not have much hope of holding them off.

But Reid will gladly give his life trying.

* * *

Emily and her guide run through the remains of the main gate. This gives them the element of surprise and they take out several mercenaries who had been left back to make sure no one escapes the town via that gate. As they reach the middle of town her guide shakes his head.

"People are fleeing!"

Emily shakes her head. "No, they are regrouping. We can regroup to fight another day. Come on!"

She leads him towards an alley, hoping to get back to the gate she had used last night. She hears a grunt behind her. She stumbles to a stop and turns. Her guide lies dead on the ground, an arrow in his back.

"Fuck!"

She hears the arrow coming and drops to the ground as it whizzes past. It would have gotten her in the chest. She scrambles to her feet and leaps into the protection of the alley. She stands against the wall and carefully peeks out. She sees the archer lining up to shoot at someone else. She pulls her gun and prevents the bowman from ever firing again.

Emily runs on, she turns and races down the street that leads to her house. She sees a man set a torch to some debris piled up at the front door. She shoots him in the back. She yanks his body off the trash pile and kicks it out of the doorway enough to run inside. The kitchen and living room are already alight.

"DECLAN! GARCIA! HENRY!"

She races upstairs and into the boy's room. She sees the drawers pulled out, empty of clothes. She dashes into Garcia and Reid's room and sees the same signs of hurried packing. She smiles.

"They got out."

Elated, she runs back to the stairs but sees they are now in flames. She runs into hers and JJ's room and goes to the window. She slides it open and eases out. She hangs from the sill a moment, then drops to the ground, buckling her knees and rolling back to minimize impact. She quickly gets to her feet and races to the alley. She shoots two more men who are setting flames to her house.

"Jackass motherfuckers," she mutters as she steps over them.

She keeps her gun handy as she runs through the alley. She can remember the path taken from the gate to the river. She will have to hope that there will be some tracks to follow or some stragglers still making their way to the opposition camp once she gets out of the fence.

As she starts down another alley, two men block her path. She shoots one but the second gets a shot off at her. She winces and loses her grip on her gun as his bullet grazes her upper arm. She keeps running at him and tackles him to the ground. They wrestle for control of his gun. She finally gets his hand turned towards his head and pulls the trigger. She stands and tucks his gun in her belt and runs back for hers. She stops and takes the gun off the other man she killed and keeps running, gritting her teeth at the pain in her arm. She turns down another alley and stumbles to a stop when she sees the man sitting on the ground behind a trash can.

"Appropriate place for you, Zeke," she sneers.

He spins around, terror in his eyes.

"What's the matter, Zeke? Losing control." She pulls the papers out of her pocket. "I have proof you are behind the attacks." His eyes widen. "Your little buddies out there didn't destroy the evidence very well. Of course, if you're killed in this battle it won't really matter what proof I have or don't have."

She pulls her gun and levels it at his head.

"You wanted to kill your own daughter, Zeke. Everyone knows it. You wanted to kill me. If I hadn't been so fucking afraid of being underground you would have."

With each word she had stepped closer. Now she cocks her gun.

"Give me a reason not to end your miserable life right here and now."

A few seconds later her gun fires and she runs out of the alley, still aiming to get to the gate that will take her, hopefully, to her family.


	15. Chapter 15

JJ half carries a man into the opposition camp. "MEDIC! HE NEEDS HELP!" she screams.

A harried man points to a place she can set the wounded man down. Alex Blake runs over to help triage him.

"My husband has his hands full," she tells JJ. "Tell Angus any help he can spare is needed."

JJ nods and follows the walking wounded towards an opening near a small incline. A cave up the way has a flickering light reminiscent of a fire pit. Everyone seems to be staring up at it. After a few minutes, Angus steps out.

"Eat. Drink. Rest. If you have simple wounds tend to them. Help each other out."

"ANGUS!" he looks at JJ. "Dr. Blake needs help with triage and treatment."

Angus nods. "Anyone able to help the doc get your ass over there. We'll have more information for you as soon as possible." He turns and goes back in.

JJ runs a hand through her hair. She feels like crap. She grabs someone passing by.

"Do you know Emily Prentiss?" The woman shakes her head. "Shit. Where would children be kept?"

"Follow the path around the base of the hill. They are on the other side."

"Thanks," JJ says as she starts along the path.

As she walks she notes her right eye is blurry. She carefully touches it and feels it is swelling. She shrugs, figuring if that's her worst injury it's not too big a deal. As she comes around the base of the hill it's as if she's entering a different world. The other side had been full of walking wounded and dirty, bloody combatants. Here the people are untouched by battle. Hoping she doesn't scare anyone, she walks up to the tents, scanning the area for her kids, her mother or Garcia. They see her first.

"MOMMY!"

She spins and sees Henry running towards her, Declan right behind him. She drops to her knees and he launches into her arms. She holds him close with one arm, opening the other for Declan who also latches onto her. She lets their love start to heal her heart and mind. She eases them back and kisses them, ignoring the pain in her lip. Henry brings his hand to her face.

"You gots boo-boos, Mommy."

JJ smiles at him. "One or two. I'll be okay."

"You're stinky, too," he adds.

She starts to laugh. "I have to agree with that assessment."

"Where's Mommy?" Declan asks.

JJ looks at him and shakes her head. "I don't know. Yet. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"When we going home?" Henry asks.

JJ's smile fades. "I…I don't know, Henry. Things are…are different right now. But we're going to camp out here with Aunt Penny and Declan and Grandma. Won't that be fun?"

Henry shrugs. "Don't know. Never camped before."

JJ strokes his cheek. "Well, then this will be extra fun because it's your first time." She stands. "Now, I need to go get cleaned up. So you stay here with Aunt Penny and I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," Henry agrees.

"Alright, Mommy," Declan adds. He thinks a second. "Um…am I allowed to call you Mommy?"

She ruffles his hair. "I think that would be great, Declan."

Declan looks at Henry. "And maybe we can call my Mommy Mama so we don't confuse them."

Henry nods. "Yeah, that would be good." He looks up at JJ. "Tell Mama we love her."

JJ drops down and hugs them both again. "I love you two so, so much! I will tell Mama you love her."

She kisses them again and stands. She takes their hands and leads them back to Garcia. "The plant is under heavy guard. Reid is fine and is going to work to get it running so Zeke can't use it as a bargaining chip anymore. Where's Mom?"

"She went to help with the wounded."

"Okay. I'm going to go clean up. If you see Em tell her to come find me. I'll be near the leader's cave. I want to have a word with Angus."

Garcia nods. "Will do. And Jayje?" JJ pauses. Garcia pulls her into a hug. "I love you."

JJ hugs her back. "I love you, too. Everything will be okay soon. You'll see."

Garcia just nods, one of her hands rubbing her stomach as she can't help but wonder will her child ever get a chance to know his or her father.

* * *

Emily needn't have worried about finding her way to the opposition encampment. Battle weary townsfolk, some still in their pajamas, are making their way through the woods. Seems like quite a few knew where to go, making her wonder if the blindfold for her had been a measure in case she wasn't as trustworthy as JJ had said. She is cradling her right arm. Pain radiates up and down, telling her what she thought was just a graze may be worse. She suddenly stumbles and grabs a tree to give her support.

"Whoa! Easy, Emily."

Emily looks up as James slides an arm around her waist to help her walk to the camp.

"How the hell can an arm wound make me so dizzy?" she mumbles.

"I'd say it's the wound in your side to be honest."

Emily stops walking and looks down. She frowns as she sees the dark wet patch on her shirt. She eases her duster back and sees the gash in her side.

"Son of a bitch. When the fuck did that happen?"

James chuckles. "Another good reason not to have you down in the mines. You lack powers of observation."

Emily gives her would-be boss a weak smile. "Smartass."

He gets her to the triage area and helps her sit down. "Doc! Got another for you."

A woman Emily hasn't met comes over and helps her out of her jacket. "Well, you certainly are a mess. Let's get your arm and side cleaned up, shall we?"

Emily studies the woman. The eyes are unmistakable. Even with gray streaking it, the golden hair is familiar, too.

"You're Jen's mother."

The woman stops what she's doing and looks at the woman in front of her. "Are…are you Emily?" Emily nods. "I'm Sandy Jareau."

"Yeah. Figured that one out. Why are you here?" she asks suspiciously.

Sandy takes a deep breath. "My husband tried to kill Jenny and ended up killing our Rosaline. He's still trying to kill Jenny and any chance Jenny has for happiness by killing you. I may not be a fighter but I can offer my healing skills and cooking skills to the cause of stopping him. I just…wish I had done so years ago. I can't bring my Roz back. But I can keep my Jenny alive."

Emily studies the woman's expression. She is telling the truth. "I swear I'll do my best to keep her alive, too."

Sandy smiles and pats Emily's leg. "I know, dear. I know. Lay back now. Let's get you treated. I'm sure Jenny is around here somewhere."

"Do you…do you know for sure?"

Sandy takes a deep breath. "I haven't seen her but…but I know in my heart she is okay. I just know it."

Emily's eyes drift closed. "I hope to hell your heart is right. Not sure what I'd do without her."

Sandy smiles. "Nor she without you," she says to the woman who has passed out.

Sandy starts to clean and bind the wounds of the woman her daughter loves.

* * *

Emily's eyes flutter open. It takes her a second to get them to focus. When she does she can't help but smile.

"You're really here."

Morgan smiles and pulls her up into a hug. "Thought you might have missed me."

She laughs. "More than you know, my friend. More than you know." She sits back and stares at him. "But why?"

He brushes a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Your father sent me."

Emily swallows a couple times before she can speak. "Hotch? Really?"

Morgan nods. "Would have been here himself but Gibbs demanded he stay. Em, he's changed. Hotch has been kicking himself for what he allowed you to do; what he knows happened to you. He knew, in his heart, that JJ and Garcia didn't need to go with us. He knew letting them go was the right thing. He ordered an assault on Doyle's stronghold. But by the time we got there the place was a smoldering ruin." Morgan shakes his head. "We must have interrogated 20 men in one day trying to find out what happened to you. It ate him alive not knowing."

"He…he came for me?"

Morgan nods. "Of course he did." Morgan tells her about the coalition Hotch created and the work it is doing in New Frontier. He then explains Gibbs' demand and Hotch's final acceptance of the situation. "But to prove to you he never stopped loving you he made me bring this for you."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a slightly battered white box. Emily takes it and slowly opens it. Her eyes well up with tears when she sees the ashtray.

"He…he still had this? Really?"

Morgan nods. "Really." He lifts Emily's chin. "Anytime you want to come home, you'll be welcome with open arms. And he hopes…maybe…maybe if it would be okay he would like to come to see you so he can apologize in person for what he's done."

Emily is too choked up to speak. She pulls Morgan into a hug. He pats her back, letting her get control of her emotions. Finally she takes a shuddering breath and eases back.

"Thank you so much for bringing his words and his gift. Tell him I'm not sure when things here will be…settled but when they are I would love for him to come and meet his grandsons."

Morgan smiles. "He'll love that, Em."

The two hug again.

"So, should I be jealous?" a voice asks from behind Morgan.

The two Fidelis soldiers look to see the beautiful African-American woman who had saved Morgan standing nearby. Emily sees the change in her friend's eyes and grins as he stands. Morgan shakes his head.

"She's like a brother to me."

Emily chuckles. "Gee. Thanks, I think."

Jordan smiles. "Good to know."

"Uh, Morgan, why don't you let this nice lady take you somewhere to get a bite to eat? I need to go find Jen."

Morgan's eyes never leave Jordan's. He nods. "Yeah, I think that might be a good idea."

Jordan nods her head and starts to walk. Morgan quickly falls into step beside her. Emily just chuckles. She looks back down at the ashtray. She turns it over and reads the inscription, running her finger over the letters she had carefully cut into the wet clay.

"I miss you...Dad."

She carefully tucks the gift back into its box. She uses some discarded bandage scraps to cushion it some, lest it take another blow and break. She would ask Garcia to hold onto it for her. Suddenly she stiffens. Her box of mementos. In the rush to protect the boys and Garcia it was doubtful JJ would have thought to grab it. The box Emily holds in her hand may be the only thing left to remind her who she used to be. She tucks it into her coat pocket and stands. She winces as the stitches in her side pull a little. After taking a few deep breaths she sets out to find Garcia and the boys. She needed to know they were safe…and she needed to leave this box with them until the end of this civil war.

* * *

JJ sees Alfred making his way towards the cave. She chases after him. "ALFRED!"

He turns, smiling when he sees who it is. "JJ! Marcus was ready to bring you fully into the resistance. I'm sorry that he didn't get to do it but damn glad to see you here."

"My father has to be stopped, Alfred. He…" she stops a second as she puts two and two together. "Son of a bitch…it's you! You're the leader here, not Angus!"

Alfred chuckles. "I help run things, yes. There are several at the top who keeps things running smoothly. You'll probably meet the others soon."

JJ nods. "Makes sense. If one of you was caught others could keep the movement going."

"Exactly. Did Emily make it back from the mercenary camp?"

JJ's eyes widen. "Their camp? What the fuck was she doing there?"

"Finding proof your father was working with them," Emily says from behind her.

JJ spins around. She launches herself into Emily's arms. Emily stumbles back a step but manages to remain standing. She breathes deeply, smelling her love even below the hastily cleaned off smoke and other battle scents. After a second they ease their hug and study each other.

"You're hurt," they say simultaneously.

Emily grins. "I'll be okay. Just need to rest up some."

"Same here. What proof are you talking about?"

Emily pulls the papers out of her pocket. Though a little bloodier than when she started they are still legible. "No names on them but I figured someone would know his writing. There were others papers burned, too, and a map showing targets he wanted the mercenaries to take out, including the electric plant." She takes a deep breath. "And…your house, Jayje. They burned it down."

JJ's knees wobble. "They…he…but…"

"I raced in. I didn't know if anyone was still in there. I killed the 3 bastards that torched it but…I'm sorry I couldn't save it."

JJ pulls her close, imagining the danger her lover had put herself in just to make sure the boys and Garcia were safe. "Thank you for trying. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Alfred had been studying the papers. He lets out a low whistle. "JJ…I'm sorry but…"

"Yeah, I know. I saw. Fucking bastard." She takes a deep breath and looks at Emily. "My mother confirmed he tried to get them to kill me. They killed Roz by accident," she explains with tears in her eyes. "He is…is a monster, Emily. He has to be stopped."

Emily takes a deep breath. "Yeah, well, about that..."

Before she can explain a horn sounds. Alfred looks up at the cave. "That's my cue. We're about to get some instruction."

He climbs the path to the cave and stands at the opening looking in. He nods a few times then turns to the gathering crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight the first real battle for our town was fought. We were unprepared and yet we stand here today able to fight again. Some have remained behind to defend our power plant. Our enemies, both behind the wall and outside of it, have made it a target. Without full electricity the dictator running our town can dole out power as if he is a benevolent father to us all. But he is not." He holds up the papers Emily had given him. "Tonight we have found proof that he worked with the mercenaries to keep us scared, to keep us in line, and to further his dictatorial agenda." Murmurs start through the crowd. "Now we stand at a crossroads. We can sneak slowly, one by one, back into our town and surrender to his rule. Or we can stand together, fight together, and take back our homes and start to live like a true society."

"HOW CAN WE BEAT THEM? THEY HAVE MORE WEAPONS, MORE SUPPLIES, AND REAL HOMES! WE'RE LIVING IN THE DIRT WITH NO WAY TO REARM OURSELVES!"

Alfred nods. "I know it looks bleak but- -"

"BLEAK? IT'S FUCKING HOPELESS!" another man yells.

Now people are starting to argue among themselves. Some want to retreat. Others want to fight. A few fights break out. JJ shakes her head. She won't see people give up so soon. She pulls away from Emily and walks up the path.

"HEY! ALL OF YOU! STOP! STOP IT NOW!" It takes a few minutes but people finally get quiet. She takes a deep breath. "You are doing exactly what Ezekiel Jareau wants you to do. You're doubting yourselves, you're doubting each other. We will not survive and our home will cease to exist if we fall into his trap!"

"BUT IF WE FIGHT OUR TOWN COULD FALL TO THE MERCENARIES!" someone yells as a few people shout agreement.

JJ steps higher on the path. She gives a humorless laugh. "I have news for you. Society fell long ago. My father has allowed our town to stagnate in the gutters because it suits him. Well it doesn't suit me and it doesn't suit those of you here tonight. If it did, you wouldn't be standing here in the woods trying to figure out how to beat seemingly impossible odds. There are others out there who are as tired as we are of this depressing status quo we have been forced to live in. How long are we expected to live in squalor while a select few luxuriate in homes with electricity? How long are we supposed to just stand by and act pleased with the scraps thrown down to us by Emperor Jareau? How long do we lie in the gutters getting stepped on by a murderer?" She pauses a moment. "I say NO LONGER! Tonight…Tonight we started to climb out of the gutters. Tonight we started to fight to live again, not just exist. And now tonight we say the fall is behind us. Tonight…Tonight we start TO RISE!"

She throws a defiant fist into the air. Those gathered, Emily included, cheer the words coming from the feisty blonde. JJ is a born leader and her words have convinced many that following her is not a death sentence but instead a chance to get out from under tyranny once more.

Yes indeed…tonight they start to rise!

JJ slowly turns and looks up at Alfred. "What do we do next?"

He smiles and answers so only she hears. "We tell our true leader she has a warrior to be proud of to lead her army."

As he finishes speaking a woman steps out of the cave behind him. JJ's legs buckle and she drops to her knees. The woman is badly burned on one side of her face but her blue eyes are unmistakable. She stares into JJ's eyes.

"Hi, Jenny."

"Roz…" JJ breathes incredulously.

**THE END…for now**


End file.
